Crystal Dreams part 3
by PaisleyRose
Summary: The last chapters in this tale. Now in chapter form for easier reading... I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed this tale...it's still my favorite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Thirty Three&

What does one do with a drunken Bowen

On Christmas Day, Sarah thought she'd be spending the day dodging the attentions of her least favorite person, Bowen. Again he'd managed to finagle an invite to dinner. Sarah was trying her best to keep calm, however his comments the last few times she'd had to be in the same room with him left her feeling like screaming. Most Christmas Day's were spent at Karen's sister's house. This year with the big trial Robert was working on, that was out of the question. Both Robert and Bowen were treating it as a working holiday.

Toby had gotten up at the crack of dawn, and had dragged Sarah from her bed to watch him open all his amazing gifts. He seemed to be looking for something special and seemed very upset it was not under the tree. Sarah didn't have a clue as to what it was he'd thought he was missing. It was not like he had not made out like a bandit.

After giving up on trying to get any some more sleep, she changed into a warm sweater and a pair of jeans. Sarah went down to help set up the Christmas brunch that Karen had planned. Karen had things moving along, so Sarah shouted up the back stairs that she was going to build the best snowman that was ever built. A moment later there was the rush of small feet on the stairs and a voice yelping 'Wait for me!' Karen laughed as she watched the brother and sister building a lopsided sorry excuse for a snowman. Sarah was packing snow on the snowman when the first snowball hit her. She turned and told Toby that was not funny, the second ball hit her squarely in the back. The third took off her cap. Sarah went after her sibling with a wet snowball in her hand. She came running round the front of the old Victorian. At that point it was all out war. The brother and sister ignored the man walking up to the front door.

Bowen paused for a moment before knocking on the door. How young and fresh Sarah appeared playing in the snow. Just watching her was fuel for the fires that had developed when he'd met her. He remembered the briefcase in his hand and turned to the door.

Once both were covered in wet snow, Sarah declared the war a tie and called a truce. They came into the house though the back, peeling off the wet layers of clothes. Sarah hung the things she could to dry, and ordered Toby up to a hot bath. She intended to follow suit after making sure the mudroom was straight. Karen told her Brunch was nearly ready, and she should hurry.

Sarah removed the remainder of her wet things in the privacy of her own room. She hung the wet jeans and sweater on the rack in her bathroom. After a hot shower, she felt ready to tolerate her father's partner. She made sure the clothes she'd chosen for the day were not revealing or clingy or thin. She didn't want to give him any excuse or encouragement.

Brunch was less than joyous. Toby glared at the man sitting across from him and Sarah. Bowen and her father spent the entire meal in quiet discussion. Karen sat looking as if someone had hit her across the face with a fresh tuna. Sarah leaned toward her stepmother and told her the meal 

was wonderful. It lifted the other woman's spirit for a moment. After the meal Robert and Bowen locked themselves in the study. They were not seen again until dinner that evening.

Sarah looked at the tree in the salon. It was pretty, but it was not as glorious as the tree in Garrett's solarium. She could still see his bow tie hanging off the bough, and she smiled. The thought tickled her Garrett was such a mass of contradictions. Sarah bent down to readjust the things under the tree, knowing that Karen liked things to look like a cover from 'Better Homes and Gardens'. Sitting next to the tree, Sarah wondered how many more years would she be spending Christmas this way, with her family. She looked round the salon. Every inch of the room was familiar to her, but not her own. A melancholy filled her.

Something she had not wanted to think about was becoming something she could not ignore. Something was missing. Or perhaps it was someone. She'd grown up here, in this house. It should feel like home, it should fell safe. It did neither. More and more over the last six years the house left less and less like home. More and more there was an empty space in her, a space that was demanding to be filled. Filling that space was something Sarah feared.

Karen called her name. When the girl didn't answer she went in search of her. She saw the girl sitting next to the tree, looking as if she'd lost her best friend. "Sarah? Didn't you hear me?"

She looked over at her stepmother. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Karen nodded, "I asked you to come help me in the kitchen. What are you dreaming about?"

Sarah shook her head, "Nothing, just stuff." She rose to her feet. "Let's get that dinner on the table."

Karen had originally planned on being at her sister's house. So the dinner was not as lavish as it could have been had she'd taken more time to plan. In fact, it was not the dinner she'd have planned at all. It was roast beef, instead of a turkey or a goose. Karen's disappointment at not being able to be with her family was very clear. It was the first time Sarah had seen real friction between her father and his second wife. Having Bowen heaped on her as well, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It was nearly six when they were able to convince the men to come out of the study. Karen fretted that her dinner was going to be ruined, or the roast too dry as the men had put her off for nearly an hour and a half. Sarah noticed that her father and Bowen were drinking a bit more wine then she'd seen them do in the past. Something about this trial was not sitting well with either man. Sarah didn't really care how it affected Bowen, but she was worried about her father.

Toby picked at his meal and was overjoyed when Karen told him he was excused and could go to his room. Sarah wished she could be as easily dismissed. That was not likely to happen. Karen was leaning on her for moral support, more then she ever had. Even Karen seemed a bit irritable about Bowen. Tonight, Karen was practically pouting.

Bowen and Robert again disappeared into the study. Karen fought back tears of fury. She accepted Sarah's offer of help and after the kitchen was once more spic and span, she excused herself to go to her room. Sarah wondered if her father had the slightest idea of how upset Karen really was. It was nearly eleven when the men emerged from the study for the last time. Robert asked where Karen was and Sarah pointed to the upstairs.

"Sarah, see Oliver to the door, I'd best see if Karen is alright." Turning to his partner, Robert shook hands and went up the stairs.

Bowen looked a trifle the better for the wine he'd consumed at dinner. Sarah wondered if her father had lost his mind, leaving her alone with this odious man. She pulled his coat from the closet. "Good night, Mr. Bowen."

Bowen took a long time putting his coat on. All the while his eyes were on the girl. "When do you think you'll feel able to call me Oliver?"

"On the twelfth of never," Sarah said flatly. Bowen looked above the girl's head; there hanging was a mistletoe ball decoration. He lunged and pulled the unsuspecting girl to him. His lips were on hers, and his hands were doing things she didn't like. Sarah pushed him off. "Go home, you dirty drunk!" She wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she opened the door.

"Someday, Sarah. You're going to beg me to kiss you like that." Bowen chuckled as he made his exit.

Sarah slammed the door. "In your dreams!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Thirty Four

A King Comes Courting

Saturday the twenty sixth was a glorious morning. For one thing, Toby had allowed Sarah to sleep in. It was nearly ten when he came crashing though her door demanding she get out of the bed and help him with his snow fort. Sarah looked at him with one eye, and tried to pull the down comforter back up over her head. Her little brother was having none of that.

"You promised!" The boy stomped his foot. "And the day is getting away from us! I'm losing the light!"

Sarah sat up and stared at him. "Where did you hear that?"

Toby paused, "Uncle Tommy, last year at the picnic."

Sarah laughed. "Ok, squirt! I'm up. Let me clean up and dress. I'll meet you in the yard."

Toby's snow fort was in the middle of the yard, with Sarah's snowman acting as sentinel. Sarah was working on the wall when the war of the day before broke out to renewed battles. Toby's first shot caught her on the neck, sending wet snow down her back. Screaming, she turned on her brother. He took off round the gangway and toward the front lawn and what he thought would be his freedom. Sarah came round the corner with a slushy ball of snow in her mitten, ready to connect with Toby. Instead she connected with Garrett who was kneeling talking to Toby. Sarah looked at the man with snow on his face and words failed.

Garrett shook off the snow, narrowed his eyes and picked up a handful of his own. Sarah backed up, asking what he intended to do. He balanced the snowball as if it were light as air, tossing it gently up and catching it with smooth graceful motions on the tips of his gloved fingers. Sarah didn't see the motion she was too busy looking at his face. Garrett was closing in on her. When she was backed up against the hedge she let out a cry for mercy. He smiled, and pushed the slushy snowball into her face gently. Wiping the wet snow from his glove he began to brush the snow off her face. She was laughing and so was he. Toby stood in the front yard with a tall man the pair had forgotten about.

Garrett suddenly leaned in, and kissed her soundly on cold wet lips. "Hello, Cookie."

Sarah placed her arms over his shoulders and kissed him again. "Hello."

A throat being cleared brought the pair back to reality. Garrett groaned as he released the girl from his embrace. He took her hand and led her to where his father stood with Toby. The elder King smiled at her with fondness. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

Sarah blushed as she extended her wishes to the elder. "Merry Christmas…" she was not sure what to call him here, in the light of day. Calling him 'Father' in Garrett's house had been natural, but right now, here in front of her house. It just didn't feel right.

"How are you today, sir?"

Aubrey King looked at his son standing beside the snow-covered girl. "A sight warmer and dryer than you," he teased effortlessly.

Sarah looked at the wet snow clinging to her hair. "We were building a snow fort." She pointed to her brother. "This one broke a truce."

Garrett looked at Toby who didn't deny it, but stood with his arms crossed doing an imitation of a regal being. The fair-haired child looked up at his sister. "Warfare is not for the faint of heart."

Garrett cleared his throat "Neither is love."

Aubrey looked down at the boy standing beside him, "And who is this devious young warrior?"

"Father, this is Tobias Williams," Garrett made the introductions. "Toby, this is my Father, Mr. Aubrey King."

Toby looked up at the man. "You're his daddy?" The child had the look of unabashed adoration on his face for the elder.

"Yes." The elder King said with pride. "It's nice to meet you, young man."

Garrett slid his hand to Sarah's back, and placed his head close to hers. "We've come to pay a call on your parents."

Sarah fell her heartbeat skip a step, then race a bit. "You know you're always welcome."

Toby took hold of the elder King's hand. "Want to see my fort?"

Sarah intervened. "Toby, they've come to see Mom and Dad, first."

Toby looked crestfallen. "My fort's more interesting then them."

"Toby," Sarah shook her head, and he backed down. She looked at her disheveled appearance. "I'll see you in, but I don't dare use the front door like this."

Garrett moved his hand and caught hers. "You look like a snow-angel to me."

Sarah felt the colour rise in cheeks already glowing with the cold. "This way." She kept her fingers in those of the man. At the door Sarah rang the bell and a moment later Karen answered. "Mom, we've got company." Sarah announced.

Karen invited the men in, Sarah and Toby raced to the back to get out of wet garments and make a change to dry clothes.

Karen stood back as Garrett and the handsome elderly man entered her home. Garrett made the introductions. "Mrs. Karen Williams, allow me to present my father, Aubrey King. Father, this is Sarah's stepmother, Mrs. Karen Williams."

Aubrey extended a long elegant hand. "My dear lady, this is a great pleasure."

Robert came out of his study to see what the commotion in the hall could be. Seeing Garrett he joined them in the hall. Garrett introduced the men, and Aubrey shook hands with Sarah's father. Karen asked them into the salon after having taken their coats. Aubrey looked round the room and smiled at the tree.

"You've a very lovely home," he said. "So traditional."

Karen's pride shone like a blazing sun. "Thank you. Please be seated."

Aubrey chose a winged back chair, and looked completely at ease. Karen and Robert sat side by side on the couch across from him. "I hope you don't mind us dropping in so unexpectedly. At home the twenty-sixth is by tradition a day for visits with family and friends in a more casual manner, less hectic and more relaxed than all the ceremony that goes with Christmas Eve or Day. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for us to meet, and get to know each other."

Robert nodded, "You are welcome in our home, Mr. King. We've only met your son in person on one occasion, but we're very impressed with him."

"Kind of you to say." Aubrey gazed at his son, standing at his side. "I am equally impressed with your lovely daughter. My son has informed me that he's spoken to you on the subject of his courting your daughter."

Robert nodded. "He has."

Karen whispered, "When was that?"

"The day after Thanksgiving, dear," Robert informed her gently.

"Good." Aubrey said smoothly. "Far too often, young folk today forget that there are good reasons for traditions. I fear I'm very old fashioned, and have raised my family that way."

Garrett winced, "Father."

"Hush boy," Aubrey looked at Robert. "I hope his courting your Sarah meets with your approval. "

Robert could not mask the smile that was crossing his lips, Aubrey made his son very uncomfortable, in a fatherly way, but it wasn't something Robert had thought possible. "Yes, I approve. We like what we've seen of your son, so far."

Aubrey also smiled at Garrett's visible discomfort. "I was worried you might object to the difference in their ages."

Robert heard the groan that Garrett tried to stifle. "No, Mr. King. I don't have a problem with the differences in their ages. Sarah has always been around older people. I guess I never thought she'd be interested in anyone her own age."

"You must call me Aubrey," the elder King said. "May I address you as Robert?"

"Please do."

As soon as she was presentable, Sarah hurried down the back stairs, and for once, got the jump on Karen with the coffee tray. Whispering to herself to keep calm, she took the tray and it's goodies into the salon.

Karen looked up in surprise at the cart, and the girl rolling it. Her father smiled. Aubrey thanked Sarah, and accepted a cup of coffee, and a piece of Karen's homemade Dundee cake. She next served her father, and Karen. When she came to where Garrett was standing she picked up a Christmas cookie and playfully shoved it into his mouth as she walked past him, Garrett's eyes danced with mischief.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Toby came in, picked out his favorite cookie and went to sit at Aubrey's feet. Aubrey ruffled the boy's still fine hair. "A fine boy you have here, Robert. This one reminds me of Garrett at this age."

Garrett winked at Toby who winked back. "We've brought something to give to Toby." He turned to Karen. "If we may?"

"That's really so sweet of you," she said surprised and delighted that they would think of bringing a gift for her son. "Of course you may."

Garrett went to the door and signaled their limo driver. A moment later a uniformed man entered the house with a very large wrapped package. The man set the package down and stepped back. Aubrey raised a hand, "That will be all for now, Hobbs." The servant bowed and stepped back to the foyer. "Hobbs has been with me for years. He travels with me, sort of a personal servant and driver."

Toby was staring at the package. "Can I open it?"

Garrett knelt down beside him. "Of course; it's for you."

A moment later wrapping paper was flying and the boy squealed in delight as he spied what was sitting in the box. "It's a castle, my own castle!"

"Garrett," the elder King ordered. "Lift it out for the boy."

Garrett removed the beautiful one-of-a-kind building from the container. He looked at the excitement that Toby was showing. "Do you like it?"

Toby turned to Garrett and hugged him. "My own castle!" He repeated.

Sarah knelt down beside them. "This is amazing. It so… real."

Aubrey smiled down on the three children before him. "It is not unlike one I gave Garrett when he was about your age, Tobias."

Garrett showed Toby how to open the castle; inside were rooms that looked like a fairytale story. Toby looked inside and smiled a secret smile when he spied the throne room of the little model. He looked at Garrett and whispered, "The babe with the power."

Sarah looked up at Garrett, "How on earth did you know that Toby loved Castles?"

"Toby more or less told me so when he showed me his fort," Garrett said. "I knew my father was coming for Christmas, and I asked him to bring this with him. I know the man who designs these. Each one is different. It just seemed the perfect gift for my young friend here."

Toby stood up. "Help me take it up to my room" He asked Garrett. "You come too Sarah."

The parents watched they procession to take the castle to its new home. Robert commented. "Your son has quite a charming way with children."

"Yes, Garrett is very fond of them." Aubrey agreed.

"It's surprising that a man like that is not already married," Karen commented discreetly.

Aubrey understood the fears not being voiced. "I have for a long time tried to understand that boy! Until he voiced interest in Sarah, I was fearful that he was going to be a confirmed bachelor. Having met your daughter, I now understand he was merely waiting for his perfect match."

Robert leaned forward. "Then you believe he's serious?"

"Very." Aubrey confessed. "He's asked for my blessing."

Karen looked from one man to the other, "And you gave it?"

"The moment I met her, I knew she was the only woman my son could ever love."

Aubrey looked toward the stairs. "She sang a song to me as a Christmas present. There was no way I could not give my blessings. I hope you will do the same when they come to you, Robert."

Robert Williams rose to his feet, "When the time comes, and they come to me, they will receive my blessings." He looked at the stairway. "I'd rather see her with someone who loves her, then someone who just wants to possess her." He looked at Aubrey. "You see, Sarah is a very special kind of girl. The world does not see many like her anymore."

Aubrey knew far deeper the meaning of those words. "She is a precious thing."

Chapter Thirty Five

Tell me a story

Toby came down stairs with Garrett and Sarah in tow. He was going on and on about how his castle was the best thing any boy had ever gotten. Toby had asked Garrett to help him set in up on a table near his bed so he could go to it in his dreams. Sarah had watched as the man and the child worked side by side until the set up was perfect.

Garrett took Sarah's hand, held her back as the boy went on to the salon to gloat over his new toy and sat on the stairs. He pulled Sarah close, holding her with tender arms and gentle hands. He looked at her though his smoky glasses, hiding his eyes, and his soul. Long fingers crept up into her hair, as he cupped her face and tipped it upward. He rested his forehead to hers. "Sarah." He whispered her name, and for a moment the voice sounded strangely familiar. Sarah closed her eyes. The stairs, and a man…she could hear words, spoken six years ago by another King. A Goblin King. "We are well matched, you and I."

Sarah opened her eyes wide, "What did you just say?"

Garrett looked at her, "Sarah." He repeated the word.

'Come on, Sarah! You are sitting on the stair with a man who is professing undying love for you. A man who said he'd battle even you to keep you! Why are you dragging The Goblin King into the equation?' her mind scolded. "I thought you said something…"

Garrett pointed to the salon. "My father just said he thinks we're a good match. What did you think you heard?"

"We are well matched, you and I…"

Garrett smiled, "I agree." Had Sarah looked closely at his smile she'd have recognized the self-satisfied smirk of a King. Not even trying she was amusing him; he could only hope that once everything was settled things would remain amusing.

Karen came into the hall and cleared her throat. "Don't you two want to join us?"

Garrett sighed, "Yes, of course."

Sarah let Garrett follow Karen, but something made her pause a moment, looking up the staircase. The arch at the landing, and something less definable, begged her to notice, to hear the message. The stair here, in her parents' home, was very similar to another she'd stood on once, somewhere else. She had never noticed that before. Or maybe she had, and had just dismissed it, not wanting to see.

"Sarah, darling?" Garrett called her softly. Sarah turned, to see him standing there, holding a hand out to her. She stepped down and crossed the foyer to him, accepted the hand, and looked up at the smoky glass that covered his eyes. His arm went round her shoulder, and he smiled as she put an arm to his waist. " Darling?"

Sarah moved closer, putting her head on his heart. "Sorry, lost in thoughts."

Karen looked at the antique clock on the wall. "Gentlemen, would you care to stay for a buffet lunch?"

Aubrey looked at Karen with peaceful eyes. "That's very kind of you, Karen. If it's no trouble, Garrett and I would be pleased to accept your invitation."

Karen stood up, proud of her skills as a hostess. "No trouble at all. Sarah could you give me a hand with the table?"

Sarah nodded, leaving Garrett in the room full of males.

Karen opened her refrigerator, pulled out the cold roast beef that was left and some other items. She spoke quietly to Sarah as she began her arrangements. Sarah had to hand it to her; nothing got in Karen's way of being the perfect hostess. Sarah noticed that having the Kings there seemed to take some of the disappointment of not being at her sister's off Karen. When Karen finished setting up the sideboard, it looked like a picture from one of her magazines. The men praised her. Sarah lifted her water glass and silently toasted her stepmother. Karen's eyes glistened with pride.

By the end of the meal Robert was acting, as he'd known Aubrey for years instead of hours. Garrett was seated beside his father, and kept his eyes on Sarah through most of the meal. Toby would look at them and giggle.

"Sir," Garrett addressed Robert, "Do you and your wife have plans for New Years Eve?"

"We usually stay home that night." Robert said.

"I'm having a small group of friends in for dinner and ringing in the New Year. I'd be very pleased if you and your family would join us." Garrett extended the invitation.

Karen looked a bit troubled. "It will be difficult getting a sitter on such short notice."

"Toby is welcome in my home as well." Garrett winked at the boy.

"I get to see your house?" The little boy crowed. "That's so cool." Excitedly he turned to his mother. "Say yes!"

Robert snickered. "You have no idea of what you've just gotten yourself into Garrett."

Sarah looked at the way Garrett and Toby related to one another, as if they had a secret. "Toby will be fine there dad," she said with confidence.

Garrett understood the concerns that Karen had, "Mrs. Williams, I have a wonderful staff, and our cook's daughter is on hand to be sort of an unofficial nanny. I'm sure she can keep him out of trouble. I'll have videos for him to watch and I've a wonderful collection of wooden toys in a playroom that are going unused."

Karen looked at him and blinked. "You collect wooden toys?"

Garrett smiled, "I've been collecting them for years. It would make me happy to see someone play with them, besides me."

"Robert, what do you think?" Karen looked hopefully at her husband.

Robert looked at his son bouncing at the prospect of being able to see Garrett's house. "I think if I say anything but yes, there will be a rebellion here. Thank you Garrett. We'd love to come."

Garrett felt the smirk, but made himself smile instead. "Wonderful! Seven-ish then on New Years Eve."

The men went back into the salon as Karen and Sarah cleared the luncheon things away. Aubrey sat again in the winged back chair. This time Toby climbed up into his lap. The elder man smiled down at the child. "And what can I do for you?"

"Tell me a story." Toby requested, snuggling closer.

Robert looked on with amazement. First the boy's reaction to Garrett, now to his father. There was something so unusual in the behavior being displayed by his son. He looked to see if the man were disturbed by the child's instance. To his relief and his confusion, the man seemed most at ease with the child cradled in his lap.

Garrett leaned toward Robert. "My father has a magical way with children. I think that's why he has so many of his own."

Aubrey began to tell a story to the boy in his arms. His voice was soft and gentle. He spoke of mists and dragons filling the room with wonder. The child in his arms closed his eyes and fell into dreams. Aubrey looked up and saw that his words had a similar affect on the father as well. He smiled at the dazed look on Robert's face. "I have a good many grandchildren that I've practiced on," he said lightly. "And as for having a lot of children. Garrett exaggerates. Not all of my children are of my blood. I've adopted a good many and fostered others. I'm on the board of at least three orphanages." When Robert moved to remove the sleeping boy, Aubrey shook his head. "Leave him for now. I find nothing quite as comfortable as a sleeping child in ones arms."

Robert looked at Garrett, "I see now where you get your knack with kids."

Garrett freely admitted. "I am my father's son." Both Kings looked at each other, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Thirty Five

Tell me a story

Toby came down stairs with Garrett and Sarah in tow. He was going on and on about how his castle was the best thing any boy had ever gotten. Toby had asked Garrett to help him set in up on a table near his bed so he could go to it in his dreams. Sarah had watched as the man and the child worked side by side until the set up was perfect.

Garrett took Sarah's hand, held her back as the boy went on to the salon to gloat over his new toy and sat on the stairs. He pulled Sarah close, holding her with tender arms and gentle hands. He looked at her though his smoky glasses, hiding his eyes, and his soul. Long fingers crept up into her hair, as he cupped her face and tipped it upward. He rested his forehead to hers. "Sarah." He whispered her name, and for a moment the voice sounded strangely familiar. Sarah closed her eyes. The stairs, and a man…she could hear words, spoken six years ago by another King. A Goblin King. "We are well matched, you and I."

Sarah opened her eyes wide, "What did you just say?"

Garrett looked at her, "Sarah." He repeated the word.

'Come on, Sarah! You are sitting on the stair with a man who is professing undying love for you. A man who said he'd battle even you to keep you! Why are you dragging The Goblin King into the equation?' her mind scolded. "I thought you said something…"

Garrett pointed to the salon. "My father just said he thinks we're a good match. What did you think you heard?"

"We are well matched, you and I…"

Garrett smiled, "I agree." Had Sarah looked closely at his smile she'd have recognized the self-satisfied smirk of a King. Not even trying she was amusing him; he could only hope that once everything was settled things would remain amusing.

Karen came into the hall and cleared her throat. "Don't you two want to join us?"

Garrett sighed, "Yes, of course."

Sarah let Garrett follow Karen, but something made her pause a moment, looking up the staircase. The arch at the landing, and something less definable, begged her to notice, to hear the message. The stair here, in her parents' home, was very similar to another she'd stood on once, somewhere else. She had never noticed that before. Or maybe she had, and had just dismissed it, not wanting to see.

"Sarah, darling?" Garrett called her softly. Sarah turned, to see him standing there, holding a hand out to her. She stepped down and crossed the foyer to him, accepted the hand, and looked up at the smoky glass that covered his eyes. His arm went round her shoulder, and he smiled as she put an arm to his waist. " Darling?"

Sarah moved closer, putting her head on his heart. "Sorry, lost in thoughts."

Karen looked at the antique clock on the wall. "Gentlemen, would you care to stay for a buffet lunch?"

Aubrey looked at Karen with peaceful eyes. "That's very kind of you, Karen. If it's no trouble, Garrett and I would be pleased to accept your invitation."

Karen stood up, proud of her skills as a hostess. "No trouble at all. Sarah could you give me a hand with the table?"

Sarah nodded, leaving Garrett in the room full of males.

Karen opened her refrigerator, pulled out the cold roast beef that was left and some other items. She spoke quietly to Sarah as she began her arrangements. Sarah had to hand it to her; nothing got in Karen's way of being the perfect hostess. Sarah noticed that having the Kings there seemed to take some of the disappointment of not being at her sister's off Karen. When Karen finished setting up the sideboard, it looked like a picture from one of her magazines. The men praised her. Sarah lifted her water glass and silently toasted her stepmother. Karen's eyes glistened with pride.

By the end of the meal Robert was acting, as he'd known Aubrey for years instead of hours. Garrett was seated beside his father, and kept his eyes on Sarah through most of the meal. Toby would look at them and giggle.

"Sir," Garrett addressed Robert, "Do you and your wife have plans for New Years Eve?"

"We usually stay home that night." Robert said.

"I'm having a small group of friends in for dinner and ringing in the New Year. I'd be very pleased if you and your family would join us." Garrett extended the invitation.

Karen looked a bit troubled. "It will be difficult getting a sitter on such short notice."

"Toby is welcome in my home as well." Garrett winked at the boy.

"I get to see your house?" The little boy crowed. "That's so cool." Excitedly he turned to his mother. "Say yes!"

Robert snickered. "You have no idea of what you've just gotten yourself into Garrett."

Sarah looked at the way Garrett and Toby related to one another, as if they had a secret. "Toby will be fine there dad," she said with confidence.

Garrett understood the concerns that Karen had, "Mrs. Williams, I have a wonderful staff, and our cook's daughter is on hand to be sort of an unofficial nanny. I'm sure she can keep him out of trouble. I'll have videos for him to watch and I've a wonderful collection of wooden toys in a playroom that are going unused."

Karen looked at him and blinked. "You collect wooden toys?"

Garrett smiled, "I've been collecting them for years. It would make me happy to see someone play with them, besides me."

"Robert, what do you think?" Karen looked hopefully at her husband.

Robert looked at his son bouncing at the prospect of being able to see Garrett's house. "I think if I say anything but yes, there will be a rebellion here. Thank you Garrett. We'd love to come."

Garrett felt the smirk, but made himself smile instead. "Wonderful! Seven-ish then on New Years Eve."

The men went back into the salon as Karen and Sarah cleared the luncheon things away. Aubrey sat again in the winged back chair. This time Toby climbed up into his lap. The elder man smiled down at the child. "And what can I do for you?"

"Tell me a story." Toby requested, snuggling closer.

Robert looked on with amazement. First the boy's reaction to Garrett, now to his father. There was something so unusual in the behavior being displayed by his son. He looked to see if the man were disturbed by the child's instance. To his relief and his confusion, the man seemed most at ease with the child cradled in his lap.

Garrett leaned toward Robert. "My father has a magical way with children. I think that's why he has so many of his own."

Aubrey began to tell a story to the boy in his arms. His voice was soft and gentle. He spoke of mists and dragons filling the room with wonder. The child in his arms closed his eyes and fell into dreams. Aubrey looked up and saw that his words had a similar affect on the father as well. He smiled at the dazed look on Robert's face. "I have a good many grandchildren that I've practiced on," he said lightly. "And as for having a lot of children. Garrett exaggerates. Not all of my children are of my blood. I've adopted a good many and fostered others. I'm on the board of at least three orphanages." When Robert moved to remove the sleeping boy, Aubrey shook his head. "Leave him for now. I find nothing quite as comfortable as a sleeping child in ones arms."

Robert looked at Garrett, "I see now where you get your knack with kids."

Garrett freely admitted. "I am my father's son." Both Kings looked at each other, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Thirty Six

Puck smells a faun

Aubrey had enjoyed the visit, if he hadn't it would never have lasted as long as it did. He was delighted by the dynamics of the Williams family. Having met young Toby he could understand his son's attachment to the child. He didn't like the idea of just taking the boy away from parents who truly loved a child though; although he approved of Toby as Jareth's heir. So he began to hatch a plan to include Robert and Karen in some way.

Garrett sat gazing at Sarah with such longing, his father could not stand it a moment longer. "Why don't you two go have a walk," he suggested.

Garrett cringed. "Am I that obvious?"

Robert snickered, "You both are."

Sarah felt a rush of color to her cheeks and knew denying was out of the question. "Garrett, would you care to see the view of the house from my brother's fort?" She asked.

"Why Sarah, what a lovely idea," he rose to his feet, "Excuse us."

The first stars of the evening were beginning to shine as the pair walked hand in hand to the back of the large yard. When they reached the fortress of old boards and discarded items, the man pulled her to him with one forceful tug. His arms locking round her, lifted her off her feet and braced her back against what was left of an old willow. His mouth closed in on hers. The hunger he felt was matched by hers. His tongue slid over hers, playing an erotic game of tag. His fingers dug into her coat as he tightened his grip.

His kisses had left her breathless, and she clung to him in an effort to not collapse.

Garrett pulled back, licking the taste of her from his lips. "We kiss like that again Cookie, and we'll melt the snow."

Sarah felt the heat of him even though her coat. "I hope Toby likes slush," she whispered.

Garrett pulled her closer. "Sarah, you are turning my well ordered world upside down." His eyes drank her in. "Without you, I'm lost…and lonely."

Sarah whispered, "Garrett, you've no idea how much…how I…want you."

Garrett claimed her kiss once again. This time when he pulled back, he moaned. "Darling, I think we'd better return to the house. I don't trust myself out here alone with you."

"Not yet, Garrett. Please…just a moment more." She pleaded.

The man with the smoky glasses pressed against her. "Cookie, I'm on the edge of devouring you now," he warned.

"Please." She whispered again. "Just a moment…" Warm lips opened under his, the promise of complete surrender was more than evident.

Garrett ended the kiss and drew back, without releasing her from his embrace. "I have no desire to end this here, love. I want you, Sarah." He saw the flicker in her eyes and amended. "However it's not the time or the place." He slowly lowered her to her feet, and moved back a step.

Sarah leaned back on the willow, "I want you too, Garrett."

He drew a ragged breath. "Enough to come to my bed?"

"I…" she drew a ragged breath. "I …want to… but."

"You're not yet quite sure of me, are you my love?" His hand reached for her jaw. "We're strangers, choosing a path under these stars. I'll be there, for you, Sarah. Choose the path."

Sarah felt her lips part, his words were familiar, yet not. "I'm falling in love with you." She said at last. "And I'm afraid."

Garrett cupped the chin, tenderly, easily. "Let yourself fall…I'll be there to catch you," he promised. "My will is as strong as yours."

"It will have to be." Sarah looked toward the house. "So are we now officially a couple?" Garrett reached into the inner pocket of his coat, and handed her a long thing box. Sarah looked up at him and opened the box. On white satin bed sat a long sliver charm bracelet. On the bracelet were miniature images of folklore creatures including fairies and little goblins. She looked up at Garrett.

"I wanted you to have something unusual. Something totally different, something totally us." He picked up the bracelet, fastening it to her left wrist. "Now, Sarah Williams, we are official."

She looked at the gift. "Garrett King, this is perfect."

Tucking her left hand into his right arm, he led her back toward the house. "A word of warning, Cookie. I'm a very jealous male, and I don't share."

"I'll keep that in mind," she teased.

Garrett paused as they reached the back door. "See that you do, Cookie."

Toby had awakened from his short nap and Aubrey was standing. Garrett sighed, "Looks like our visit is over. He's up and looking like he's ready to leave."

Sarah and her parents said their good byes to the King men. Aubrey kissed Sarah's cheek and shook hands with Robert, then kissed Karen's hand. He thanked her for a lovely time and a wonderful meal. Garrett took Sarah into his arms, "I'll call you tomorrow, Cookie."

Karen turned to Robert and mouthed, 'cookie?'

Aubrey snickered to himself.

Sarah and Garrett seemed to take little notice as they stood locked in each other's arms. He bent toward her as she lifted her face to him. The kiss was fleeting, but spoke volumes. The man with the smoky glasses stepped back, a peaceful continence on his face.

Father and son walked slowly to the car in silence. They settled in the car and Hobb awaited his instructions. "Home, Puck."

"Home, home, or …"

Jareth let the glamour drop as he cuffed the faun driving. "Garrett King's house."

Puck smiled broadly. "Master a question. Why has thou used another faun in dealing with the girl?"

Jareth looked at Oberon. "I'm not using a faun."

"The only faun I use is Puck." Oberon confirmed. "Puck what do you mean, another faun?"

"I could smell it the moment I entered that house." Puck pulled the car over, and turned to look at the men in the back seat. "Are you two sitting there, telling me you could not smell it?" Oberon looked at Jareth, who looked back blankly. Then both looked at Puck. The faun glared. "Well if not you two, then who?"

Jareth turned to his father, who in turn looked at him. Both said the name at the same time. "Miles."

Puck shook his head. "You think that one a fool?"

Jareth groaned, "I need Hoggle."

"The dwarf?" Oberon waved Puck to drive. "Whatever for?"

Jareth squirmed in his seat. "No one can smell mischief like him. He's got a better nose then even Puck." He pounded his fist into the leather seat. "Blast! That means going and making nice with the little scab."

"I could ask about see if any of the fauns have heard anything." Puck suggested.

Jareth was still writhing over the thought of having to ask anything of Hoggle. "Ask, in His name," The Goblin King pointed to the High King.

Puck laughed, "Goes without saying…You are not very popular, Jareth."

Jareth frowned, "I don't know why."

Both the High King and the faun stared.

Chapter Thirty Seven

Hoggle, I need a favor

The dwarf stood in the throne room, mouth wide open. He could not believe his ears. First the King used his name correctly, secondly he was being asked…ASKED for a favor instead of being ordered to just do a job. Something about the way the king was acting told the dwarf no to push it. History over ruled, and Hoggle narrowed his eyes on the Goblin King. "What's you up to now?"

Jareth loathed asking for help, it irked him like nothing else. "Look Hogs Brain!"

Hoggle stomped his foot. "I knows it, I knows you're up to no good." He began to walk out on the king.

"Fine, leave. Who cares if Sarah is in danger." Jareth growled. "Fool girl brought it on herself." Turning his back on the dwarf, the King prayed to all the known and unknown Gods that Hoggle cared more about Sarah then his own pride.

Hoggle froze, "Sarah's in danger? From who?" He looked at the king's backside. "If this is a jest Jareth!"

Jareth turned and glared, "Do you really think I'd come to you with a jest? Have you any idea at all how it galls me to have to look to you for help?"

Hoggle asked again. "What danger, and from who?"

"I'm not sure, whom." Jareth stormed. "But I can tell you from what. A faun."

Hoggle shivered in aversion, "Disgusting things!"

On that point Hoggle and his King agreed; neither one could abide most fauns. Puck was the only one Jareth had ever found worth spending time with. Yet even with Puck Jareth was wise enough to keep an eye open for pranks. "Puck smelled Faun magic at Sarah's home…Oberon and I didn't."

Hoggle moved toward his King, "You set a faun on Sarah?" He accused the King.

"Hoggle!" The King shouted. "I would never set a faun on Sarah!" The veneer cracked. "I'd as soon stop breathing, before I'd ever allow one of them to touch my Sarah! But somehow someone suck one past me!" Jareth sunk to the floor. He looked away, for fear of showing himself.

Hoggle crept closer, then began to pat the King's shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

Jareth looked up at the dwarf, and for the first time saw compassion. "Come with me to Sarah's home. Tell me what you smell, what you feel and help me set up new protections. Something Faun Magic can not break though. Help me protect Sarah."

The dwarf crouched down. "Who would ever have thought we'd be on the same side?" He felt for the king.

Jareth cleared his throat. "This does not change anything between us." He looked off in the distance even though there was nothing to look at. "I still find you repulsive."

Hoggle sighed. "And I still loathe and dread you."

They looked at each other the beginnings of a treaty forged between them


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Thirty Seven

Hoggle, I need a favor

The dwarf stood in the throne room, mouth wide open. He could not believe his ears. First the King used his name correctly, secondly he was being asked…ASKED for a favor instead of being ordered to just do a job. Something about the way the king was acting told the dwarf no to push it. History over ruled, and Hoggle narrowed his eyes on the Goblin King. "What's you up to now?"

Jareth loathed asking for help, it irked him like nothing else. "Look Hogs Brain!"

Hoggle stomped his foot. "I knows it, I knows you're up to no good." He began to walk out on the king.

"Fine, leave. Who cares if Sarah is in danger." Jareth growled. "Fool girl brought it on herself." Turning his back on the dwarf, the King prayed to all the known and unknown Gods that Hoggle cared more about Sarah then his own pride.

Hoggle froze, "Sarah's in danger? From who?" He looked at the king's backside. "If this is a jest Jareth!"

Jareth turned and glared, "Do you really think I'd come to you with a jest? Have you any idea at all how it galls me to have to look to you for help?"

Hoggle asked again. "What danger, and from who?"

"I'm not sure, whom." Jareth stormed. "But I can tell you from what. A faun."

Hoggle shivered in aversion, "Disgusting things!"

On that point Hoggle and his King agreed; neither one could abide most fauns. Puck was the only one Jareth had ever found worth spending time with. Yet even with Puck Jareth was wise enough to keep an eye open for pranks. "Puck smelled Faun magic at Sarah's home…Oberon and I didn't."

Hoggle moved toward his King, "You set a faun on Sarah?" He accused the King.

"Hoggle!" The King shouted. "I would never set a faun on Sarah!" The veneer cracked. "I'd as soon stop breathing, before I'd ever allow one of them to touch my Sarah! But somehow someone suck one past me!" Jareth sunk to the floor. He looked away, for fear of showing himself.

Hoggle crept closer, then began to pat the King's shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

Jareth looked up at the dwarf, and for the first time saw compassion. "Come with me to Sarah's home. Tell me what you smell, what you feel and help me set up new protections. Something Faun Magic can not break though. Help me protect Sarah."

The dwarf crouched down. "Who would ever have thought we'd be on the same side?" He felt for the king.

Jareth cleared his throat. "This does not change anything between us." He looked off in the distance even though there was nothing to look at. "I still find you repulsive."

Hoggle sighed. "And I still loathe and dread you."

They looked at each other the beginnings of a treaty forged between them


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Thirty Eight

Deep in the night

Hoggle looked round the foyer that Jareth had popped them into. It was strange to his eyes, but then he found most human things strange. Jareth stood back and let the dwarf start sniffing. The scent of faun magic was very strong in the foyer, but it was not the only place it was strong. There was a trail of magic, and the dwarf could not just smell it, he could taste it. "It's a faun alright." Both the King and the dwarf shivered, repulsed. The little man started to move, following the trail.

Sarah awoke to sounds, and wondered if Toby had gone down to pull more of his gifts from under the tree to play with. She didn't want him disturbing their parents. Not bothering to pull on her robe she left her warm comfortable bed and started down the stairs. "Toby, have you any idea of what time it is…" she stopped. Her eyes could not believe what they were seeing. Jareth was standing near the stairs, watching as Hoggle was walking round sniffing and nodding. Sarah walked to where she'd be eye level with the King and still on the stairs. "What are you doing?" Jareth held his hand up to silence her. He was watching the dwarf and paying attention to the movements the little man was making. Sarah reached over and poked the king asking again, "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you!" he blurted out. "I've been alerted that someone saw fit to set a faun on your scent."

Leaning on the rail, Sarah asked. "And Hoggle?"

"He's following the scent of the faun. There's not a better nose in my kingdom then Hoggle!" The king praised. "Now go to your room, go back to bed, and leave us to our work." Sarah made a face at the king and turned to go up the stairs. She placed her and on the rail and the little silver charms on her bracelet made a soft tinkling noise. "Halt!" Jareth grabbed her wrist and looked at the bracelet. "What is this?"

Sleep or lack there of, had made Sarah brazen. She leaned toward the king, aware but not fully of her gown displaying her curves. "It's called a bracelet."

Jareth tightened his grip, saw the dwarf stop his search, and waved the little man back to his task. Raising his voice slightly, Jareth growled at the young woman. "I know what a bracelet is, my dear. I also happen to be more than familiar with every piece of jewelry you possess. Who gave this to you?" He worked on keeping the mask up, but the sight of her in that revealing nightgown was doing things to him he didn't want her to know she could do.

Sarah tugged to pull her wrist free, and could not. "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter that someone is giving love gifts to my woman?" mocked the King. When Sarah opened her mouth to protest his avowed ownership, he raised a hand. "I can prove my point and you well know it." He released her hand, "Go to your room, I will deal with you later."

The woman gave a moments thought to sparring, thought better of it and turned to go up the stairs. "Deal with me will you?" She muttered under her breath. "Send me to my room will you? We'll see about that. It's my damn house."

Hoggle was standing near the hall and pointed toward the study. "The scent is strongest from there." As the king followed him, the dwarf looked up at him in concern.

"What is it?" ask the King impatiently.

"You know damn well where she got that bobble! The silver smith told me you ordered it weeks ago." The dwarf shook his head, "What game are you playing?"

"Are you checking up on me, runt?" Jareth grabbled Hoggle by the ear. "I know I gave it to her, she doesn't!" He released the ear. "I gave her that as Garrett… Jareth has to be possessive!" He looked back toward the stairs. "In fact I'm going to have to deal with this as soon as you find the beginning of the Faun trail." He smiled, thinking on having a sparing with his favorite opponent.

Hoggle pointed to the Study door; "It's strongest from there." Jareth waved his hand, the door opened, and the pair entered. Hoggle gagged, and Jareth was now fully aware of the magic. Hoggle turned to his King and glared. "How could you miss this?"

"I've never been in this room!" Jareth snarled right back.

"Fauns," both men said in unison. "Dirty, devious, repulsive half and halves."

Jareth looked down at Hoggle. "Seems there's a good deal we agree on."

"I'll never admit to that." The dwarf was moving round the study. Paused a moment then reached up under the desk and took hold of something. He showed the item to his King. "Pan talisman." Hoggle said in disgust. "The room must be littered with them."

Jareth drew a willow reed basket out of the air. "Find them, collect them and we'll dispose of them."

Hoggle began pulling the amulets and tossing them in the basket. "Are you not worried we'll wake her parents?"

"No, I've a sleep deepening spell on them, and the boy as well" He smiled. "While you do that, I've a lady waiting. And it never pays to keep that lady waiting." Jareth vanished.

Hoggle shook his head.

In her room, Sarah paced. How dare he order her about in her own home? How dare he tell her what she could wear or not wear. Who did he think he was? She looked round the room, and knew she had no way of preventing his entry. Obsidian didn't work on him, and the owl feathers were his charm to protect her from others. She paced, and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the long-standing mirror. Suddenly she was aware of just how revealing her gown really was.

A tap came at her door. Sarah crossed her arms. "Go away."

"Open the door." Jareth said calmly.

"When hell freezes over," she replied.

"Open this door," he said once again.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!"

"Open this door!" He ordered.

"Not if you were the last Fae alive!"

Jareth walked though the door. "Why must it always be the hard way with you?" His voice was low and dangerous. "Do you really enjoy taunting me, and forcing my hand?"

Sarah backed up. "Get out." She raised her left hand and pointed to the door he'd just passed though as if it were not there.

Jareth grabbed the wrist, "Let me see this thing?" He inspected the bracelet as the girl tried without success to pull free. "How charming," he mocked. "Someone knows how much you love my subjects." His gloved fingers toyed with the charms. His eyes grew dark. "Who gave you this?" She refused to speak, and Jareth backed her against the wall. Tipping her face up to him, he repeated. "Who gave you this?"

"A man," she stated firmly.

"Well I didn't think it was a woman who would give you such a gift as this." Jareth mocked her. He still held her wrist and his fingers moving over the charms. "And it appears you like this gift. Give me a reason to allow you to keep it, Sarah."

"You don't have the… right…" she went into a panic.

"Of course I do, my pet," he corrected her smoothly. "So why should I let you keep it, this gift from a man?"

"Jareth, you can't take this from me! I won't let you." Her protest sounded punny even to her. "He gave it to me!"

Jareth leered, "Give me something in exchange." He looked down at her, pinned against the wall, and heaving. "Give me something, good."

"Pervert," she whispered.

"Wench," he returned, as he lowered his head to place his lips on the spot just below her ear on her throat. He knew that was a place that excited her.

"Beast," she moaned.

"Wanton demoiselle," he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Demon…." the word came out in a gasp.

"Demon's lover," he moved his lips to hers. His hand released the wrist as he wrapped her in his arms. Her hand now free slid up his back over taunt muscles. He pressed closer, the thin fabric of her gown no protection from his assault. His hands moved over her with the skill of an accomplished lover. He could feel her body's response to him, and it pleased him. For a moment she'd forgotten to fight him. Not only forgotten, but was take pleasure from his attack. Jareth slid his hand down her back, and gripped the delicate curve of her derriere. He squeezed as he pulled her hips towards his.

"We can't." she protested weakly.

"We can." He cajoled. He squeezed her again as he made sure her hips connected to his.

"No."

He kissed her throat. "Yes."

"Don't," the mournful plea came.

Again he placed his hand over the roundness, pressing her against his now evident arousal. "Do." He urged huskily.

"I can't," she responded in spite of her efforts not to.

"You can," he teased with his body.

"I don't want to!" She whimpered.

Jareth raised his head, looked at her and smiled. "Liar."

"You're not mortal." She reminded him.

"You want me anyway." He lightly patted the rump under his fingers. His head lowered and he moved to kiss her throat again. "And I so want you."

Sarah closed her eyes, the feel of his lips burning their way down her throat. Over her shoulders, lower, lower. A soft tug and the shoulder of her gown dropped down. Fae lips kissed the newly revealed swell of skin. The girl gasped, but made no effort to get free.

Jareth had waited a long time for her, and knew he would have to wait a bit longer. But the temptation to tease her, and entice her, was a temptation he gave in to so easily. He swept her up into his arms, and carried her to her bed. He crawled on top of her a moment after he'd placed her in the center of the bed. His body pressed against hers. "We fit so well together, Sarah. You know that's true." He cupped the breast that was almost completely revealed but not quite. "Come away with me."

"I can't." It was weakly given.

"You want to, my pet. You know it as well as I do." He pulled the remains of the gown off the hardening peak of her rosebud nipple. Gloved fingers slid over it, with a new torment. "Feels good?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She murmured.

"This and so much more I offer you, my dear." He moved deliberately, taking his time. "All you have to do, is come away with me."

"No." she shook her head, fighting with what little strength she had left.

Jareth smiled, he had known she'd refuse. He'd counted on her to refuse. Knowing that Garrett was the reason made him perversely happy. If he had to lose, it was best to lose to himself. He sighed, gripped her breast, so that the nipple was standing like a mountain peak. He nodded, "I'll take this in exchange for the bracelet," he announced as he moved his head to her breast. "I will always be first to have you, Sarah. Always." His tongue flicked against her, and she jumped and cried out. Jareth smiled, " Yes, that was nice, wasn't it? You enjoyed it so much, didn't you? Enjoy this." He drew her against his teeth, the hiss of her breath encouraging him. "More? Of course, anything you wish my wanton vixen." This time he opened his mouth and suckled, hard. Her hands had been gripping the bed, now they were pushing against him. Her back arched, as he knew it would. His right hand released the breast as he suckled, and went to squeeze her rounded fanny. When he released the nipple from his mouth he smiled at her. "You may keep the bracelet." He sat up, pulled her hand up and looked at the sliver trinket. "I will however make one addition to it." He waved his hand and then with satisfaction rose from her bed. "Hoggle and I will be done soon, I suggest you go to sleep now." The words said, he departed in a swirl of mist and glitter.

Sarah raised the bracelet. In the center was a perfect replica of The Goblin King.

"Bastard." She uttered coarsely.

"Yes," the disembodied voice agreed. "I am."

Hoggle tossed amulet after amulet into the reed basket. He looked up when the King joined him with a satisfied grin on his face. Hoggle shook his head. "What did you do to her now?"

Gathering up the reed basket and making sure everything was as it had been when they appeared, Jareth smirked. "Hogs Breath, I don't kiss and tell." He took hold of the dwarf and transported them out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Thirty Nine

Dangerous Day Dreams

Sarah arrived at the bookstore early Monday. With no classes until after the New Year, she had promised Emrys that she'd reorganize some of the stock. All of the other help he'd hired for the holidays were gone now. It was back to just the two of them. It had been a very good season for the store, and there were some late orders to be mailed.

Since the store had been closed for the extended weekend there was a back up of stock to be sorted, priced, and shelved.

Emrys helped with the orders to be sent out. They had to be packed and labeled and put into the box that was to be taken to the post office. As it happened to be very slow, Emrys felt she could handle the store alone for a few hours. Shortly after he'd gone, an unexpected delivery was made.

Sarah opened the box expecting storybooks and romance novels. The box contained anything but mundane books. The first thing that caught her eye was the explicit cover of the book on top. It was titled 'Love Games'. Sarah was glad she was alone, her face must have gone three shades of crimson. She closed the box in a hurry and decided to sort it down in the adult material room.

Eye watched eyes the color of the ocean. They had seen the delivery made, as he'd known it would be. He had sent the books himself. Each one in the box carried its own spell. Each more powerful in its suggestion. All he had to do now was wait for one of the books to call out to him. He could wait; time was after all on his side.

Sarah carried the box to the room at the rear of the store. Unlocking the door she left it ajar so she could hear the bell on the door if someone entered. Sarah set the box on the table to sort it. As she set aside the top book, it fell open. The book was a graphic pictorial sex manual. Her hand reached over to close it, but another page turned, and she couldn't take her eyes off the pictures. Then the page turned again, by itself it seemed. Sarah shook her head, "Get a grip!" She said out loud. "The pages are just reacting to wind currants in this drafty old building." She picked the book up. "It's just a book Sarah." For one moment one of the pictures in the book brought back the memory of Jareth in her room, demanding an exchange to allow the bracelet that he objected to. Sarah closed her eyes, she could still feel the burning sensation of his lips on her; his words challenging and teasing and enticing. Her mind wandered, seeing a different alternative, one in which she gave in to her Goblin King. The thought drew a long impassioned lamentation as her hand came to rest on her heart. It was regret, regret she felt at having to deny her Goblin King yet again.

Having found a place on a high shelf for the manual, she went to look at what else was in box. Each book in the box seemed more shocking then the one before it. There was a book on how to make a man desire you more; one on how to find pleasures on your own, one on learning to take pleasure from pain. Sarah thought about her time in the Labyrinth and remembered coming upon 

Jareth in that tunnel outside the oubliette. She feel into a daydream, remembering how sexy he'd looked at that moment. That leather jacket, the dove gray breeches and those well-worn boots. She wondered if anything in the world could smell as good as Jareth. She had wondered what the hell he was going to do with that riding crop he had been carrying. "Stop Sarah!" She laughed out loud.

When she reached the bottom of the box the last book was titled 'Sexual Fantasies Come True'. She laughed. Well who didn't have a fantasy or two? She opened the book, thinking she'd just skim it so to know what section to place it in. She knew it was a mistake the moment the book opened. Strange smoked poured out of it, even as she dropped it, it remained open, filling the room with it's magic. Sarah wanted to turn to run, but found herself frozen in place as her flights of fancy and sexual dreams flooded her reality. "Jareth…help." she whispered.

Miles felt it, the change, it was ever so slight. Not enough to alert anyone who was not close by. He moved casually toward the bookstore. Long fingers turned the closed for lunch sign, flipped the lock until it clicked. Miles looked into the glass of the show case in front, "Show me Emrys." He commanded. The glass fogged over, and the image of the merchant was revealed. He was standing in line at the post office, and chatting with some of the other residents of the village. Miles tapped the glass and the vision dissolved. He moved toward the area where the sound system for the store was kept. Opening the machine he placed the CD in his hand in the machine and set it to loop.

Jareth was in the throne room of his castle, going over the amulets and destroying each one personally. His head shot up, "Sarah." He said then turned to take flight.

The sound system began to play the sexually charged music; the beat of the drums and the sounds of the trumpet in the song filled the air of the room Sarah was trapped in. Miles entered as he removed his topcoat. "Hello, Sarah," he said as if nothing were wrong. "Did you have a nice Holiday, my dear?" He walked over, and kissed her forehead. Then taking a look at her he clucked his tongue. "Who has been a naughty girl? Some of your innocence is missing, dear heart. Playing little sex games, kitten? You really should have invited me to play. I'm hurt." He placed his hand to her waist, took her hand in the other hand. "Dance with me, you know how much you love how exciting I make it."

Sarah's feet no long were stuck fast to the floor but they were not working for her either. Sarah looked at Miles with distrust. "I don't feel like dirty dancing with you, Miles Fae Child."

Miles smiled, "You are so wonderfully resourceful. Eternity with you will be such a pleasure." He moved and she followed his dance steps, as he knew she would. "Yes, I am Fae… But Sarah, dearest, that should not be surprising to you. You are so familiar with some of us already. I take it, that it was The Goblin King who decided to gobble a bit of you."

"Let me go, Miles," she warned. "Jareth does not take lightly to anyone messing with his possessions."

The music slowed, and Miles pulled her closer, hips moving in a way that was designed to awaken a woman's deepest desires. "Ah but Jareth is not here, and I am…" his hands began to stroke her. "So it was Jareth who nibbled on your sweetness."

"You think I go around begging Fae to …" she stopped, he was baiting her, and it was working. 'Jareth hurry, or you won't be the first!' Her mind screamed out.

Miles was amused. "Sarah, anyone as desirable as yourself never has to beg." He spun her out, planning on how wonderfully it would feel when her body came back to his. He had not counted on the angry Fae King who griped the hand of the woman and pulled her free of Miles' influence. The music came to a halt, and the woman was suddenly burying her face in the armor of the Goblin King.

"I warned you once, old man! This one is mine." The King held the woman with possessiveness.

Miles laughed lightly, "Can't blame me for trying, now can you?" He looked at the woman. "Do you plan on taking her innocence one piece at a time?"

"What I plan is none of your concern. You've been warned twice now. Is exile not enough punishment for you?" Jareth's voice was hard with anger.

Sarah gripped his armor tighter.

Miles sighed, "Pity, Sarah. I had such lovely plans for our time together. Ah well, it's not to be." He picked up his topcoat. "However, my dear, should you change your mind… you know where to find me."

Jareth watched as the other Fae used magic to leave. "He's gone," he whispered softly. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, but made no effort to move.

Jareth looked round the room, "What the devil are you doing in this den of depravity in the first place?"

"Putting stock away… the book." she pointed to the book still on the floor. "It must have been spellbound. It started to … smoke…and then I could not move…. "

Jareth listened to her recounting. "Is that when you called out to me?" She nodded. He lifted her gently, seating her on the table she'd used to sort the books. "Sarah, my pet. This is not the kind of reading material I wish my Queen to read. You seem to have a wild streak I was not aware of, pet."

Sarah looked at him, "You're teasing me? Now, while I'm still feeling the effects of that spell and those books?" Her eyes were still filled with dark desires.

Jareth whispered "So you did read some of them."

"I'm over twenty one Jareth," she informed him hotly.

Jareth eyed her. "Yes, pet. I know. What are your dark desires, who do you day dream of?"

"I'll take that one to my grave," she promised, jumping off the table and moving past him.

A hand griped her elbow, arms clasping her from behind her. "You called me, remember?" His voice teased.

"Don't make me regret it," she warned.

"Come away with me," he implored. "Come and be my love."

Sarah rested her head against him. "Jareth, please."

He stopped. "We have to get out of this room." He pulled her swiftly to the door. "Hurry! It's not safe. Not even for me."

Once out of the room Jareth looked at her, "Is there a key?" She handed it to him, trusting him completely. He locked it and pulled her a distance from it. "Don't let anyone go in there. I'm off to see someone about cleaning up this mess. That's Fae magic, so powerful even I could feel its pull." He saw a shadow pass over her lovely face. One gloved hand cupped it, and made her look up into mismatched eyes. "Sarah, how often have I asked you to come away with me?"

"Every time you see me," she said with sweet sadness.

"And I shall until you consent," he promised with the tease that was more like himself. "I don't need a magical push to do that." Gloved fingers stroked her cheek.

"I daydream about you…" she confessed in a quiet voice. "I'm falling in love with a mortal, and I still daydream of you."

"I shall always come first," he promised and vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Forty

Oberon's dilemma

Oberon was sitting in the solarium having tea when Jareth came in, madder than a hornet. The High King watched as his child sunk into a seat. "I thought you were in the castle at the center of the Goblin City destroying amulets?"

Jareth looked at his father. "I was. I'd be there still if not for Sarah calling me. Miles sent a box of enchanted sexual manuals to the bookstore. He knew that Emrys was out, I don't know how, but I know he knew she was alone. He trapped her in a room full of sexual fantasias and depraved dreams."

"Not unlike what you did with that crystal ballroom trick of yours." Oberon observed impartially.

Jareth objected loudly. "Father, I would never have forced myself on Sarah in that room. It was only to awaken her desires, not overwhelm her."

The High King raised an elegant brow, "Come now son, this is your father you are speaking to. Had Sarah given in to you then and there, you'd have raced her to your chambers and have had your way with her."

Jareth could not argue the truth of that statement, "The difference being, I love Sarah, Miles is obsessed." Jareth stood and began to pace. "I've had to warn him twice, verbally. And I've had to save Sarah from an attack on the dream plane… Now enchanted sex books. And what's worse, these damn books had an affect on me as well!"

The High King looked up, "They did what?"

"Affected me." Jareth covered his face with gloved hands. "Now we need to send someone in there to clean it up, before the mortals of that town all turn depraved."

Oberon sighed heavily. "I know this is rather inconvenient." Holding up a hand he silenced the protest as it formed on his child's lips. "Unfortunately, it's also within the rules. Miles is a free agent, he has a much right to pursue Sarah." The High King sipped his tea. "Jareth, until she is joined to you she is not fully yours. Yes, yes, I know! You marked her. And most Fae honor the marking of another. However, son, nothing says a rival can not try to sway the marked one away."

"Sarah is mine." Jareth muttered though pursed lips.

"Of course she is," his father agreed. "You're not afraid of a competitor are you?"

"Miles does not fight fair." Jareth removed the armor breastplate and set it aside.

Oberon snickered. "Neither do you as I recall."

&

Miles paced the gallery, stopping before the painting he'd just set on the wall. It had started out to be the Garden of Eden, but instead of Eve, he'd placed the naked form of one Sarah Williams in the scene. He gazed on the form, and sighed. He could not see the advantages of choosing that Goblin King over him. He felt he had so much more to offer the mortal. He took hold of the charm Oberon's Queen had given him, and formed his plan.

Emrys returned and saw the sign saying keep out on the door of the adult material room, and looked at Sarah. "Sarah are we having a problem with the plumbing or some other utility?"

Sarah looked at the sign. "Yes, we are having a problem. I've called for a specialist to come and clean up the mess in there."

"Perhaps I should have a look." Emrys suggested.

Sarah grabbed the old man by the arm. "Trust me, you don't want to go in there!"

Emrys looked at the force in the eyes of his young mortal friend. "Alright Sarah."

He looked at his watch, "Why don't you take your lunch now. When the specialist arrives I'll have them clean the mess you say is in there."

Sarah was not hungry, she was angry. At herself for being stupid and looking at those books. At Miles for using her and thinking so lightly of it all. She began to walk toward the park, feeling that a good turn would do her a world of good. After all, it was the park, she'd be safe there, right?

Miles looked at the mirror. "Show me Sarah." He commanded. Seeing her walking in the park he began to pace in front of the mirror. "I can not just walk up to you in the park. You'd make a scene and we both know it. How can I beguile you? What can I do that you are not expecting?" Looking round the gallery he smiled. "Ah yes. That will work nicely."

Sarah had reached the end of the park, when she saw the sign go up at the little art gallery. A showing of watercolors by one of her favorite artist was being presented. She looked at her watch. Emrys would not mind if she were a few minuets late, she was sure.

She looked at the owner of the little art gallery. She'd seen him time and again. He smiled at her, as she entered, and she smiled back. He handed her a program and she started to walk though the gallery. All the anger was sheeting off her.

Miles wove the spell, "See only the beauty, my dear," he said in a voice filled with magical mastery. "Enter the upper floor, Sarah…come to me."

Sarah moved toward the stairway she had not recalled seeing before. The sign said the show continued with more artwork on the upper level. Placing a hand on the rail she looked up and stepped lightly up the stairs. On the way up the stairs were a few watercolors, until she reached the landing above. The lights of the landing were subdued, softer than the ones on the main floor. Sarah looked at the program, and wondered why it didn't state what pieces were being shown in this part of the gallery. She passed though the arch on the landing and wondered why the lighting was so low, could the work up here be that delicate?

The first painting was different from the technique she was use to. She read the tag. It was by Phil Austin, but it was not his usual work. She was use to seeing his American landscapes and seascapes. This didn't look like American work; it was old worldish. So unlike Austin she thought.

Sarah moved along the dim lit corridor, to the last of the watercolors. Yet the corridor went on, as did the artwork. Sarah looked to see if there was mention of this in the program. Then she moved to see what was before her. The first work was not a watercolor, it was a soft and delicate oil. The subject was pastoral, and inviting. She looked at the work with appreciation. The next work was a variation of the birth of Venus. Sarah studied the brush strokes and admired the mastery. The paintings were becoming larger pieces now. Some were quite large, and Sarah stood before each for precious moments.

Miles watched her being drawn along the enchanted gallery, deeper, deeper. Until she was no longer standing in any part of the gallery at the edge of the park, but was instead standing in the upper gallery of his home. He let the subtle paintings work magic on her that the living statues didn't have the refinement to charm her with. Sarah needed romance, not depravity. Miles could offer her a most romantic seduction he was sure. Soon she would reach the painting he wanted her to see. Miles turned and closed off the way she'd entered the enchanted gallery. He didn't want her escaping him this time.

Sarah marveled at the beauty of these works. They were museum quality. She wondered why no one else was on this level, then noticed the man at the far end with a program in his hands. She was glad she was not the only one to witness the beauty of the work. She moved forward, and read the plaque on the wall, 'A walk though Eden' the work was called. At first it just seemed to be a beautiful nude. She looked at the waterfall and could almost feel the spray of cool waters from the crystal clear cascade. She looked at the coiled snake wound round the branch with the apple. The skin of the apple had soft droplets of water from the spray of the waterfall. She looked at the woman, and froze. That was her face.

Miles saw the startled reaction, and smiled. "Look deeper," he whispered the words of magic.

Sarah felt the program fall from her fingers, she didn't hear it hit the floor. Her over coat slid off her and fell like a wave at her feet. One hand reached out, traced the line of the jaw on the painting. Then reached back and traced her own jaw line. They were exactly the same. The hand moved again to the painting and traced the soft swell of the rounded breast, then again to her own. The painting was breathtakingly beautiful. It was beyond romantic, it was a powerful 

aphrodisiac for the eyes. Sarah was helpless before it's romantic promise, and its sensual purity. Her breathing slowed, and she felt her control slip away.

Miles moved quietly up the gallery, seeing her now spellbound. He would not have to hurry as this time there was little or no chance of escape for the hapless girl. He vowed to make her descent into the decadent domain of sexual pleasure a journey she would neither forget, nor regret. He vowed to take his time, and enjoy the comely creature.

Sarah stood transfixed, unable to move, unable to think she could only react. Her lips parted in awe of the sensations she was feeling.

Miles stood behind her, and his left hand slid from her waist to her abdomen. He pressed his chest to her back and whispered in her ear. "Dearest Sarah, how are you enjoying my gallery?"

Sarah closed her eyes. "Miles." She forced the name though her lips.

He looked at her. "Such a will!" Placing his cheek to hers, "You should not be able to speak dear." His right hand began to stroke her, passing over her like a serpent. "You never cease to amaze me, dear girl." She shivered under his touch. "Now, let us see if I can pleasure more you than that other who has tasted the delightfulness of you, shall we?"

"Miles, don't." she whispered weakly.

Miles kissed her cheek softly. "Relax sweet girl, I won't hurt you. I just want a chance to show you how it feels to be touched by me. You've let him, let me." His right hand had begun to unbutton her blouse; tenderly he slid in and cupped her breast as a lover would. "Don't think, Sarah, feel, react, enjoy," he said breathily in her ear. Then for good measure he took her ear lob in his teeth gently.

Sarah wanted to cry out, but could not. Her body was betraying her, taking delight in the feel of Miles' beautiful hand caressing her. Long fingers moved over her skin causing a thousand electric shocks. She moved against him, feeling his warmth, as she moaned in exquisite torment.

Miles whispered in her ear, "You do find me attractive, don't you?"

"Yes." She had no control she had to speak the truth.

"My kisses have thrilled you?" She nodded, "You have flirted with me as well, or have you forgotten your challenge of me in the park?"

"I remember." She cursed herself for having been so fool hardy.

Miles closed his eyes, holding the young woman in a lover's embrace. "Sweet Sarah. Forever will not be long enough. It will take twice that to give you all the pleasures you deserve."

"Miles," her voice shivered. "Don't do this."

Miles opened his eyes, glancing at her. "How is it that you are not totally mesmerized? Never have I seen so strong a woman, Mortal or Fae and I've known both." He found himself being amused by her struggle. "Little wonder you escaped the Goblin King. Ah, but you will not escape me." He turned her, and looked at the open blouse, at the lacy bra covering the breast he'd been massaging. As she opened her mouth to protest, he placed a long finger to her lips. "Silence." he ordered. "Let your body do the talking for once." The spell worked, her voice was stilled. Miles smiled, pushed the blouse open and tipped the breast out of the bra. "See how it invites me?" He rolled the hard nipple between thumb and forefinger. Her soft cry was his reward, "Now how shall we proceed? Shall I lower you to the floor and continue to seduce you on your coat?" He kicked the garment as if it were a rag in his way. Looking about, he waved a hand and a chaise lounge appeared. "Let us do this right. Sit, Sarah."

Sarah wanted to do anything but sit. She fought him, with her mind, what little was left within her control she would use.

Miles laughed airily, "Still the warrior?" His voice became commanding. "Sit, I say."

Sarah felt the knees go out from under her and she landed on the lounge. Closing her eyes she willed herself to fight.

Miles knelt on the floor, looked at her with amusement. "Open your eyes Sarah," he instructed. "I want you to see exactly what I do to you. I want you to see your body betray you, and your Goblin King lover."

Her eyes fluttered open, even they would not obey her.

Miles placed a hand to either side of her on the bench. "You've taken one Fae lover, take another. It's not like you're joined to either of us. You can take pleasure from us both." He placed a hand to her face. "Now watch as I show you what I can do." Leaning forward he placed his head on the rounded mound. He looked up into her eyes, then moved until his lips brushed against her nipple. As she gasped he kissed the tip and began to tease it. There was no need to hurry, the Queen's charm was concealing them. Unless she called out, she would not be detected as being in danger. And there was little chance of her crying out as the spell was taking her will away. "I've waited for this taste of you for months now, sweetling. Ever since the night at the opera, when I tasted your sweet willing mouth, tasting of cherry cordials and sweet champagne. Now I will wait no longer." Miles opened his lips and drew her in. Sucking softly, then more insistently, Miles knew how hard to suck to bring her to the edge. Experience with other women, mortal and Fae had been good training for this moment. She was arching to him, in spite of still working at fighting the urges. "Magnificent woman." He praised as he straightened up and took her face into his hands. "You truly were made to be loved, sweet mortal."

Sarah hated herself at that moment. She hated admitting that she enjoyed the feel of Miles on her. 'Think Sarah!' she ordered herself.

Miles pulled her into his kiss, using his jaw and his thumbs to unlock her mouth. "I'll kiss your very soul." He groaned as he snaked his tongue past hers, tickling the roof of her mouth. One hand went down to tug her blouse free of the waistband of her skirt. Rocking back on his heals he inspected his work so far. "I've thought of seeing you like this for so long sweet mortal." He used both his hands to slide the blouse off her shoulder. "How you have enticed me!" Using his index finger he traced the cup that still covered on breast. "Your other lover took but one of your luscious love apples, I shall take both." Again he placed his hands on either side of her. "Lean forward." He ordered.

'Stop Sarah, I don't care how good it feel, or how sexy he is! Stop.' Her mind cried out. Her body however was obeying the Fae and reacting to his tantalizing touch.

Miles reached up behind her, under the fallen blouse and unhooked her bra. The lace cup fell away revealing the rosy peak that was taunt and ready. Miles kissed it as he had the other, he let his eyes met hers as he took her into his mouth. He suckled and smiled watching her watch him. As he feasted on her right breast, he cupped the left in his right hand. His thumb worked the nipple he was not sucking. He rocked back and took the breast he'd just feasted on in his left hand. "You really hate that you enjoyed me doing that don't you, sweet mortal?"

"Yes." She could barely hear her own voice.

Miles studied her face with admiration. "I order you silent, and still you find your voice. How remarkable."

She whimpered. "You promised…."

"I promised you something my sweet? Now what was that?" He teased as he flicked tongue from nipple to nipple as he squeezed both her breasts.

"You said you'd always respect me!" She reminded him.

Miles came eye to eye with her, "Sarah, I would never want to make love to a woman I didn't respect. Making love to you is the highest form of showing respect for you I know." Pulling her against his chest he kissed her mouth again. "Soon Sarah, I shall show you all the respect you never dreamed existed."

"Stop, Miles. Stop," she begged.

"No, I don't think so." He returned to suckling. "You taste too good." His hands began to inch her skirt upward. "He took you a step, I will take you a step farther." Soon he had he skirt shoved up and he looked down at her stockings and panties. "Your panties match the bra." He smiled. "I should like both as trophies." His right hand migrated up her left thigh. "I want you to present them to me when we have done the deed." He teased.

"No." She fought but her body jumped at his touch with excitement.

"Your body does not care if it be Jareth or me, it wants. It wants, Sarah. You've already seen how good it feels. You relish being slightly naughty, sweet." His hand was now at the top of her thigh, wickedly he let his thumb move down to the warm and now moist area covered by thin fabric. He paused. "Your body wants more, can you deny it the pleasures it deserves?" She arched and moaned as his thumb moved in a slow circle. "I can take you the rest of the way love, and I would love to. But first you have to give yourself willingly to me."

Sarah's mind clicked on something Garrett had said in Class. Something about the Fae…Think Sarah! Think. "You can't take me by force!"

"No, I can not." Miles sighed. "If you were not Fae Marked I could do what ever I wanted. But you are Fae Marked. So you will have to give me permission."

Sarah focused all her efforts. 'He has no power over me! He has no power over me! Not if I don't let him.'

Miles moved closer, "Chose to let me, Sarah." He placed one hand on her fanny drawing her off the bench. "Let us make love, sweet mortal."

'It's now or never, Sarah. He can not force you.' Sarah concentrated all her focus on one move. As Miles thought she was about to consent she used all her strength to propel her knee upward connecting with his groin and his ego. Miles fell back, the spell he's been working fell apart as he lost concentration. Sarah jumped to her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs. "JARETH!"

Jareth, sitting in the solarium with his father was knocked out of his chair by the force of her need. "SARAH." Not stopping to put on his armor, he went to her. She was not only in danger, she was terrified.

"Damn you woman!" Miles crawled up to his knees. "You'll pay for that." He made it as far as his knees when the room was filled with the rage of the Goblin King.

"Fairchild! You have been warned!" Jareth removed his cloak and placed it over Sarah. "For the last time, keep your hands, your lips and every other slimy part of you off my woman!" He swooped down, picked up her coat and purse, and shoved them into her hands. He then swept her up and they were gone.

Miles lay back on the ground, grimacing. "Alright Sarah Williams, you won't do things the easy way. Then it's war, sweet mortal. And I shall still have you." Miles lay still hoping the throb would ease.

In mid-transport it dawned on Jareth he had no idea of where to go, he could not take her to Garrett's. Going to the castle with her would not be a good idea. The shop was not safe. He looked to her home; it was empty, and that's where he brought her. They appeared in her room. She was clinging to her coat, wrapped in his cloak and looking as if she'd do murder. He set her on her feet. "Take a deep breath, and scream if you have to."

Sarah breathed, then let out an animalistic growl from the depth of her soul. "That bastard! That second rate Lothario!"

Jareth sighed. "What kind of damage did the bastard do?"

"Is it molestation if the victim is forced by magic to be willing and receptive?" She hugged her coat close.

Jareth took hold of the coat. "Let me see." He was working on being supportive. He was not prepared for the sight of the girls' disarray. "We have two choices here. The first is you go in the bathroom and…" he paused. "The second is …" his hand moved to her waist, and he drew her near. "We.."

Sarah looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're suggesting that we…" Her hand tried to pull the blouse closed.

Jareth had tossed her coat aside; a slow smirk played at the corners of his lips. "I'll take my shirt off, and we'll be even…" he suggested.

Sarah blinked. "And in your mind that makes everything right?"

"No," he said. "But it would make it interesting." A moment later she was in his arms laughing and crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Forty One

Even Kings have needs

Jareth stood holding the woman, letting the floodgate of tears subside. If there was anything he knew Sarah would hate, it was pity. Pity was the last thing he felt right now. Rage, oh that was there, so was malevolence, but not a trace of pity. Few Fae felt pity, and fewer still would feel it towards a mortal, no matter how much they wanted that particular mortal. She finally stilled and the tears ended and her breathing more normal. Jareth looked down at her. "Sit," he ordered, and was only slightly astonished when she obeyed him instantly. Sarah sat down on her bed, still trying to pull the fabric of her blouse closed. Jareth knelt down, in front of her, frowning. "He touched you?" She nodded, "Kissed you?" Again she nodded. The Goblin King was beginning to see red. "And you responded to it?"

Sarah looked at Jareth. "I'm only human."

Jareth considered her words, "How did you stop him? How did you break though his layers of magic to call out to me?"

"He said he could not force me. That as I was Fae Marked, I had to grant him permission." Sarah braced herself as she spoke. "So I focused all my concentration and when he thought he was going to have my willing consent, I drove my knee into his groin."

The grimace that showed on the face of the Goblin King showed that he understood only too well how she'd broken though the spell. "And they call me evil,"

he began to snicker. "Oh, I bet that hurt more then just his … Sarah, my love, you wounded his pride."

"Look at what he did to me!" Thinking better of that, she pulled the blouse closer, "No, don't look."

A change came over Jareth; he placed his hands to either side of her, just as Miles had. The look on his face was not the lecherous leer that Miles had worn. It was a look of unbridled passion. "I will look upon you anytime I wish, Sarah. You think I've not seen how beautifully you are formed? Think me unfamiliar with your body?"

"Pervert." she accused.

A gleam sparkled in mismatched eyes. "Wench," he growled seductively. He took a wrist in each hand. As soon as he had, her fingers unclenched and the fabric of her blouse fell open. "I don't blame him for wanting what is mine. You are beautiful."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "Don't." she warned. "Not now."

Leaning closer, he whispered. "Do you think for one moment I want to harm you?"

"No." she admitted. "I think you're better than that."

"I have offered you a kingdom, as well as the heart of it's King. Never forget that." He looked with appreciation at her. "But you are right this is not the time. Go to your bathroom and pull yourself together, woman." He stood up. "I go now to makes sure my clean up crew has done their work. If you need me…"

Sarah nodded, "I'll call."

Jareth pulled her to her feet, and drew her close, her skin touching his. "Heart to heart!" He said firmly. And then he was gone.

Sarah called out, "Hey! My car is still at the bookstore! How do I get it back?"

A laugh filled the air. "Call a taxi."

"Smart ass." she accused, as she went to her bathroom to undo the damages done. When she had everything back in order, she called a taxi and returned to work. Jareth had seen to the removal of all the books tainted by Miles. By the time Sarah had returned the room was again as it had been.

When Sarah arrived home with her car for the evening meal she was in no mood to be putting up with Bowen. She thanked God that the man was not there. Unfortunately neither was her father. It was a quiet meal in the kitchen with just Toby and Karen that welcomed Sarah home. After dinner was cleared up, Sarah would have loved to go for a walk, but didn't dare. She didn't feel safe on her own.

The phone rang and Karen called Sarah, telling her it was for her. "Hello?"

"How was your day, Cookie?" The voice on the other end came across with ease.

Sarah sat on the stair, holding the hall extension of the phone close. "Brutal. How was yours?"

Garrett's voice crooned, "Excruciating." After a brief pause he said. "I miss you."

"I miss you," she replied, feeling color flood her cheeks.

"I'd be there if I could," he said softly.

"I know," she confirmed.

"Dream of me," he requested.

"If you'll dream of me," she promised. Then seeing Karen watching she whispered. "I have to go."

"I love you, Sarah." Said the voice.

"I love you, Garrett." She hung up the phone, and looked up at the ceiling.

Oberon looked at Jareth holding the phone. "Is she alright?"

Jareth nodded. "But she nearly wasn't."

Oberon sighed. "You knew the dangers when you began this. Miles is not the only Fae who could challenge you…He's the only one whose chosen to do so."

"Challenging me I can accept. What Miles did to her today was…" Jareth smiled. "Not fair." He snickered at being able to use Sarah's phrase.

The High King frowned, "I would have thought the bond betwixt you and the girl was stronger. I would have thought that you'd know when she was in trouble."

Jareth began to pace, hitting his boot with his riding crop. "That's just it Father, I should. I usually know what's going on with her. I had no clue today."

"Where would Miles pick up a concealing spell?" Asked the elder king. "It's not like he's access to the Fae community at large."

The Goblin King frowned. "Who would do this to Sarah?"

Oberon remarked, "Perhaps it is not Sarah who is the real target. Perhaps it is you, my son."

Jareth paused, "I don't think Miles is using Sarah to get to me, Father. Miles wants her for himself. No, Sarah is the target… the prize."

"You didn't have to let her leave." Oberon reminded him.

"No, letting her leave, letting her think she'd won was the right thing to do." The younger king smiled. "She needed time to grow, and I have all the time in the world. Soon the Underground will have a new Queen in the Goblin Realm. And my needs, will all be met."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Forty Two

New Years Eve

Robert had worked only half a day, surprising the family. He came home alone, another surprise! Bowen had gone to New York for the Firm and Robert seemed a bit more like himself. Karen was excited about seeing the house they were invited to that evening. She'd asked Sarah questions, and seemed very pleased with the answers. Toby thought the adults were acting like fools, but kept it to himself.

Sarah had told her parents of how the usual discussion dinners had gone at the mansion Garrett lived in. She warned her parents that he was very old world in his upbringing, and expected things a certain way. Robert said he thought that showed a good deal of respect for traditions. Dressing for dinner was not unusual, Robert had said, and he was looking forward to the occasion.

Sarah had left the bookstore at three, and come home. She rummaged though her closet wanting something extra special this night. Her eyes kept going back to the blue velvet dress that had hung in her closet for the last two years. She'd never worn it, as it just didn't seem to fit any occasion. She pulled it out, and looked at it carefully. The royal blue dress just cried out to be tried. "Ok, dress. Tonight is your night."

Sarah looked at her reflection. It was not a color she often worn, but tonight it seem right. The chiffon sleeves of the dress ran down to a velvet cuff. The stiff taffeta crinoline under the skirt gave it a soft gentle bell shape. She had a pair of royal blue heels that went perfectly with the dress. The only jewelry she wore was the owl pin that Toby had given her. She attached it to a velvet choker; once on it made the v-neckline of the dress seem even more dramatic. Her hair was held back in a silver clasp.

Sarah heard voices in the foyer, arguing. Looking over the rail she could see her father, but not the other person. She knew the voice though that was Bowen sounding like an ass. She listened and wondered why the man had come. Sarah knew that Karen was busy getting Toby ready, and she didn't want her stepmother disturbed. Squaring her shoulders and putting on a mask of indifference she came to the landing above the foyer and cleared her throat.

Bowen turned ready to snap and snarl. His eyes took in the beauty in blue velvet and he fell silent. His words with Robert were forgotten.

Robert looked from the dazed man to the woman on the landing. For a moment he could not believe this was his daughter standing there.

"Gentlemen," she addressed them both. "Perhaps you'd do well to take this to the study?"

Robert shook his head. "We're finished."

Bowen had not moved, had not even breathed as far as Sarah knew. He drew a long breath, sounding like a heartbroken sigh. "I apologize for having disturbed the house." He looked back at Robert. "It must be all the stress of this case. Robert, if I've said anything offensive, forgive me."

Robert nodded, "We are all under stress."

Bowen looked back at Sarah. "You look beautiful."

Sarah heard something in the man's voice, something that frightened her. It was the same thing she'd heard in Miles voice as he… She snapped herself out of the thought. "Thank you." She kept the reply cold.

Bowen looked like a man possessed, he was glassy eyed as he stared at the woman. His breathing was off, and he acted like he was either drunk or on drugs. He felt like his thoughts were no longer his own. Like his body was obeying someone other than himself. He turned and looked at Robert. "I'll just go get those files we were …discussing."

"No," Robert said firmly. "I'll get them."

Sarah stayed on the landing, not wishing to be on the same level as the odious man. Bowen looked back up at her. "Are you as innocent as you appear?" The question was quietly spoken.

"No one is as innocent as they appear." She said, not sure why she even gave him an answer let alone that one.

Bowen snickered, "You have any idea of what I want from you, little girl?"

"What you want, you will never have," she stated.

"Perhaps," he heard her father and looked away from the woman. He accepted the files and said his farewells.

Sarah sniffed there was something strange in the air. Something unnatural and she wished Hoggle were here to sniff out the mischief. She wondered if all her time with Fae had caused her to be more receptive of the scents of the Fae and Fae-like. She turned round, returned to her room. Opening her nightstand drawer, she pulled out a hand full of owl feathers and shoved them into her evening bag. Looking in the mirror she made a face at her own reflection. "Better to be armed than to be ambushed," she told herself.

Robert called up to the women and demanded to know what was taking so long. His reward was Karen dressed in her red lace over pink satin evening dress. She smiled at him, pleased at his reaction. Toby followed, dressed in his Sunday suit, and looking ready to rip it off. Sarah followed the little boy and told him he looked like a real gentleman, just like Garrett. That seemed to make the boy happier.

Robert commented on the drive over that he'd once had clients in this neighborhood. He gave one last warning to his son to be on his best behavior. Sarah found this amusing, as it was usually she they had warned to behave. Robert and Karen both stared at the house as they pulled in the driveway.

Sarah smiled, as they exited her father's sedan. Karen placed her arm through Roberts and they walked up the path. Sarah looked down at Toby and took his hand, as they followed behind their parents. Glisten answered the door and bowed to them as they entered. He took the coats, then led the family to the solarium where the other guests had gathered.

Garrett smiled, as the family was announced, crossing to them. "So glad you made it Robert." He shook hands with Sarah's father. He bent over Karen's hand and ruffled Toby's hair. He saved his last greeting for Sarah, pressing his lips to her cheek. In a whisper he greeted her. "Hello, Cookie."

Sarah felt the world roll off her shoulders, she felt safe, safe and happy and loved. "Hello, handsome," she whispered back.

Garrett led her to a seat, then asked her parents what their pleasure was for before dinner drinks. He served them, as he served all his guests, then brought something over to Sarah. "Try this, my dear." Margo was chatting lightly with Karen, Willis was conversing with Robert and Aubrey, Garrett motioned Toby to join Sarah and himself.

The conversation was kept friendly, and light.

Sarah looked at the man who was host, "Just the Benson's tonight?"

"Yes," he said with a wink. "Thought it best to keep it to the bare bones, this being the first time we're seen as a couple." He looked at Toby. "How do you like my house?"

"I like castles better." Toby said in a strange tone.

Sarah looked at him. "Toby, we don't have many of those in the United States."

Garrett leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear. "Me too, lad."

Toby smiled, and giggled.

Glisten announced that dinner, and the party began to make its way out of the room and over to the dinning room. The table had been reduced in size, as the extra leaves were no needed for the small dinner party. Garrett escorted Sarah to the seat that was by tradition reserved for the hostess of a home. Raising her hand to his lips he seated her. With purpose he walked down to the seat of the master of the house. The guests took their seats and Garrett motioned for the dinner to be served. Glisten was pouring wine this evening, and Garrett said something for only him to hear. When Glisten reached Sarah's place, he poured wine, adding a touch of water per his master's order. Sarah gave an appreciative look toward Garrett, who raised his glass to her.

Garrett stood and greeted his guests. "I wish to thank you all for joining me this evening. Let us send out the old, and ring in the new."

Margo gave a sly glance over to Sarah, "This is new, isn't it?"

Garrett took his seat again, "Yes, Margo, it's a new development." He agreed.

"For Gods sake man!" Margo laughed, "Just say it!"

Garrett drank in Sarah, as he sipped his wine. "This evening marks the public initiation of my courting of Miss Sarah Williams, with the intent of making her my wife." He turned to Margo, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" She rose from her chair, went to Sarah and hugged the girl. "Congratulations, Sarah!"

Willis smiled, "You have excellent taste in women, King." He toasted Garrett, then looked at Robert. "I take it you have already approved this union."

"Yes, we have." Robert took his wife's hand.

Aubrey raised his wineglass, "To family," he toasted, and the others joined in the toast. He placed his hand on that of the young woman he was seated next to. "Soon, may I call you daughter." Garrett winked at her from down at his end of the table.

The last course had been served when Glisten entered with a young lady behind him. The girl appeared to be about eighteen, and was tall and willowy. Her long blond hair fell in soft whips about her face. Garrett motioned them forward. "Toby, this is Lilly, she will be looking after you the rest of this evening." He looked at the girl and spoke firmly. "Lilly, take him to the playroom, see to it he has a good time. If he tires…"

The girl held a hand out to the child. "He will be placed in a bed to rest, sir." She smiled invitingly to the boy. "Come young master."

Karen kissed her son before he left the dinning room. "Garrett, you really shouldn't let them call him young master. He'll expect the same treatment at home."

Garrett smiled charmingly. "Indulge me Karen. After all once Sarah and I are married, Toby will be my little brother."

Aubrey sent a warning glance his son's way. "I'm afraid all the servants here were trained where we are from. And in the circles we travel in children are referred to by the title young master or young miss."

Karen didn't want to seem unenlightened, and chose not to question the reference any further.

Garrett looked down at Sarah, "My dear, would you take the ladies to the music room. We will join you after we've had our port and cigars."

Sarah rose to address the other ladies. "If you'd join me." Karen and Margo followed Sarah down to the music room.

Robert watched his wife and daughter, "So what do the women do while we are busy with port and cigars?"

"That Robert," mused Aubrey, "Is Sarah's problem."

Garrett poured the port into his father's tulip shaped glass, then into his own. "Ah, but Sarah is already adept at playing my hostess. She entertains the women with music and song." He passed the decanter toward Robert. "You are familiar with some of our British customs are you not?" Garrett asked lightly.

Robert smiled, poured the port and passed the decanter down to Willis. "Yes, I made the Bishop of Winchester mistake my first trip to London with my first wife."

Willis laughed, "As did I old man. My host must have thought me daft as I didn't get the inference." Willis raised his port glass. "Gentlemen, to the health of the Bishop of Winchester."

Aubrey scoffed and toasted. "To his eminence."

Sarah poured coffee for each of the ladies. Margo kept Karen occupied, as Sarah moved to the piano and began to play a lovely old tune. Sipping their coffee, Karen and Margo stood by the baby grand and watched and listened. Karen felt a surge of pride in her stepdaughter, and her skills as a hostess. When Sarah finished the piece she was playing, Karen smiled at her.

Margo commented, "You are very adept at the ways of a good hostess, Sarah. Garrett has no idea how well he's chosen."

Sarah paused, and gave it a moments thought. "If that's true, then it's really thanks to my stepmother here."

Karen put her coffee cup down. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's true, Karen!" Sarah said firmly. "You've been the greatest example of what a truly good hostess is." She looked at Margo. "You would not believe the lengths this lady goes to in assuring that her guests have a wonderful time. You've spent hours over a stove, making wonderful gourmet meals. Setting a table that is a shining example of good taste. Making your guests feel welcome and important. Mom, did you think I was blind?" Sarah reached for Karen's hand. "I learned important things from both my mothers."

Karen blinked back happy tears. "Sarah, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Margo watched the exchange.

"You're a good mother! And I've not always shown you my appreciation. I don't think you or I were really ready for the step mother, step daughter relationship we were tossed into," she admitted. "But I've learned from you. In time I hope that I'm as good a mother as you are."

"Sarah!" Karen leaned down to kiss her stepdaughter. "I always wanted to be a good mother to you. But Linda is a hard act to follow."

Sarah laughed at the pun. "Yes, she is. That's why I chose not to follow!"

Margo snickered. "So, dish. I'd love to hear a little dirt on the great actress."

Sarah rose from the piano. "Where to start? I love my mother," she said calmly. "But as I've become a woman myself, and now that I'm …in love… I see her in a different light."

Margo sighed. "The gods have feet of clay?"

"Do they ever." Sarah sighed. "Linda has her good points, don't get me wrong. She has exquisite taste, and has learned how to afford that taste. She taught me to be frugal, how to shop for bargains and where to find them. She gave me a love for the written and the spoken word." Sarah poured coffee for herself and took a seat on the long couch. "However, Linda does not deal well with aging, nor with being a parent. And I have my doubts as to her skills as a wife. As a lover, I'm sure she's very adept. But being a wife means long term commitment."

Karen sat down. "I've never heard you speak like this of your mother."

"I never had to face the truth of her before." Sarah stated. "But now, making plans of my own, and wondering just how much of her is in me….Well I'm taking stock."

Margo crossed her legs. "That is the curse of being a child of someone in the spotlight." Her voice said she knew more than she would ever have said. "My father was a well known affluent man. And I was always wondering as I grew up if people liked me for me, or for his money. When I met Willis, I was amazed that he didn't have the slightest idea of whom my father was. I think that made me love him all the more."

Karen held a hand out to her stepdaughter, "You are not like your mother."

"Oh part of me is!" The girl confided. "But a larger part is… well, not you, but more like you."

Margo smiled softly, "I knew that first night Garrett invited you to join us, he was more than just taken with you."

Sarah laughed, "Well I was clueless! I thought he just liked to argue with me."

"I do, like to argue with you." Garrett said from the doorway. "I also like watching you move, Cookie." He led the men into the music room. Robert moved to sit with his wife as Willis moved to his. Aubrey took a seat and watched as Garrett circled Sarah. "Hello, Cookie." He took his seat, placing an arm casually over the back of the sofa behind her.

Karen shook her head, "Where did that nickname come from?"

Both Garrett and Sarah laughed, but it was Garrett who explained. "I kissed her in the dark lecture hall. She asked what if we got caught and I said I'd be caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I called her Cookie, and it has sort of stuck."

Robert snickered, "I'm surprised she let you get away with calling her that."

Sarah leaned against him, "As long as he does not call me a harridan while we are arguing in public, I've no complaints."

Garrett placed his hand on her shoulder. "What a pity there be so little chance of us arguing in public anymore. You'll not be taking classes with me any longer."

Willis laughed, "Good thing!"

Sarah looked at Dr. Benson. "Are you really going to let them force you out?"

He smiled, "Not to worry, dear child. I am more than ready to retire. I'd like to spend more time with Margo, perhaps travel. We've got grand children that we can spend time with."

Robert looked up, "What's this about you being forced out?"

Aubrey winked at Garrett, "Some of the department heads and the board are trying to force Benson here to tender his resignation."

"What does your contract say?" Robert turned legal.

Willis looked at his wife, "Damnation, I don't know what the contract says. It's been years since I even looked at it."

Robert looked at Benson, "Find it, bring it over to our house tomorrow! I'll take a look at it and let you know if they have a leg to stand on."

"Damned decent of you." Dr. Benson looked suddenly as if a weight was gone.

Garrett looked at the clock. "Nearly midnight," he observed, rose to his feet and pulled Sarah up with him. "If you don't mind, the young lady and I are going to go neck in the solarium. Father, I leave the duty of acting as host to you." He quickly ushered Sarah out of the room before she or anyone else could protest. He heard the snickers and giggles as they exited. Swiftly he pulled her down to the dark solarium.

"Garrett," she protested as they entered the room. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yep," he said as he locked the door. "I don't want to be disturbed for a bit." He informed her seeing her wide eyed stare. He looked at her with a wolfish grin, "Come on, Cookie, kiss me."

Sarah moved toward him. "You want a kiss, come and get it." She opened her arms and was swept up into his.

Hungrily they let their mouths meet. Garrett lifted her off her feet and let her dangle in the air. As the clock in the foyer stuck the midnight hour, and the New Year was born, the pair gave into the passion. Garrett deepened the kiss. Sarah accepted and followed.

He raised his head, "I love you, Sarah.

"I love you, Garrett," she answered with almost all her heart.

"Happy New Year, my darling."

"Happy New Year."

Chapter Forty Three

Bowen's Madness

Garrett held her close as he placed her back on her feet. "Cookie, we best get back and wish our guests Happy New Years." Sarah nodded to him, yet neither of them took a step. He held one hand out to her, "Are you happy?"

"Yes." She took the hand offered. "I feel, I'm where I belong."

"Where you belong, Cookie?" He asked.

"At your side, I belong with you." She smiled as she sighed.

He led her back to the music room, where they took their seats and joined in the conversation. At a little before one Robert suggested they round up Toby and start for home. Sarah had feelings of deep contentment as she and Garrett said their public good nights to each other. She let Toby tuck his head against her in the car on the ride home. Robert and Karen were quiet, and the world seemed at peace.

Sarah looked at the sliver bracelet, her courting gift from Garrett. She glared at the one piece on it that had been added. "Jareth," she said shortly. "You have to let me go."

The voice in her ear hissed. "Never."

Sarah sat up, looking round her room which appeared to be empty. "Go back to your Castle!" She ordered in a whisper.

"Come with me," he invited again. "Take your place at my side."

"I'm in love with a mortal!" she exclaimed.

The voice in the darkness snickered, and said. "But it is me you dream of, and me you call when you are in danger."

"Let me go," she begged.

"Never."

Sarah lay back on her pillows, wondering if the Goblin King would ever let her be at peace.

Sarah awoke early, and found she was the only member of the family who had. The day was cold and crisp and just slightly overcast. After her shower, she dressed in one of the few slack outfits she wore these days. She remembered a time when jeans was pretty much all she'd worn. That had changed her last year in High School. Now she wore skirts and dresses, and that was due to Emrys. He had an absolute phobia toward women in trousers. He required that all female members of his staff wear skirts.

Sarah looked at her reflection. Could the woman looking back really be the girl who'd beaten the Labyrinth?

Sarah put the coffee on in the kitchen and gazed out at the fortress in the back yard. She stared. Toby had tied owl feathers to cords and they were now strung all over the fort. Sarah wondered just what the danger was the little boy sensed that everyone else was oblivious to. Sarah went to the mudroom, pulled on a coat and went to inspect the fort while the coffee perked. She looked at where her little brother had strung the feathered cords, the intricate pattern of the cording, and she bit her lower lip. She knew that Jareth was supplying the feathers somehow, and hated the idea of his having contact in anyway with the boy. Something inside her said that Jareth was the least of her problems.

Sarah turned to go back to the house, and found Bowen standing silently behind her. "It's not nice to sneak up on people, Mr. Bowen." She said taken aback.

Bowen's eyes were red, and bloodshot from lack of sleep, and perhaps too much liquor. "I didn't sneak up, you were just too absorbed in looking at all those feathers to hear me." He smiled, it was not a pleasant smile. "May I wish you a Happy New Years?"

He moved forward, one hand coming out toward her.

Sarah backed up. "No," she feared he would try to kiss her again. "Keep to yourself!"

Bowen did has she feared, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms as his face sought hers. "Stop being such a tease, girl." He ordered as his hands began to pull at her.

Sarah recoiled from him, and fell against the fortress. "Jareth!" she cried out.

From the sky came an angry clamor, the shriek of the owl as it attacked. Sarah, leaning back on the fortress that had held her from falling, watched as the owl took on the human and sent him retreating. Bowen slipped and fell, hitting his head, rendering him senseless. The owl transformed and looked back at the woman, "Stay there," he warned, kneeling down and holding his hand over the fallen man. "He's been enchanted." He stood up and went to where Sarah was now brushing snow from the fort off her coat. "I will remove him, to where he can be cleansed."

"What kind of enchantment?" Sarah asked.

"Faun Magic." Jareth looked at his Sarah. "Men like that are easily influenced by the kind of magic the Fauns use." He placed a hand to her face. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, you prevented him from getting what he wants." She looked up at him. "Where will you take him? He's mortal; if he goes missing it will be noticed."

Jareth laughed, "Sarah, I will take him to his home. He lives alone. I can send for those who can remove the spell work of the faun there. He will not leave your world."

"One never knows with you, Goblin King," she reminded him. She felt uncomfortable. "Thank you for coming."

Jareth took hold of her forearms. "I will always come to your call, surely you know that. You belong to me, Sarah. And you always will."

"Let me go, Jareth," she begged. "I'm in love…"

"Tell me I have no part of your heart. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me." He gazed into her eyes.

Sarah opened her mouth, prepared to say the words, and found nothing to say.

Jareth smiled, bent forward and kissed her in the clear light of day. "Face it, Sarah. You belong to me." He kissed her again.

Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm a mortal."

"Details," the Fae teased. "Now, I'd best be off while your world still sleeps." He released her and went back to the fallen man. "Until we meet again, my love." He blew a kiss to her on the wind, a moment later both men were gone.

Transporting humans was a tricky thing; not all Fae were adept to the nuances. Jareth had been in the business of transporting humans for so long it was now second nature. He let the man slump to the floor as they appeared in the place Bowen called home. It was not Jareth's idea of comfort. Too cold, modern and hard lined, but it suited the man who lay still on the floor at the feet of the Goblin King. Jareth looked round the room, and called out. "Hoggle, come here."

A moment later the little dwarf appeared, "Your majesty." He looked round the room and frowned. "Faun's been here."

Jareth nodded. "This one is covered in faun magic. I need to find all the tools used by the faun to infect this one with his madness."

Hoggle moved toward the body of Bowen. "Is he dead?"

"No, not dead." Jareth sighed. "Just find what the faun used…Hoggle."

The dwarf looked up. Twice the King had called him by his right name. "The attacks becoming more frequent?"

The Goblin King nodded. "I had hoped that it was just the amulets we'd found in the study." He pointed to the body lying still on the floor; "He must have seeded the amulets in there. You must search each and every room of this abode. We have to wipe it clean of the faun magic. I will not have this man disturb my plans." Again the Fae King drew a willow reed basket from the air.

Hoggle walked past the man on the floor. "How you going to keep him from interfering?"

"He's bound. I did that when I first appeared in here with him." Jareth moved toward the large window that looked out on the city. "How do they live like this?"

Hoggle gave an agonized look at his king. "They don't know no better."

Jareth felt pain. "There must be a great deal of iron here." He turned to Hoggle. "It stifles me."

The dwarf had already begun to place Pan amulets in the basket. He'd passed the body on the floor time and again. Suddenly he stopped. "Jareth, it's him."

"What?"

"Him!" He pointed to the man. "Something on him! Or in him."

The king moved toward the body. "Reveal." His hand went out and suddenly something on Bowen responded to the command. From the wrist of the unconscious man came a glow. Jareth watched as Hoggle removed the wristwatch, and hand it over to him. "There's a amulet attached to the back," said the king as he detached it from the watch. He inspected the silver disk, on one side was the markings of Pan, but on the other was the damning evidence. The personal markings of a faun, a faun known to keep company with Miles Fairchild. Jareth bowed to Hoggle. "This is 

it!" Jareth raised his voice. "This is what the faun used to enslave that mortal to his will. Foolish creature."

Hoggle snorted, "The faun, or the man?"

"Both." Jareth looked at the amulet closely.

Hoggle continued his task, and completed the cleansing of the room, going on to the next room. While the dwarf was busy doing that, Jareth looked down on the face of the man who'd been a thorn in the side of the woman he loved. He could well understand why this one was alone in life. He was stony hearted, and his features had taken on that hardness that showed a lack of feelings. No woman could live with that for long. He had the stench of having taken advantage of helpless creatures. Even without the amulet Bowen was not the kind of man Sarah would want to keep company with. Jareth suddenly understood why the faun had used this one, and the realization that a magical creature felt such hatred for his Sarah tormented him. Stepping back, Jareth used Fae Magic to send the man to his bed.

Hoggle, his task completed handed the heavy-laden reed basket over to his King. "What will you do now?"

"Inform the master of this faun of what he's done." Jareth smiled wickedly, knowing Miles would be as pissed as he was. "Go home, Hoggle. My thanks."

Hoggle squinted at his King. "Are you feeling alright? You've said my name several times now."

"Go home Hogs Breath!" The King teased.

The dwarf departed, and the king wandered into the bedroom to glare down at the unconscious man. "Foolish mortal man. A woman like Sarah would never be drawn to you, with or without faun magic. You are the dregs of this world. Your being alone is a curse you've brought on yourself. However," he lowered his hand and passed it over the form. "Let the madness pass. Let the mind of this one be freed. When you awaken, the events of this day and the others will seem as a dream." He turned to leave. "Keep your hands off my woman."

&

Miles was pacing the gallery. So close, he'd come so close. He paused to gaze at the image of the woman he coveted. He had recovered from the assault to his dignity. In some perverse way, the woman's fighting back only served to make him want her more. Such fire, such passion, such a luscious body, how could she waste it on a boy King?

A throat being cleared alerted the Fae he was no longer alone in the Gallery. "Much as I hate to disturb your dream, and a dream is all it will ever be… I find we must have words." Jareth was amused by his own words.

Miles shot a look of loathing toward the boy King. "You have said your words, as I recall."

Jareth snickered, "Yes, that's true." He moved to stand beside the other, and gazed at the painting. "The painting does not capture her deeper self."

"What do you want?" Miles was becoming peeved.

Jareth laid a finger along side his nose. "Fairchild, you have in your… employ a faun, do you not?"

Miles was not amused by the antics of the boy king. "You know that I have."

"How far do you trust the creature?" Jareth continued.

Miles sighed. "Stephens, has been with me for years. I have his loyalty." There was something in the way the Goblin King looked at Miles, which suddenly made him apprehensive. "What is this about, boy king?"

Jareth looked at his fellow Fae; "It is true you have several centuries on me. Perhaps that has addled you." He pulled the silver charm from his belt. "This was found on the person called Bowen. A law partner to the father of Sarah Williams." He passed the disk to Miles.

"A Pan amulet? I don't bother with these." Miles went to pass it back.

"Turn it over." Jareth advised.

Miles flipped the disk and cursed. "Nights in utter darkness!" He clenched his fist round the disk. "Stephens. This is his mark. What has this man done?"

Jareth tapped the disk, "Your faun set him to rape Sarah. He's filled the man with madness for her that the man would not have otherwise. Sarah is not his type. Your faun also had Sarah's father's study seeded with Pan amulets to increase the madness. I've twice had to save Sarah from this man's sexual assaults." Jareth sighed. "I don't mind competing with you. I have faith that Sarah will always choose me. But a Faun setting a mortal against her, it out of the question. It is also against the rules. Your Faun has moved against a Fae Marked Mortal. I leave it to you to render punishment to the knave."

Miles countered. "She enjoyed my touch."

"She's human Miles, they all enjoy touch." Jareth parried.

"I've not given up. I will try again." Miles promised.

Jareth stepped back, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He vanished.

Miles looked at the Pan charm in his hand. "Stephens! Come to me," he called out.

The Faun appeared. "You wished to see me, Master?"

Miles stood with his hands behind his back, "Are you loyal to me?"

"Thee knows I am!" Claimed the wild-eyed creature.

"And you obey me?" Miles felt his hand tighten on the disk.

"Always." Said the faun without much conviction.

"What did I tell you about Sarah Williams?" Miles asked flatly.

"That you wanted to ravish the mortal creature… and that I could not have her to play with." The servant repeated the words.

Miles held up the disk, "Does this belong to you?"

The faun gasped. "Thee knows it does. How does it happen to be in your hand?"

Miles struck the creature and sent it flying across the gallery. "Fool! When I said you could not have her, I did not give thee permission to set a mad man on her! The Goblin King found out your plot before harm could be done to the woman. Hear me, and mark my words! I would gladly turn you over to Jareth if anything were to happen to Sarah. She is not for the likes of you, nor for the bastard you set upon her!"

The faun pulled himself off the floor. "Master it was just a little fun…"

"Rape is not fun!"

The Faun glared at his master. "Thee would like to rape the woman, tell me it would not please thee."

Miles sneered at the servant. "What I plan for the woman is not your concern."

"Thee wants her, with a madness of thine own!" Accused the faun.

"Yes, I want her." Miles chortled without humor. "Taking her innocence and pleasuring her is an intoxication! Yes, I'd even go so far as to take her by force if possible. However, the lady is Fae Marked, force is out of the question! You know the rules."

"What care I for rules?" Snarled the faun. "Her innocence calls out to be ripped from her."

"Not by you!" Miles roared, "And not by some mortal you've infected." He sent the faun flying again. "Now get out of my sight!"

The faun crawled off, cursing all Fae and all mortals as he went. His heart was black, and his soul blacker. "I shall not rest until I've paid thee this score, Sarah Williams." It whispered to itself. "I shall not rest."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Forty Three

Bowen's Madness

Garrett held her close as he placed her back on her feet. "Cookie, we best get back and wish our guests Happy New Years." Sarah nodded to him, yet neither of them took a step. He held one hand out to her, "Are you happy?"

"Yes." She took the hand offered. "I feel, I'm where I belong."

"Where you belong, Cookie?" He asked.

"At your side, I belong with you." She smiled as she sighed.

He led her back to the music room, where they took their seats and joined in the conversation. At a little before one Robert suggested they round up Toby and start for home. Sarah had feelings of deep contentment as she and Garrett said their public good nights to each other. She let Toby tuck his head against her in the car on the ride home. Robert and Karen were quiet, and the world seemed at peace.

Sarah looked at the sliver bracelet, her courting gift from Garrett. She glared at the one piece on it that had been added. "Jareth," she said shortly. "You have to let me go."

The voice in her ear hissed. "Never."

Sarah sat up, looking round her room which appeared to be empty. "Go back to your Castle!" She ordered in a whisper.

"Come with me," he invited again. "Take your place at my side."

"I'm in love with a mortal!" she exclaimed.

The voice in the darkness snickered, and said. "But it is me you dream of, and me you call when you are in danger."

"Let me go," she begged.

"Never."

Sarah lay back on her pillows, wondering if the Goblin King would ever let her be at peace.

Sarah awoke early, and found she was the only member of the family who had. The day was cold and crisp and just slightly overcast. After her shower, she dressed in one of the few slack outfits she wore these days. She remembered a time when jeans was pretty much all she'd worn. That had changed her last year in High School. Now she wore skirts and dresses, and that was due to Emrys. He had an absolute phobia toward women in trousers. He required that all female members of his staff wear skirts.

Sarah looked at her reflection. Could the woman looking back really be the girl who'd beaten the Labyrinth?

Sarah put the coffee on in the kitchen and gazed out at the fortress in the back yard. She stared. Toby had tied owl feathers to cords and they were now strung all over the fort. Sarah wondered just what the danger was the little boy sensed that everyone else was oblivious to. Sarah went to the mudroom, pulled on a coat and went to inspect the fort while the coffee perked. She looked at where her little brother had strung the feathered cords, the intricate pattern of the cording, and she bit her lower lip. She knew that Jareth was supplying the feathers somehow, and hated the idea of his having contact in anyway with the boy. Something inside her said that Jareth was the least of her problems.

Sarah turned to go back to the house, and found Bowen standing silently behind her. "It's not nice to sneak up on people, Mr. Bowen." She said taken aback.

Bowen's eyes were red, and bloodshot from lack of sleep, and perhaps too much liquor. "I didn't sneak up, you were just too absorbed in looking at all those feathers to hear me." He smiled, it was not a pleasant smile. "May I wish you a Happy New Years?"

He moved forward, one hand coming out toward her.

Sarah backed up. "No," she feared he would try to kiss her again. "Keep to yourself!"

Bowen did has she feared, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms as his face sought hers. "Stop being such a tease, girl." He ordered as his hands began to pull at her.

Sarah recoiled from him, and fell against the fortress. "Jareth!" she cried out.

From the sky came an angry clamor, the shriek of the owl as it attacked. Sarah, leaning back on the fortress that had held her from falling, watched as the owl took on the human and sent him retreating. Bowen slipped and fell, hitting his head, rendering him senseless. The owl transformed and looked back at the woman, "Stay there," he warned, kneeling down and holding his hand over the fallen man. "He's been enchanted." He stood up and went to where Sarah was now brushing snow from the fort off her coat. "I will remove him, to where he can be cleansed."

"What kind of enchantment?" Sarah asked.

"Faun Magic." Jareth looked at his Sarah. "Men like that are easily influenced by the kind of magic the Fauns use." He placed a hand to her face. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, you prevented him from getting what he wants." She looked up at him. "Where will you take him? He's mortal; if he goes missing it will be noticed."

Jareth laughed, "Sarah, I will take him to his home. He lives alone. I can send for those who can remove the spell work of the faun there. He will not leave your world."

"One never knows with you, Goblin King," she reminded him. She felt uncomfortable. "Thank you for coming."

Jareth took hold of her forearms. "I will always come to your call, surely you know that. You belong to me, Sarah. And you always will."

"Let me go, Jareth," she begged. "I'm in love…"

"Tell me I have no part of your heart. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me." He gazed into her eyes.

Sarah opened her mouth, prepared to say the words, and found nothing to say.

Jareth smiled, bent forward and kissed her in the clear light of day. "Face it, Sarah. You belong to me." He kissed her again.

Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm a mortal."

"Details," the Fae teased. "Now, I'd best be off while your world still sleeps." He released her and went back to the fallen man. "Until we meet again, my love." He blew a kiss to her on the wind, a moment later both men were gone.

Transporting humans was a tricky thing; not all Fae were adept to the nuances. Jareth had been in the business of transporting humans for so long it was now second nature. He let the man slump to the floor as they appeared in the place Bowen called home. It was not Jareth's idea of comfort. Too cold, modern and hard lined, but it suited the man who lay still on the floor at the feet of the Goblin King. Jareth looked round the room, and called out. "Hoggle, come here."

A moment later the little dwarf appeared, "Your majesty." He looked round the room and frowned. "Faun's been here."

Jareth nodded. "This one is covered in faun magic. I need to find all the tools used by the faun to infect this one with his madness."

Hoggle moved toward the body of Bowen. "Is he dead?"

"No, not dead." Jareth sighed. "Just find what the faun used…Hoggle."

The dwarf looked up. Twice the King had called him by his right name. "The attacks becoming more frequent?"

The Goblin King nodded. "I had hoped that it was just the amulets we'd found in the study." He pointed to the body lying still on the floor; "He must have seeded the amulets in there. You must search each and every room of this abode. We have to wipe it clean of the faun magic. I will not have this man disturb my plans." Again the Fae King drew a willow reed basket from the air.

Hoggle walked past the man on the floor. "How you going to keep him from interfering?"

"He's bound. I did that when I first appeared in here with him." Jareth moved toward the large window that looked out on the city. "How do they live like this?"

Hoggle gave an agonized look at his king. "They don't know no better."

Jareth felt pain. "There must be a great deal of iron here." He turned to Hoggle. "It stifles me."

The dwarf had already begun to place Pan amulets in the basket. He'd passed the body on the floor time and again. Suddenly he stopped. "Jareth, it's him."

"What?"

"Him!" He pointed to the man. "Something on him! Or in him."

The king moved toward the body. "Reveal." His hand went out and suddenly something on Bowen responded to the command. From the wrist of the unconscious man came a glow. Jareth watched as Hoggle removed the wristwatch, and hand it over to him. "There's a amulet attached to the back," said the king as he detached it from the watch. He inspected the silver disk, on one side was the markings of Pan, but on the other was the damning evidence. The personal markings of a faun, a faun known to keep company with Miles Fairchild. Jareth bowed to Hoggle. "This is it!" Jareth raised his voice. "This is what the faun used to enslave that mortal to his will. Foolish creature."

Hoggle snorted, "The faun, or the man?"

"Both." Jareth looked at the amulet closely.

Hoggle continued his task, and completed the cleansing of the room, going on to the next room. While the dwarf was busy doing that, Jareth looked down on the face of the man who'd been a thorn in the side of the woman he loved. He could well understand why this one was alone in life. He was stony hearted, and his features had taken on that hardness that showed a lack of feelings. No woman could live with that for long. He had the stench of having taken advantage of helpless creatures. Even without the amulet Bowen was not the kind of man Sarah would want to keep company with. Jareth suddenly understood why the faun had used this one, and the realization that a magical creature felt such hatred for his Sarah tormented him. Stepping back, Jareth used Fae Magic to send the man to his bed.

Hoggle, his task completed handed the heavy-laden reed basket over to his King. "What will you do now?"

"Inform the master of this faun of what he's done." Jareth smiled wickedly, knowing Miles would be as pissed as he was. "Go home, Hoggle. My thanks."

Hoggle squinted at his King. "Are you feeling alright? You've said my name several times now."

"Go home Hogs Breath!" The King teased.

The dwarf departed, and the king wandered into the bedroom to glare down at the unconscious man. "Foolish mortal man. A woman like Sarah would never be drawn to you, with or without faun magic. You are the dregs of this world. Your being alone is a curse you've brought on yourself. However," he lowered his hand and passed it over the form. "Let the madness pass. Let the mind of this one be freed. When you awaken, the events of this day and the others will seem as a dream." He turned to leave. "Keep your hands off my woman."

&

Miles was pacing the gallery. So close, he'd come so close. He paused to gaze at the image of the woman he coveted. He had recovered from the assault to his dignity. In some perverse way, the woman's fighting back only served to make him want her more. Such fire, such passion, such a luscious body, how could she waste it on a boy King?

A throat being cleared alerted the Fae he was no longer alone in the Gallery. "Much as I hate to disturb your dream, and a dream is all it will ever be… I find we must have words." Jareth was amused by his own words.

Miles shot a look of loathing toward the boy King. "You have said your words, as I recall."

Jareth snickered, "Yes, that's true." He moved to stand beside the other, and gazed at the painting. "The painting does not capture her deeper self."

"What do you want?" Miles was becoming peeved.

Jareth laid a finger along side his nose. "Fairchild, you have in your… employ a faun, do you not?"

Miles was not amused by the antics of the boy king. "You know that I have."

"How far do you trust the creature?" Jareth continued.

Miles sighed. "Stephens, has been with me for years. I have his loyalty." There was something in the way the Goblin King looked at Miles, which suddenly made him apprehensive. "What is this about, boy king?"

Jareth looked at his fellow Fae; "It is true you have several centuries on me. Perhaps that has addled you." He pulled the silver charm from his belt. "This was found on the person called Bowen. A law partner to the father of Sarah Williams." He passed the disk to Miles.

"A Pan amulet? I don't bother with these." Miles went to pass it back.

"Turn it over." Jareth advised.

Miles flipped the disk and cursed. "Nights in utter darkness!" He clenched his fist round the disk. "Stephens. This is his mark. What has this man done?"

Jareth tapped the disk, "Your faun set him to rape Sarah. He's filled the man with madness for her that the man would not have otherwise. Sarah is not his type. Your faun also had Sarah's father's study seeded with Pan amulets to increase the madness. I've twice had to save Sarah from this man's sexual assaults." Jareth sighed. "I don't mind competing with you. I have faith that Sarah will always choose me. But a Faun setting a mortal against her, it out of the question. It is also against the rules. Your Faun has moved against a Fae Marked Mortal. I leave it to you to render punishment to the knave."

Miles countered. "She enjoyed my touch."

"She's human Miles, they all enjoy touch." Jareth parried.

"I've not given up. I will try again." Miles promised.

Jareth stepped back, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He vanished.

Miles looked at the Pan charm in his hand. "Stephens! Come to me," he called out.

The Faun appeared. "You wished to see me, Master?"

Miles stood with his hands behind his back, "Are you loyal to me?"

"Thee knows I am!" Claimed the wild-eyed creature.

"And you obey me?" Miles felt his hand tighten on the disk.

"Always." Said the faun without much conviction.

"What did I tell you about Sarah Williams?" Miles asked flatly.

"That you wanted to ravish the mortal creature… and that I could not have her to play with." The servant repeated the words.

Miles held up the disk, "Does this belong to you?"

The faun gasped. "Thee knows it does. How does it happen to be in your hand?"

Miles struck the creature and sent it flying across the gallery. "Fool! When I said you could not have her, I did not give thee permission to set a mad man on her! The Goblin King found out your plot before harm could be done to the woman. Hear me, and mark my words! I would gladly turn you over to Jareth if anything were to happen to Sarah. She is not for the likes of you, nor for the bastard you set upon her!"

The faun pulled himself off the floor. "Master it was just a little fun…"

"Rape is not fun!"

The Faun glared at his master. "Thee would like to rape the woman, tell me it would not please thee."

Miles sneered at the servant. "What I plan for the woman is not your concern."

"Thee wants her, with a madness of thine own!" Accused the faun.

"Yes, I want her." Miles chortled without humor. "Taking her innocence and pleasuring her is an intoxication! Yes, I'd even go so far as to take her by force if possible. However, the lady is Fae Marked, force is out of the question! You know the rules."

"What care I for rules?" Snarled the faun. "Her innocence calls out to be ripped from her."

"Not by you!" Miles roared, "And not by some mortal you've infected." He sent the faun flying again. "Now get out of my sight!"

The faun crawled off, cursing all Fae and all mortals as he went. His heart was black, and his soul blacker. "I shall not rest until I've paid thee this score, Sarah Williams." It whispered to itself. "I shall not rest."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Forty Four

The King and his Lady

It had been several days since the dinner party, and Garrett had called to ask her to take a drive with him. Sarah felt nervous as she dressed. The events of New Years Day, and the way Bowen had treated her when he called on her father made her edgy. Bowen now acted as if he were confused, he kept staring at the girl, as if trying to remember something. Sarah wondered what had transpired when the Goblin King removed the man from her yard. But she was going to have to put that thought out of her head.

Garrett called at the Williams home at just past one. He was greeted by Toby at the door.

"Now?" Asked the boy quietly.

"Not yet, but soon. I promise." Jareth said to the boy. "Remember, it's our secret."

Sarah came down to find Garrett kneeling beside her brother whispering. "What's this?"

Garrett and Toby both smiled at her and in unison said. "Secrets." Garrett tapped Toby on the nose with his index finger, then rose to greet his lady. Sarah was touched by how much affection Garrett seemed to have toward her little brother.

Karen, upon hearing Sarah's voice came to the foyer to pry Toby from Garrett's side. "Have a nice time, and don't rush back on our account." She flashed a look at her son, and nudged him.

"Have a nice time," he said brusquely.

Garrett winked at the boy, and he brightened. "Thank you, we may be late." Swiftly Garrett ushered Sarah out to the car.

"Just where are we going?" She asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"It's a surprise," he smiled, "You like surprises, don't you?"

Sarah looked at Garrett with a suspicious gaze. "There are surprises, and then there are surprises. Some are not as much fun as others."

"So cynical for one so young, Cookie," he teased. "I am taking you to a little place I know of where they play Viennese Waltzes, and serve tortes and hot chocolates ala Viennese. It's about an hour an a half north of here."

Sarah looked at the road. "Really?"

He looked at her briefly then turned his attention back to the road. "It will give us a chance to be just an ordinary couple. We can spend time like other people do, instead of having to watch our every word, look, and thought."

"That's lovely," she gave some thought. "Garrett? How is your father spending his afternoon?"

"Father was called away last night. He sends his regrets in not being able to give you a proper farewell," he said sensitively. "I've gotten use to his popping in and out over the years."

"Still, it must be difficult for you." She reached over and tenderly touched his arm. "You and your father seem very close."

Garrett looked for a moment at the hand so soft and tender. "We are close, no matter the distances. Yes, it is difficult, but it is a situation I'm use to." He smiled at her.

Sarah leaned back and watched the scenery, something she had not had a chance to do while she was driving. "What is the name of this place?"

" The Viennese Waltz. Rather self explanatory, eh?" He laughed. "I thought it a bit safer to be out with you away from my house. With my father now gone, I admit I'm tempted to try my wiles on you, Cookie."

"I'm flattered." She giggled.

The Viennese Waltz was set back from the road, down a wooded lined lane. Even now, in winter it was breathtakingly beautiful. The building had been an old house that had been renovated and added on to. There were garden rooms and tearooms as well as the pastry café. Garrett had reserved a table for them in the Vienna Garden Room. The room had its own small orchestra. The room was light and airy, like the waltz playing in the background. They were seated and the waiter turned to Garrett for the order. He winked at her, as he ordered food and drink.

Sarah looked round the room; it was elegant. White pillars and cream colored satin curtains, high domed ceilings, the walls and windows seemed to gleam. The exotic plants that were in the well-positioned formation planters gave the room an Old World feeling. "This is lovely." She said to her escort.

"A lovely setting, for my lovely lady." He looked round the room. "It reminds me of a place my father took me when I was but a boy. Café Demel, in Vienna."

"You've traveled a good deal?" She asked as she removed her gloves.

"Yes, a good deal." He didn't want to evade her questions, but knew he could only tell her so much without giving away his true identity. "And you?"

"I've seen London, thanks to my mother being in a play there. I'd have to say, though I have traveled, I'm not traveled." Sarah confided. "I was one of those kids that had the split parent blues."

"You seemed to have weathered the troubled times well." Garrett raised her hand in his as he complemented her. He looked down to see the bracelet he'd given her. "I see you are wearing my little gift." He fingered the trinkets and paused at the one that was not originally there. "What is this?"

"That is the Goblin King." Sarah stated.

"How did the fellow get here?" Garrett teased.

"He wished himself there?" Sarah ventured

Garrett laughed. "Did he now? Cheeky fellow."

Sarah smiled at his good nature. "Do you mind? I mean he does fit with the rest of the charms."

"Not at all, my dear." He looked closer at the charm. "Very nice work this, and old too. I know a bit about silver work, thanks to my father."

"Don't tell me, Aubrey King is a secret silver smith!"

Garrett laughed quietly, "Interesting thought that. No, Father has an interest in how charms are made. He employs a few smiths from time to time. Each of my sisters has original works by these smiths. Charm bracelets are a family thing with us." He looked back at the handsome rendering of the Goblin King. "I agree, he belongs on your wrist with the rest."

"Thank you."

Garrett released her hand as the waiter brought their order. He watched her sip the hot chocolate and was pleased by her reaction. "I'm glad you are enjoying this." He sat back in his seat, and relaxed as they spent time conversing and enjoying the music being played. "Has there been any word from England?" He asked.

Sarah turned serious. "No, and I'm getting paranoid."

Her escort frowned, "After what Liz tried, I'd say you have every reason to be paranoid, Cookie."

"Garrett, what if they don't accept me?" She voiced the fears for the first time. "What if my work is not good enough for them?"

"It means a great deal to you, this doctorate?"

"There are other things that mean more," she admitted. "But, yes…it's important to me."

Garrett nodded. "And if you don't get it?"

"I'll go on." She sighed sadly. "For now I'm going to continue working at the bookstore."

"You could teach, you have the credentials," he countered.

"Perhaps someday."

Sensing it was a dead subject he shifted. "I understand you've signed up for the poetry class that Lawson is teaching."

"I signed up for a Poetry class. Is Lawson teaching it?" She looked at him. "More importantly, is this going to be a problem for us?"

"For you and I, never. For Lawson and I perhaps." Garrett eyed her contentedly. "He has already voiced an interest in you. In fact, he told me that if I were ever tired of you or found I could not keep up with you he'd be more than happy to take you off my hands."

Sarah giggled. "He didn't!"

"He did."

Wickedly she leaned toward him. "And what was your reply."

"I said I'd destroy anyone who tried to take you from me." He flashed her a wicked grin in return, one he'd thought for a moment she'd recognize.

"Possessive." She growled in a low and mock sexy tone.

Long elegant fingers caressed her cheek. "And don't you ever forget it." He stood up and bowed to her. "May I have this waltz?"

He and Sarah joined the few couples on the dance floor. They whirled round and round, to music that seemed to come from heaven. Sarah looked at the man, in whose arms she felt safe and protected, and very much desired. Though smoky glass he gazed at her. They were well matched, and looked perfect dancing with each other. Sarah enjoyed the dance, Garrett was a very strong lead. The pace of the waltz slowed and Garrett directed her with gentle pressures to her back. There was a strange sound that distracted Sarah for a moment, a tinkling noise. Like crystals from a chandelier striking one another. Sarah looked away from Garrett; the sound of the crystal seemed to get louder. Then she heard something else; the mocking sounds of laughter that she'd nearly erased from her memory. A voice calling out to her, a voice saying she was not supposed to be there. She closed her eyes tight, tried to lock out the sounds and the fury. The only thing she wanted to see was Garrett. The only sound she wanted was his voice.

"Cookie, are you alright?" He said and brought her back.

Sarah looked up at him, "Could we sit, please?"

Garrett took her by the arm and guided her back to her seat. "Are you alright?"

Taking a long cleansing breath she nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Garrett looked round the room, the air had taken on a charge, and he knew magic was afoot. "Would you like to leave?"

Sarah looked beyond him, there was a large chandelier and all the crystals were vibrating. "Yes, please." She looked at him. "Now."

Garrett held her coat for her, and escorted her from the room.

Miles stepped from behind a large palm, smiling as he gazed up at the crystals that were singing.

Garrett held the car door for her as she stepped in. Coming round he then entered the car himself. Looking at Sarah he said, "Come home with me."

Sarah lowered her lashes, "Yes, Garrett."

He gunned the engine and drove before either of them could change their minds. The drive back took what seemed to be far less time. Garrett didn't speak at all, and Sarah was still disturbed by the memories on that dance floor, under the crystals. She looked at Garrett once or twice, and was so glad he suggested leaving.

Glisten opened the door for them as they came up the steps. "Good evening, Professor. Miss Williams."

Garrett looked at his watch, "Glisten, be good enough to see if Cook can make us a light supper." He took Sarah's hand after her coat had been given to the manservant. "We'll be in the study."

Sarah looked at the room and was glad the decorations from the holidays were still up. "You keep to the old tradition of Twelfth Night?"

"Yes," he moved to the hearth and lit the logs that were already set. "I've never understood this modern idea of tossing the tree the day after Christmas. I like old fashioned traditions."

"So do I," she said as she looked about the study. "I guess I'm just an old fashioned girl after all."

Garrett placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Are you worried about being alone with me?" Sarah nodded. "I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to, or are not ready to."

Sarah turned, "Garrett, there's so much about me you don't know.

His lips covered hers, "I know all I need to." His hands cupped her face. "We'll have a light supper here in the study, and then we'll just take it one step at a time." He kissed her again. Glisten entered with two other servants who set a small table for the pair. Garrett thanked them and dismissed them.

Sarah watched as Garrett poured wine for them and he added a touch of water to Sarah's glass.

"Soon, my dear, I think you will be ready for wine without the water." He said gently.

Sarah listened to him tell her about the vintage, and the area it came from, the year it was pressed. He seemed to know so much about so many things. She wondered why he was so attracted to her. "Garrett, what were you like as a child?"

"Pretty much as you see me now," he said giving the answer some thought. "I was one of the youngest children in the family. It's a very large family by the way, and we all are expected to follow suit. I read, a great deal, and had a hunger and thirst for knowledge. We grew up on an estate that was practically a kingdom all its own. I had my own little fortress not much different from the one Toby built. I lived in a world of fantasy. Perhaps that is why I was led to study folklore and myths. It became my life's passion." He smiled as he took a bite of salad. "What were you like?"

"I was a very lonely child." She sighed. "I never seemed to fit in. My head was always in the clouds. I lived for my storybooks. When other girls were starting to go out on dates, I was playing make believe in the park with my dog." She smiled at the thought of her old companion. "You'd have loved Merlin. He was this big fat hairy Old English Sheep dog. He went every where with me! In many ways he was my best friend. I'd had him long before my father married Karen. He was getting old then. But he was my audience, and my stage partner, my co-star. He played the hero, and the villain and all the other parts." She looked at him. "Did you have pets?"

"The usual," he sighed. "We always had pets in the house, but none that were just mine."

Sarah sipped some of the wine, "Merlin was not allowed in the house after Daddy married Karen. She thought dogs belonged in the garage, or the yard." She frowned, "That sounded resentful."

"You were attached to this Merlin, its natural that you were hurt by Karen's lack of feeling toward your companion." Garrett was not perturbed by her words; he was showing her the kind of compassion she'd never found elsewhere. "Seems that we have so much in common. Our love of folklore, mythology, make-believe, the fates have chosen us for each other it would seem."

"You believe in fate?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes." He said finishing his meal. "I believe that are always circumstances that are unknown to us."

Sarah stood up and walked to the fire. "Never take anything for granted."

Garrett watched her, a bit of a smirk on his face. "What did you say, dear?"

She looked at him, "I said, never take anything for granted. It was advice given to me when I was fifteen, just before I turned sixteen."

Closing the space between them he placed a hand to her face. "Good advice."

Suddenly she could not stop herself. "Why do you want to marry me?" A flood of feeling unworthy poured out of her soul.

"You are the other half of my soul, sweet Sarah," he said honestly. Opening his arms to her, he found her receptive.

Sarah rested her head on his heart. "You don't know me. You have no idea of what I've done."

His hands moved over her, knowing soon she'd be ready to give herself to him completely. "Sarah, you don't know me either, but we have a lifetime to discover each other."

She clung to him, "Some of my… history is dark, Garrett."

"As is mine." He breathed her in, enjoying the scent of her perfume so warm and so close.

Sarah raised her eyes to him. "There could be rocky paths ahead."

"I like a challenge." He pulled her closer. "I like winning."

Sarah laughed and pulled his face closer. "You've no idea of what is at stake."

"Don't I?" His voice teased sweetly. He ended the banter, took her lips and silenced her. Deep in his chest beat a Fae heart for one woman. His Sarah, and soon, she would come willingly to him. He looked at her. "I'd best take you home."

Sarah nodded. "It's getting late."

Garrett felt the glamour drop for a moment when she turned to head for the door. "It's later than you think." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Forty Five

Colin has a bad dream

It had been several weeks, since Colin had last seen or heard from Sarah. He hoped she was well, and part of him missed her. Not just feeding off the Fae magic that dripped off her like dew on a spring blossom, but her essences. The 'Hidden' seemed a lonely retreat without her. He'd read her paper, several times. He longed to have her near, to talk to, to challenge.

Mora watched her brother and wished she could help. She looked at the calendar. "Tomorrow is Twelfth Night," she said. "I think I'll call Sarah and ask her to tea."

Colin turned his wild-eyed gaze at her. "Yes, that would be…lovely. Thank you, Mora."

Miles stood across the street outside the Cristo, Carol Towage was standing at his side, looking at him with fear in her eyes. "This is where Sarah would come?" he asked coldly.

"Yes…" the girl cowered.

"Whoever it is that hold this place knows something of the Fae." Miles remarked. He pointed to the ornate gate. "That's iron, and not just any kind of iron, it's cold iron. The one who lives here knows his weapons." There was admiration in the tone. "See how he's had it forged? Flame and hammer, never molten, and the designs he's chosen. Yes, this one has knowledge."

"I've shown you where that bitch came. I've done what you asked." Carol tossed her red hair over her shoulder, trying to appear confident. "Now keep your word. Make that thing stop stalking me!"

Miles didn't bother to look at her; he raised his hand, slipping it into her coat and began to message her breast. "Hush, I'm not finished with you."

Carol whimpered at his touch. "But I did what you asked."

"Carol," he spoke as if to a child. "I can not go in there. The gate is a warning."

Carol moaned. "I don't want to go in there! I think all this magic stuff is weird and hateful."

Miles smiled, still not looking at the creature he was molesting in public. "Oh you would perhaps prefer a bit of time with Stephens?"

"No." The faun and his libidinous nature repulsed the young woman. "I'll do what ever you tell me to." Miles glanced down at the mortal with dissatisfaction. His eyes told her he wanted her to bow fully to his will. Carol relinquished the last shred of her pride. "Master."

Miles squeezed the breast in his hand. "Get me my information, and you will be rewarded." He took his hand out of her coat. "Go." He stood silently in that spot watching the red haired girl cross the street. From his pocket, he pulled a tiny mirror. "Show me Matiland." Liz was seated at her desk, her head in her hands and a worried fearful look on her face. Enslaving her to his will had been so easy. The promise of letting her have Garrett King was all it took. A promise he could not keep, nor would even if he could.

He had been bored the night Matiland had made her bargain with him and the time it took Towage to arrive had to be filled. Miles had seen her react to his living statues with oversexed abandon. The faun had been right; no sense in wasting a good time. He kept Liz in a dazed state, had her strip off her finery and ordered her to join one of the statues. He watched as the bronze piece called 'Manhood' gave her lessons in sexual behavior that she'd never learned before. It had pleased him to see the woman used by the statue. By the time Towage arrived, Matiland was forever lost in the erotic pleasures of the statues.

Towage had been easier to convince. One sight of Matiland being sexually used and the threat of the faun worked faster than Miles could have expected. The red haired one was a coward though and though. The faun seemed even more interested in Towage then he'd been in Matiland. No accounting for taste, thought Miles as he smiled at the distress Matiland was feeling. He had no sympathy for her. She had not only willing given herself over to him, but had given him Carol, and had set him on the tracks of the owner of Cristo. Miles put the mirror back in his pocket. Carol was coming back from across the street. He smiled at her, "What do you have for me?"

Carol looked at him, "Master, the owner has a sister. She is not as smart as she thinks, but the owner… he's strange. He is very angry, and has wild eyes." Carol handed him the pamphlets she'd taken on her way out of the store. "That place is loaded with occult information and tools. They have crystals in every room. Incense, oils books, you name it."

Miles patted Carol on the cheek. "You did well. Tell me of the sister."

"She is over eighteen, I guess you could call her pretty." Carol rambled on. "She's intelligent, but too trusting. Oh and she has a strange amulet on."

Miles closed his eyes and called though the wind for Stephens and the car. The limo pulled up from around the corner. Opening the door, Miles stepped back, allowing Carol to enter the car. She took her seat and he slid into the car. "Drive." He ordered.

"Where do you wish to go, Master?" Stephens asked, his eyes in the mirror were on the girl sitting with his master.

Miles saw the direction of the faun's eyes, and leaned back, "Just drive, and put the divider up, Stephens, I intend to give Miss Towage her rewards for her service to me."

The faun's eyes darkened. 'Master goes too far' he thought. 'He keeps all the pretties for himself.'

Miles looked at Carol. "You serve me well." He leaned toward her and kissed her gently on her mouth. "Now take off your clothes."

Carol drew back. "You said you'd let me go," she whimpered.

Miles snickered. "I lied." He kissed her again.

&

Colin came though the shop, and sniffed. "Fae?" He asked himself out loud. He moved to where his sister was setting up a display. "Was someone here?"

Mora continued with her work. "A student from the university, looking for a book on Celtic Myths," she smiled, "Oh, Sarah will be here tomorrow at three for tea."

Colin frowned; something inside him told him to have Mora cancel. Then the hunger began to gnaw at him; it had been a long time since he'd had a jolt of Sarah's Fae energies. He looked at Mora; she was still so innocent of the Fae ways. He wanted her to stay that way.

"It's closing time," he rubbed fingers over a gnarled brow. "Lock up and I'll close the gate.

Colin looked at the heavy hammered iron gate he'd commissioned when he bought the property. The archway was his major protection from having Fae come in the front door. He placed a hand on the frame and could feel that no Fae had passed or tried to pass though it. "There is mischief afoot," he said out loud.

After dinner, of which Miles ate very little, Mora told him she was going to walk down to the library and fetch a book that had come in. Colin asked if she had her amulet with her, and once he saw it was on her throat where he had placed it, he let her go.

Much as Mora loved her brother, he could be so depressing, and stifling. She felt a need from time to time to just get out. Sometimes, she even went so far as to remove the amulet after leaving Colin, always remembering to put it back on when she arrived home. Tonight was one of those nights. She slipped the amulet from her neck and into her pocket. She entered the library and went to the front desk to ask about her book and about one other she was interested in. The Librarian handed her one book, and sent her up the stairs to fetch the other.

Mora was practically dancing up the stairs and off to the section that interested her. She noticed the elegant man almost at once. When he looked her way she smiled politely and began to look for the volume she wanted. More than once she could feel the handsome man cast a glance her way. She'd never thought herself attracted to older men, yet this one made her want to flirt just a bit. She let her hands run over the backs of the books looking for the title.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her hand found the spine of the book she was looking for and the hand of the stranger reached for it as the same time. Mora turned and said. "Excuse me. I'm sorry."

"I beg your pardon, young lady." The voice was like melted chocolate, flowing with perfect tone and dictation. "It would seem we are both looking for the same thing."

Ocean blue eyes gazed at her with a cool intent.

"Oh, you must have it then. I can wait to read that again." Mora released the book to him.

"Again?" he asked airily. "You have read this before?"

"Once," she smiled up into the face that was so intently looking at her. "Last year, and I wanted to refresh my memory."

"Very kind of you, my dear." He made no move to leave.

"Not at all." She smiled, "I'm Mora." She extended her hand in greeting.

Taking the hand he held it for a long time, "I am Miles."

&

Colin was reading in the 'Hidden', and working on a list of books he wanted for his person collection. Sarah had given him hope, perhaps the world was ready for the work he'd been compiling for years now. He vowed to put some of that work into shape and submit it to be published. After all, was there not a resurgence of interest in the world of folklore?

He leaned back in his chair, thinking about Sarah, as he began to drift off into sleep. Colin had not slept well in years, and was use to these bouts of napping in his chair. He settled in, letting sleep lull him away.

He'd been taken away; the dreamscape was one he was familiar with. There were trees, bare trees. The sound of the sea roared and he could feel the salt spray. He was back in Scotland. Looking down he could see he was on that same path he had used as boy all those years ago; the path that had changed him and his life. Something in him felt urgency. He began to run down the path. The thicket of trees became dense and the branches were cutting him now. The urgency became over powering and he found himself in a clearing.

In the center of the clearing was a stone-incased fire pit, with a roaring fire. Flames leapt to the skies. Colin drew close to the flame, and heard a voice, a voice he'd not heard since he was a boy.

"My boy, my Childe," it cried out to him. "Danger!"

Colin became frantic in the dream. "Where are you? Why hast thou abandoned me?"

"I am everywhere, and nowhere," came the bitter reply. "I have not abandoned thee. How could I?"

Colin ran his hand though his hair. "Lady, what would thee have of me?"

"There be dangers ahead," the voice wobbled. "Thee must stand! Thee must take up sword and spear. Protect! Protect!"

"Who, who am I to protect?" he saw the flames dance higher in the pit.

"I have gifted thee." Her voice was sad but proud. "Marked thee as mine own. Thee will know! Thee will see. Beloved son! Accept, forgive, protect." The voice died on the wind that was whipping up.

Colin cried out, "Don't leave me! Not again."

A myriad of voice answered. "We are with thee, always."

Colin heard sounds, and turned. Wolves had gathered, he was surrounded by the fierce pack, yet none were barring teeth. Not one snarled. They sat and gazed at him. The air was filled with the sounds of wings. Ravens, owls, crows and hawks gathered in the branches of the trees. Even the trees seemed to be reaching out to him. He looked back at the flames. "Show me the danger." He demanded, as if he'd always known he had but to command the flames.

He saw the man, with cool blue eyes. "Fae." Colin said firmly. "Unseelie, but once Seelie." He placed his hand to his jaw. The commanded, "Whom am I to protect?"

The flames leapt and there were suddenly two figures smiling at him. The one he'd known all his life, his beloved sister Mora. She looked at him with innocent eyes. The other was Sarah.

Colin felt the dream ripped from him, his eyes shot open and he cried out. "Sarah!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Forty Six

Twelfth Night

Sarah was working the morning shift at the bookstore, doing inventory that always seemed to pile up. Emrys was busy pulling books for mail orders. He was playing the last of his holiday music CD's. He would put the Christmas music away after the passing of Twelfth Night.

Sarah took a break from the computer and stretched her legs. She had avoided the adult section like the plague. Even now, knowing it had been 'cleansed'; she didn't want to venture in there. The memory of Miles trying to seduce her was too fresh. She moved out of the little office and wandered down to the section of books that were for young readers. She'd promised a surprise for Toby, and wanted to make good on that promise.

Toby's taste in reading was not unlike that of her own he loved fairy tales. Secretly Sarah wondered how much of that was from having been part of one. She smiled as she found a book about a King and his Knight and a quest for the Grail.

She looked up at Emrys, " I'm taking this one."

"A bit juvenile for you, Sarah," teased Emrys in a good mood. "I'd have thought something more along the lines of 'The Lady of Shallot' would suit you."

Sarah laughed, "Tennyson for me… this is for Toby."

"Infecting him with your madness?" Teased the old man.

"What better madness is there?" She teased right back. "Besides, he loves tales of Knights and dragons, and magic." She looked at the clock. "I'm leaving early. I've a tea date I need to keep."

Emrys looked at the clock that had gotten her attention. "It's only one."

"Yes, but Colin and his sister have tea early. We're celebrating Twelfth Night with tea at two." Sarah smiled. "Then tonight I will be celebrating again with my…suitor."

"Ah, a suitor have you?" Emrys' eyes twinkled maddeningly. "And who has sought the attentions of thee, fair maiden? Do I know the man?"

Sarah nodded, "Professor King from the university." She showed Emrys the charm bracelet that she seldom took off. "He gave me this as a courting gift."

Emrys looked at the bracelet then at the happy young woman. "I wish you joy, Sarah."

"Thank you, Mr. Emrys." She took the book to the front and rang it up for herself. She then placed it in a bag of things to take with her when she left. Returning to the little office she put in 

one more half-hour of work before closing the files and the program she worked off of. "I'm leaving." She called out.

"Have a lovely time," the reply came.

Sarah drove over to the house that served as home and shop. She looked at the iron gate as she passed though the arch. She entered the shop and called out, "Mora, Colin! I'm here."

Mora came from the back of the shop and embraced her friend. "Sarah! I'm so glad you came. Perhaps you can cheer Coin."

Sarah looked at the younger girl. "Is he troubled?"

"When isn't he?" Mora said with a bite in her tone. "But enough of that. Happy Twelfth Night, Sarah." The girl with red hair pulled Sarah back to the table set for tea.

"We've a few gifts for you."

"And I have some for you!" Sarah said, then looked closely at the other. "Mora, has something changed? You seem, I don't know, giddy."

Mora looked to see if her brother had come down from his rooms upstairs. "I've met someone," she whispered.

"How lovely." She saw the cautious looks. "You don't want Colin to know?"

"Not just yet, you know how…careful he is." Mora sighed. "Besides I've only just met the gentleman. It may go nowhere."

Sarah removed her coat. "Where did you meet?"

"In the library, we reached for the same book at the same moment." Mora blushed. "I'm meeting him there again tonight for a poetry reading. Don't say a word to Colin, or he won't let me go."

Sarah took the hand of the other girl. "He just wants you to be safe. He knows there are…dangers untold and hardships unnumbered."

"Oh Sarah, it's just a reading…I'm not eloping."

As the pair laughed Colin came into the room. "That is a sound I don't hear often enough." He mused. Turning his eyes, his sad hungry eyes to Sarah, he held out a hand. "Dear Sarah, thank you for coming."

Sarah moved to his embrace, "Happy Twelfth Night, Colin." She whispered in his ear, feeling him feed off the Fae energies.

He pulled back, calm and staid. "And to you, dear friend. Come, Mora poured tea and let us enjoy our time." He ushered Sarah to her seat and took his own as his sister poured tea. "So Sarah, was the paper accepted?"

"Yes, thank you Colin." She placed a hand on his. "I am receiving my degree. Thanks in no small part to you."

"You did all the work," he said. "I read the copy you left me. Interesting, I'm not sure I agree with you, but it was interesting. In fact it put me on the path of putting some work together myself. I sent some things off this morning."

"Best of luck," Sarah said meaning it. "I'm still awaiting word on the fellowship grant for England."

"They would be silly to turn you down!" Mora chimed in. "You would be an asset no matter what."

Colin brought out the gifts he and his sister had for Sarah, and she in turn handed little packages over to them. Colin's gift to Sarah was a book on Celtic fairy lore. Mora gave her a lovely long silk shawl.

Colin watched as Mora opened the gift from Sarah. In her hands was a pendant, an owl, wings spread in flight. Mora looked at the silver pendant and then at Sarah, "An owl?"

"For protection," both Colin and Sarah said in unison. Sarah looked at the man.

Colin opened the package that Sarah had handed him. "What have we here?"

He raised from the bed of cotton batting a letter opener that looked more like a dagger. He looked at the knot work on the handle and the blade itself. "Sarah do you know what this is?"

"A letter opener," she said.

Colin shook his head, "Novice." He pointed to the handle. "This, my darling Kindred," he rolled the r deliciously. "Is an athame, one made of cold iron. Iron that has not been molten. The knot work has meaning. This is for protection against the Unseelie court."

Sarah looked at Colin, "No wonder I was drawn to get it for you."

Colin took her left hand into his, drew the hands to his heart. "I pledge to thee, Lady Sarah, that I shall do no dishonor to the blade thee hast given me."

Mora gasped, she'd never heard Colin speak so.

Sarah looked at him, "I accept the pledge thee makes."

Colin kissed the hand in his. "Sarah, I've been having…dreams. Warning dreams."

Mora felt a need to distance herself, and quietly left the table.

Sarah leaned closer, "I've been attacked." She kept her words as calm as she could. "He said someone set a faun on me."

Colin shook his head, "A faun?"

"That's what the Goblin King said." Sarah kept her voice low, quiet. "And there's a Fae who has decided to …challenge the King's right to me."

The grip Colin had on her hand tightened. "The one who tried to seduce you before Christmas?" When she nodded, he pressed on. "Sarah I had a dream and she was there. The one who marked me. Not in body, but I heard her as clearly as I hear you now. She warned of dangers and told me to take up sword and spear. The vision showed me that the one who is working against you was once Seelie, but is now UnSeelie."

"Colin I fear I've brought dangers to your doorstep," Sarah confessed.

"It matters not how the danger got here, it's here. I will do what I can to be of aide to you." Colin raised her hand, kissed it and released her. "Thank you for the blade, my Kindred."

"You are most welcome, my Kindred." She said the word as he had.

&

Sarah was excited about the concert they were attending that evening. It was the first time she and Garrett would be seen on the campus attending anything as a couple. She took care to choose a proper dress, and settled on a forest green jersey silk that moved with a mind of its own. The neckline, while enticing, was not overly daring. The effect of the dress was elegance, if demure. She pinned Toby's owl to a velvet cord and tied it on her throat. The only other jewelry she wore was the bracelet from Garrett, she didn't even wear earrings. She pulled the shawl from Mora out and placed it over the dress.

She heard the bell ring and knew it was Garrett with the car to pick her up.

Sarah smoothed her dress one last time, giving herself a long gaze in her mirror. She hoped she looked calm, because she sure didn't feel calm. For a moment she felt clumsy in her heels and hoped she would not fall and make a fool of herself.

Garrett stood in the foyer speaking quietly with her father as she came to the landing. Though smoky glass he looked her way, and placed a hand to his heart. He watched as she descended the stair like a vision of an angel. "Sarah," he said in a whisper.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," she said as she neared the men.

"Not at all my dear." Garrett bent forward to kiss her in greeting. He turned to Robert and promised to have her back not too late.

Her father helped her into her coat, and told them to have a fine time.

Garrett chose to have his driver do the task of driving. The uniformed man held the door open for the pair to enter the handsome English car that Garrett used for special occasions. It was the same car that had brought Sarah to his estate on Christmas Eve.

Once settled Garrett looked at her, place his arm round her and growled softly. "Hello, Cookie."

"Hello, my king," She teased sweetly. "How's the kingdom?"

Garrett felt a thrill at her toying with him. "The dragons are quiet, and there is no sign of an uprising of the peasants. All's well." He kissed her gently so not to mess her makeup. "I'll save the heavy breathing and groping for later." He teasingly promised.

Sarah snuggled into his arms. "What ever you wish, my king."

He laughed and sighed at the same moment. "Sarah, darling." He hugged her closer. "Did you have a good day?"

"Very, I went for tea with friends. My friend Mora gave me the shawl I'm wearing." Sarah said softly. "And her brother Colin gave me a lovely book on Celtic Fairy lore."

"Thoughtful of him." Garrett said.

"I have a gift for you, but I'd prefer to give it to you after the concert." She looked up at him though veiled lashes.

"I like the idea of a quiet gift exchange." He said. "Perhaps we can steal a bit of time and go to my house after the concert instead of going to dinner with the rest of the professors. That is if you'd like."

"I'd love to be alone with you," she said softly.

"I had hoped you'd say that." He hugged her again. "I've arranged for cook to have a light supper ready for us."

"You are so thoughtful." She reached up and touched his cheek.

Garrett looked at her, "Cookie, keep looking like that, and we won't make the concert." He warned.

Sarah rested back in his embrace. "Ok, I'll behave…for now."

Garrett tossed back his head and laughed.

The Twelfth Night concert was a custom at the University. It marked the end of the Christmas season. It was for some professors the only time they would be back at the school during the holiday season.

Garrett tucked her hand into his arm, pleased that she was gracing his arm. He accepted well wishes for them, and offered his seasons greetings when necessary. He took his seat beside her in the reserved seating and looked to see if Matiland was going to show her face. It appeared she was not. He placed a hand over Sarah's, no one in the room could mistake the importance of her in his life.

Eyes from the other side of the room watched the pair. Staying a little too long on the girl, but he felt he had the luxury of doing so from this advantage. 'How lovely you are in your little green dress, sweet Sarah.' Miles thought to himself.

Sarah enjoyed the concert, and smiled at her escort when it ended. "That was lovely. Nearly as lovely as the café you took me to."

Garrett touched her cheek. "Made all the better by sharing it with you, my dear."

The Bensons waved them over and asked if they were attending the reception. Garrett made their excuses and ushered her quickly to the waiting car. He pulled her closer and hummed some of the music they had just heard.

"That sounds so nice," she closed her eyes. "I love the sound of your humming."

"Good thing, my dear," he teased lightly.

Sarah looked up at him. "You make me so happy."

Garrett looked though the smoky glass, "I hope to always make you so."

Sarah rested safe in his arms on the short drive to his estate. He took her hand as they walked to the door, which was opened by the diligence of Glisten. Sarah surrendered her coat and pulled the shawl in place as they walked back to the study. Garrett had ordered things to be ready for them. The little table for two was set, the wine was decanted and the fire was blazing. Everything was perfect.

Garrett poured the wine, a clear white wine. He took a sip, approved it and poured a glass for Sarah. This time he didn't add the usual water. "I think it's time you made the step up to experiencing the full body of the vintage." He said as he handed her the fluted glass. "To us." He touched her glass with the rim of his own.

"To us." She repeated and sipped the liquid. It was stronger than she was use to, but not so much as to cause her distress. "Interesting." She commented. "It tastes fruity."

"It's a unique blend," he agreed. "I hope you like it."

"I do." Her eyes sparkled in the firelight.

Garrett held her chair for her. "Come, my dear. Glisten is waiting to serve us."

The meal was excellent, of course. Never once had Sarah experienced any thing but excellence in this house. The meal began with Potato-Fennel Soup with Crème Fraiche and Chives. The second course was Roast Pheasant and new potatoes. When the desert was brought in Garrett informed her that a Twelfth Night cake had been severed in his father's house for as long as he could remember and now he carried on the tradition

"In England," Garrett explained to her. " The Twelfth Night cake was a rich and dense fruitcake which traditionally contained a bean. If you got the bean then you were King or Queen of the Bean and everyone had to do what you told them to do."

"Oh really? That sounds familiar," she said, "I think the Spanish have a similar tradition."

Garrett nodded, and went on. "There were also other items in the cake: If you got a clove, you were a villain. If you got a twig, you were a fool. If you got a rag you were a tarty girl."

The young woman smiled at him. "And what did you get in your cake?"

Garrett smiled back, "I always get the bean, darling. After all I am a King."

She giggled. "And if you get the bean tonight, I'm expected to obey you?"

Garrett smiled, placed his fork in the cake, and scooped out the bean. "You wouldn't want to fly in the face of tradition now would you, Cookie?"

Sarah pressed her lips together. "I smell a set up!"

Garrett winked, "Just luck my darling."

Taking a bite of the cake she smiled back. She wondered if he'd ordered the piece with the rag to be served to her, or if it was just fate. Her fork pulled the tiny red rag out of the cake and she looked at him.

"As I said, just luck." He stood up moved to the couch in front of the fire, and patted the seat next to him. "Obey your King."

Sarah set her fork down. "You sure you want a 'Tarty Girl'?"

"I'm sure I want this tarty girl." He took her wrist as she stepped near him. "Would you like your present now, or later?"

"Now, please." She sat beside him.

He reached into his jacket, and pulled a box out of the inner pocket. "Happy Twelfth Night, darling."

Sarah took the box and opened it. The pendant was an elegant piece of workmanship. It was the shape of a shield with Celtic knots covering the surface. "Garrett, it's beautiful."

"On the day we wed, I shall replace it with my coat of arms." He said with determination.

"Marking me?" She asked thinking of another King who had already marked her.

"Most definitely," he affirmed.

Sarah handed the pendant to him. "Put it on me, please."

His fingers worked the clasp, and he smiled as she trustingly turned her back and raised her hair. "There, now the world will see and know, you are spoken for." He placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke in her ear.

Sarah leaned back, take pleasure from his nearness and his touch. "It's a lovely gift."

"Now where is mine?" He teased.

Sarah rose from the couch, went to her purse and took out the box that was sitting in it. "Happy Twelfth Night."

Garrett opened the little box and looked with admiration on the contents. Sarah had purchased a Welsh Dragon ornament in delicate gold metal work. "Sarah, a Welsh ornament. That is beyond thoughtful." He looked at her, "You know the tradition of adding an ornament to the tree each year."

"My Granny has that tradition, and since you are Half Welsh as you've pointed out from time to time, I thought the dragon would do nicely." She was glad the gift was well received.

Garrett took her wrist and pulled her to his lap. "My beautiful Sarah." He set the gift on the end table as he did he caused her to be tipped back. "So enticing, my tarty girl." He growled as he took her lips.

Sarah closed her eyes and felt the warm passion rise. He did this each time he was near. "Garrett." She murmured his name.

His hands moved over her possessively, deftly. His kissed trailed her throat, and down to the pulse beat of her throat. One long fingered hand moved to her waist. His left hand moved to brace the back of her neck. His mouth moved down her throat, pausing for a moment. His hand moved to her back, as he began to kiss the soft swells of her breasts. His mouth moved over her bodice and she gasped. "Should I stop?" He asked with his lips buried in the material of her dress.

"No." she whispered. "Don't stop." She trembled under his touch.

He continued kissing her through the dress. "Are you still frightened Cookie?" He whispered huskily.

"Terrified," she confessed. "But don't stop."

Garrett kissed her again, his mouth parting to bite her lightly though the dress. Sarah jumped, slightly startled, his hands held her firmly as he continued to kiss her intimately. The moment he felt her settle his let his hands migrate to her back, moving up to her neckline. His lips moved back up to hers, as his hand began to pull the zipper downward. "Trust me, Cookie." He said though kisses. "I'll be gentle." Sarah became motionless, sitting back he placed his hands on her shoulders to smooth the fabric off her. "You are so lovely, so pure and innocent." Long fingers tipped her face up to his. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm afraid of disappointing you." Sarah proclaimed in a trembling voice full of emotions.

Garrett kissed her throat; his mouth moved down began to kiss the soft swells of her breasts. His mouth moved over the satin of her bra, and she gasped. "Should I stop?" He asked with his lips buried in the material.

Her voice wavered with apprehension. "No."

Garrett paused on hearing her voice, "Sarah, relax." His voice soothed. "I won't hurt you, darling."

"I know. It's just … I don't…" She could not stop the tremors.

Garrett sat up and stroked her arms. "No words could capture all the loveliness of you at this moment. I want so much to enfold you in all the layers of love that I feel." He kissed her again. "Sarah, do you want me to touch you?"

Lowering her lashes over eyes filled with desire the girl nodded. "Yes Garrett. I want you to touch me."

He paused, "Sarah, I know you're inexperienced. Let me guide you sweetheart."

His hand swept over her, and she shivered. "If I do anything you don't like, we'll stop."

He tipped her back. Resting her back on the high arm of the couch, he bent over her. Tenderly he kissed her shoulders and worked his way down to the soft rise and fall of her breasts. Gently his hand moved the fabric away, and revealed the hidden jewel. "Take a deep breath, and let it go slowly." He said as he placed his lips to her. She gasped as he took her into his mouth.

Sarah closed her eyes, then opened them wide. 'This is not a Fae attacking you.' Her mind told her. 'This is Garrett, he loves you, he wants to show you his love.' Her left hand rose up and began to stroke his hair.

Her hand on his hair had surprised him, but it also encouraged him to press on. Reaching behind her, he unfastened the bra, and it fell away from her. He whispered softly as he touched her with his lips. " Gone now is the barrier known to all men, that is almost the only thing between us and the holy mounds." With lips and fingers he worshiped her. She shivered and gasped and arched to him. Garrett winced as she moved, "Easy darling," He cautioned. "Give me a moment to compose." He slowed his breathing and regained full control. He gazed at her with loving eyes. "You're not ready to come up stairs, are you?" Sarah blushed, and he sighed. "Then we'd best stop while we still can."

Sarah lay looking up at him. "Part of me does not want to stop."

Garrett, leaning back, reached over and caressed her breast. "Time will come when we won't, and when it does I want it to be perfect for you, Cookie."

"Have…you.." She paused not sure how to word the question.

"Yes, Cookie, I've had other women in my life." He knew what she wanted to know. "But I've never asked one to share my life, my bed and my name. I've reserved that privilege for you, Cookie."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Forty Seven

Propositions

Sarah lay in his arm, letting his fingers stroke her and keep her wanting more. He looked at her and smiled wickedly. "Sarah I've a proposition for you."

She looked up at him. "A proposition. Now that sounds interesting. What?"

He rested his hand on her, and sighed. "I got talked into a three day conference over at Wesley in Delaware, where I will be a keynote speaker. How bout you act as my assistant and help me get my notes into working order."

"You want me to assist you?" She turned toward him.

"I have a week to get ready. It will give you a chance to see what life in academia is all about," he suggested.

"What are you lecturing on?" Sarah asked now intrigued.

"The relevance of folklore in a modern world."

"That could be a very exciting lecture." She grimaced. "One week, why did you wait so long to get ready?"

Squeezing the breast in his hand with a gentle pressure, he teased. "I've had other things on my mind. Interested?"

"It would be fun," she said thinking of working at his side.

"Think old Emrys can do with out you for a week?" He asked. "I'd want you here bright and early each morning ready to help with research and getting notes in order. I even promise to feed you."

"When do you leave?"

He sighed, "The conference starts on Friday the fifteenth and goes to Sunday the seventeenth. I really have to start tomorrow morning on getting the notes in order. So Cookie, do you want to be my gal Friday?"

Sarah smiled widely. "Yes. I'd love to."

Garrett pulled her up. "Then I suggest you right yourself there, and I'll run you home. I'll expect you here in the morning, ready to work." He looked down at her bare breasts one last time. "One 

moment." Bending close he placed a kiss lovingly on each rosy nipple. "Goodnight ladies." He straightened up and said, "Put them away now, please."

Sarah turned her back and asked him to re-hook and zip her up. "Thank you."

Garrett kissed her neck. "Thank you." He embraced her.

"Garrett, I think we'd better go." She sighed.

"We will," he gave her one more squeeze and then stepped back from her.

He chose to have his driver take them back so he could concentrate on her. He held her and talked softly to her on the way. He walked he to her door and kissed her goodnight. "Do you want me to send a car in the morning?"

"No, I can drive myself, thank you. I have to go in to the bookstore and clear things with Emrys. I won't leave him in a lurch." She kissed him one last time and went into the house.

&

Miles watched as the car pulled up to the curb. Watched the pair walk to the door and kiss sweetly goodnight. He waited until the man's car had pulled away. Then walked into the darkness. "Sarah," he said cautiously to the wind. "Come out."

Sarah had taken off the dress and was pulled on her nightgown. She slipped her arms into the sleeves of her robe, and stepped into her slippers. The family was asleep and the house was quiet. She felt a little edgy, and put it down to having accepted Garrett's offer of being his assistant. She went quietly down to the kitchen to warm some milk, thinking that would ease her. Stepping into the dark kitchen she heard the voice.

"Sarah."

She looked round the dark kitchen. That was not the voice of the Goblin King, it didn't have the English accent that she had come to treasure over the years. "Miles." She heard him in her head and she suddenly went cold.

"Come out here, to me," the voice commanded.

Sarah sat down at the kitchen table and gripped the chair. "No! You have no power over me!"

"Think of what I can offer you," he droned on. "Pleasures you've never known."

"No." she gripped the chair harder.

"Passion Sarah, I offer you passion."

"Miles, I have passion, I have power, and I am stronger than you. I don't need to resort to tricks." She took her hands off the chair and felt the power surge though her.

Miles smiled, at the resistance. "You are so ripe, my little peach."

"Don't call me that." She stood up.

"Are you as juicy as you look, I wonder." He moved closer, knowing the Queen's charm had him safely hidden. And being so close to her, he kept her out of the scope of being read. "Truly you are worth sinking my teeth into."

Sarah without thinking placed a hand to her mouth and yawned. "Bored now."

Miles looked into the night and saw Sarah's face. "This is my last offer. Come away with me, be my lady, forget your King or face the consequences of choosing him over me."

"I would never choose you!" Sarah declared. "Be gone."

Miles shook his head, "Pity, Sarah. I had such lovely plans. Now you force me to use other persuasions. Remember Sarah, you had a chance to keep it simple. Good night sweet food of the gods."

Sarah knew the instant Miles had retreated. She wondered how, but didn't want to dwell on Miles or anything connected with him. The need for a glass of milk had vanished with the disagreeable Fae. Sarah left the kitchen and went to bed.

&

Sarah was up before the sunrise the next morning. She was in the kitchen before even Karen was up. She felt the need for a very strong cup of coffee, being still somewhat miffed at Miles for disturbing her. Taking her mug of coffee upstairs, she found an outfit to wear, and dressed. She wanted to get to the bookstore early and have things all in order before Emrys arrived.

Thursdays were slow in the mornings and very busy in the afternoons, just as Fridays were. She checked the schedule and found she could move the two other clerks and have the store covered. All she needed was Emrys ok, and she could have everything done in twenty minuets. Sarah set up the teapot, and awaited the arrival of her boss. Moment's later Emrys entered with a broad smile on his cherub face.

"Sarah! How delightful to see you first thing in the morning," he greeted her.

"I hope you feel that way after we talk, Mr. Emrys," she said seriously.

Emrys gazed at her, as he removed his topcoat. "Is there a problem my dear?"

"I hope not," she confessed. "Professor King has asked me to be his assistant for the next week or so, to get his notes ready for a conference in Delaware."

"Is that so?" Emrys studied her face. "I take it this is something you'd like to do?"

"Very much so. The conference is important, and he's a keynote speaker." Sarah explained. "It's a chance for me to work with him on a project that's important to both of us."

"Have you looked at the schedule? Can we move other clerks around?" He asked kindly. "Sarah, dear, I know one day I will lose you." He looked at how she'd moved the schedule. "I see no problem."

Sarah hugged him. "You are an angel!"

Emrys patted the hands of the girl. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to get use to you being elsewhere." He looked at what she'd done. "We seem to be set. When do you have to start?"

"This morning if I can," she said cautiously.

Her employer shrugged, "Go."

Sarah felt good about keeping Emrys abreast and not in a lurch. He'd done so much for her over the years, and had helped her grow. She thought of the store as a second home most of the time. She made sure things were set, and waved to him as she exited the store.

Eyes watched her. "Follow her, but not too closely."

Sarah loved driving the country roads, especially in the winter. Everything looked coated in sugar, with the sun glinting off the surfaces. The large estates were handsome and even as the decorations were being taken down, still attractive to look at. The road to the estate was becoming a well-worn path for her. She pulled easily into the long drive and parked the little car. Stepping out, she looked at the house, it almost sparkled in the sunlight. Servants were busy taking down the holiday decorations. But they took the time to giver her a proper greeting, which she returned.

Glisten was at the door to greet her and take her coat. "Welcome Miss Williams."

"Thank you, Glisten. I believe the professor is expecting me." She handed her coat over and took her shoulder bag with her.

"He is indeed, Miss Williams. Professor King is in the study." He led the way, tapped at the door and announced her. "Miss Williams, Professor."

Garrett looked up from his desk, "Good morning Sarah." He was dressed much more casually then she'd ever seen him, in blue jeans and a deep blue shirt open distractingly farther then she 

realized. His smoky glasses covered his eyes as he smiled up at her.

"Good morning." She narrowed her eyes at the mess of papers on his desk. "Did you say a conference or a book?"

Garrett leaned back. "As usual, I've pulled much more than I need. Be a good girl and lend a hand." The shirt opened nearly down to the belt buckle.

She set her shoulder bag on the couch, "Let me see the outline." She held out her hand. She was working on not looking at the handsome man seated at the desk.

Garrett fussed with the papers in front of him and pulled a sheet. "This is my rough draft of the outline."

Sarah walked away from the desk to the windows and read the outline. " This what you want to cover?"

Placing his chin in his hand and resting his elbow on his desk he drawled, "Something amiss?"

"It's your lecture, not mine." She looked back at him.

Sensing a challenge in the air, Garrett smirked. "I suppose you could do better?"

"Piece of cake." After saying it she regretted it. "I mean…"

"Oh I see." He stood up smiling pleasantly, raising one elegant eyebrow. "Well, a piece of cake is it?" He nodded. "Care to show me how easy it is to find the right subject matter?" He pointed to the desk chair and the computer.

"That's not fair," Sarah said, her voice an echo of the past. She winced wondering if she could stick her foot further down her throat.

Garrett smiled cryptically. "You say that often?" He asked as he motioned her to take his seat.

"Not nearly as much as I did six years ago," she groaned.

Garrett reset the front page. She looked up at him, before she could question, he explained, "The way forward is sometimes the way back."

Sarah smiled, "So I've heard." She looked at his outline and let her fingers fly over the keyboard. "This just needs to be rearranged and cleaned up a bit. Here see?"

Garrett leaned over her shoulder, "Yes, much better. Thank you, Sarah." He pressed his lips to her cheek.

Sarah blushed. "Not during working hours, please."

"Fair enough," he grinned.

Sarah looked at the outline and the mess of files he had on the desk. "Half of this is junk."

"Says you." He crossed his arms.

She stood up, picked up files and stacked them in a neat pile. "Who does this for you when you're not picking on the woman you claim to love?"

He laughed, "Oh that's a good shot. Actually I've had student aides off and on. More off than on which I don't understand. I'm so easy to get along with."

Sarah bit down on her lower lip; she was not going to take his bait.

"Wouldn't you agree my dear?" He asked placing a hand to each of her shoulders. Before she could answer, he turned her to face him, "You're fired," he whispered, and placed his mouth firmly on hers.

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, and found herself drawn into his passion quicker then she could have thought was possible. "Garrett, that's not fair."

He raised his head, and looked at her with a mock serious gaze, "Blazes, you do say that quite often don't you?" His smile returned. "You're rehired." His hands fell away from her.

"You plan on doing that often? Firing and rehiring me?"

Garrett was at her elbow now. "No. Perhaps only during breaks and lunch."

Sarah swatted him. "Come on, we've work to do, and time is short." She returned to the seat at the desk and worked on the outline, as he pulled notes. Two hours later they were still working on the outline when Glisten entered with a lunch tray.

Garrett looked at the progress they'd made. "I'd say that's not bad for two hours of work."

"Tell me that at the end of the day." She said taking one of the finger sandwiches served on the tray.

Garrett looked at the desk, now clear of clutter, and the cadenza that was spread with labeled files. "You are very good at getting this organized, Sarah. You've a great talent for sorting out the useless, and keeping the good solid facts. That's why it's such fun to argue with you in class."

Sarah sighed, "I'm going to miss that." She sat down at the little table. Would you like me to pour tea?"

"Please." He took a seat opposite her. "This is nice."

Sarah nodded in agreement; "I like working with you."

Garrett reached for her hand. "Come with me."

"To the conference?"

"Yes, why not?" He held her hand and knotted his fingers with hers. "I'd love to have you at my side."

"A three day conference?" She shook her head, "I can't."

"Cookie, don't you trust me?" Something wicked in his voice came though even as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"I don't trust me." She shook his hand off hers, stood up and walked to the windows.

A moment later Garrett slid his hands down her shoulders. "I won't press." He promised as he placed his lips to her ear. "Don't hold it against me for asking."

"I don't." She leaned into him. "I'm just not ready."

"I can wait." Garrett's voice was calm, and gentle. "I know you will be mine forever."

"Forever…not long at all," thinking of another she sighed.

Garrett smiled behind her, "Think of me as someone true." He whispered.

"I do." She confessed. "I do."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Forty Eight

Hours of Lead

Sarah pulled a leather bound book from the shelf of the books in the study. "I know I saw a reference to this in this book." She turned the pages as she stood on the ladder. "Here!" She passed the book down to Garrett who frowned.

"Yes, I see." He read the information. "Alright, add the point and reference it."

He gave in to her.

"Already did," she stated sweetly. "Everything is being printed out now. I just wanted to prove my point."

Garrett handed her the book. "Put this one back."

Sarah smiled. "Everything is ready for your briefcase, the notes, the references, the diagrams and the slides. You, Professor King, are all set for the conference."

Garrett sat down on the couch, "I could not have done it without you Cookie. Sure you don't want to throw a few things in a bag and come along?"

"Wish I could," she said as she sat beside him. "But Dad and Karen are in need of a baby sitter this weekend, and I'm it."

"Well, I don't mind sharing you with Toby." He looked about the study. "You did a wonderful job my darling. You kept everything so nice and orderly."

"I had a good teacher," she teased.

Garrett laughed. "Really?"

Sarah stretched, "This was actually fun. I think I'd like to do more of this."

"See what you miss in turning down the position of my aide?" He teased, tickling her ear with his breath.

Sarah giggled. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"I understand you were working hard on your masters," he said more reasonably.

"Besides, you were already too tempting!" Sarah turned her face to his.

"Do I tempt you, Cookie?"

"Yes, my King." She kissed him lightly. "I find you very tempting."

Garrett snickered. "Sarah, you are going to make me blush."

Sarah listened to the printer click as the pages poured out. "What time do you leave?"

"I'll be leaving at six in the morning. The conference starts at ten, and I'll have Glisten check me into the hotel while I take care of the odds and ends." His hand pulled her close. "I wish you were coming with me. I hate the idea of being away from you for that long."

" We'll survive." She promised, then looked at her watch. "In fact I'd best be gathering my things and hitting the road."

Garrett reluctantly released her. "Is the printer through?"

"Yep. I just want to put this in the folder and you are good to go." She saved the last of the files she felt they should to a disk and placed everything in the briefcase. "There, you are ready to go." She turned off the computer and sighed. "Well, it's getting on to ten. It'll be nearly eleven when I get home, but the late hours were worth it."

The man had not moved from the couch. "Come with me," he said once again, this time almost pained.

"You know I can't," she said firmly.

"Bring Toby," he suggested.

"Garrett, Toby has school tomorrow. It's out of the question!"

Sighing he stood up. "So I have to send you home?"

"Yes."

He crossed the room and took her into his arms. "Sarah, how do you feel about spring weddings?"

"Spring… as in this spring?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Don't you think that's rushing things?"

"I think if I don't marry you soon…." He paused. "I see no obstacles, do you?" He didn't wait for a response. "I've two dates in mind. The first of May, or the twenty first of June. Pick one."

"Right now?" Her voice squeaked.

"I'll give you until I get back," he said. "When I return from the conference, I want to know when you'll marry me."

"Garrett…."

He silenced her with his kiss; when he raised his head she was dazed. "Three days Cookie. You tell me when I get home."

"Yes, Garrett," she whispered.

Putting an arm's length between them, he walked her out to the foyer and helped her into her coat. He walked her to her car, said his good nights and watched her drive off.

"So you are pressing for a wedding date?" His father's voice asked.

"Yes. It's time." Garrett dissolved and Jareth stood in his place.

Oberon appeared to stand at his son's side. "And when did you ask the Lady to be your wife?"

Jareth smirked. "I didn't ask. I told her we were going to get married. She never said she wouldn't." He turned and walked toward his house, "Good night, Father."

Oberon smiled. "That's my boy." He vanished into a slivery mist.

&

Sarah returned to the bookshop. Emrys seemed overjoyed to see her. She found that things had piled up in her absence. With Sarah running the shop, Emrys took off for an Estate sale, and the quest for rare books. Sarah had to laugh, he looked like a kid rushing off to be one of the first at the sale.

Things were running smoothly, and she was letting work take her mind off Garrett being away. The phone rang and she answered it as she always did. "Emrys' Books, How may we help you?"

"Sarah," the voice said her name.

She went coldly business like. "Good afternoon, Mr. Fairchild."

"It could be, Sarah, it could be," Miles teased.

Sarah tired to stay angry. "What can we do for you today, sir?"

"Come to me, Sarah."

"Not if you were the last Fae on the planet," she said sweetly. "Will that be all?"

Miles sighed. "Sarah, I don't want a war with you."

"Then leave me alone," she suggested. "I'm not interested in your offers."

"The boy King will never give you what you need." He said with a strong tone. "I on the other hand…"

"Not interested." She hung up the phone, as she did the charms on her bracelet tinkled.

A hand reached out and a voice asked, "What have we here? This is new."

Sarah looked up and smiled. "William!"

The young Englishman smiled back, "Hello love! Miss me?" He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Actually, yes," she confessed. "How is Celia?"

"Flew back after Twelfth Night," he said still holding her hand, "So what is this?"

Sarah blushed. "It's a courting gift, if you must know."

William looked carefully at the charms. "So, His Nibs has declared you as his. How nice, and about time!"

"William, be nice," Sarah warned, but kept smiling.

"Sarah, love, the entire class knew you were… private stock." Teased the man with the wicked smile.

Blushing she pulled her hand free. "I thought we were discreet."

Leaning on the counter, William snorted. "Not bloody likely! And how I loved giving hell to His Nibs. Ah, the good old days, now gone."

"Turning over a new leaf?"

"No, the Bird has laid down the law," he sighed.

Sarah laughed in spite of herself. "Poor William, forced to behave."

He rolled his eyes. "So are you taking the Lawson class?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. We'll sit together, and you can take notes while I nap," he teased. He looked round the shop. "Quiet day?"

"Yes, it is rather." She looked at her friend. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

He shivered, "Love, I know I'm English, but I dread that vile stuff. Make it coffee and you're on."

Sarah motioned him to sit at the table and she poured him a cup from the coffee maker in the office. "How do you take it?"

"Black as night, hot as hell, sweet as love," William called to her.

Sarah returned with two steaming mugs of coffee. She passed one over to William.

"Were there repercussions to the ring?"

"Her father flipped out. Thank God for her mum." William sipped the coffee. "I had to promise not to elope with her."

"You weren't planning on eloping were you?" Asked Sarah.

"No," he shook his head; "Cee wants a splashy wedding. And I think the bird should get what ever it is she wants, as long as it's me!" He looked at her. "What about you and His Nibs?"

"Garrett asked me to give him a date. He picked two for me to choose from." Sarah said quietly.

"He wastes no time." William snorted. "What dates?"

"May first and June twenty first."

He sipped the coffee again, "And?"

Sarah stood up. "I don't know." She began to pace the floor. "I just don't know."

"What's the hold up, love?"

"It's complicated." Sarah moaned. "Very complicated."

"Let's make it simple." William stood up. "Do you love the old sod?"

"Yes, I do." She said knowing it was true.

"Then pick a date."

"I can't." She turned away, "I feel like I'm being rushed into something."

"Life is a rush." William warned. "Grab on! And go with it, Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes, "May first." She sighed.

"Was that so hard?" Teased her friend. He finished his coffee. "So you and Nibs going to the concert at the University tonight?"

"Garrett is away at a Conference." She said smoothly.

"Care to go with me?"

"I don't think I want to repeat that particular pleasure." She said with sarcasm.

William laughed, "Don't worry, the fangs have been pulled. Seriously, Sarah, if you'd like to go, I'd be happy to take you."

Giving it thought she said, "It would be nice. Alright William, I'll attend with you."

"I'll pick you up at seven." He kissed her cheek and walked toward the door, then teasingly said as he opened the door. "Wear something tight!"

Sarah shook her head, "Same old William."

&

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, no more calls from Miles. Sarah was not surprised to find Bowen and her father huddled over the files for the trial. Bowen looked up at her as she passed the entrance of the study on her way to the kitchen though the hall. Gone were the lusty looks, replaced by a look of a man trying to remember something. He nodded at her as she looked in.

Sarah opened the refrigerator and took out a bin that Karen kept filled with salad greens. She made herself a small plate, and ate over the sink. Karen came in and shook her head. "I'm going to a concert." Sarah explained with a mouthful still in her mouth. "William is coming to pick me up."

Karen frowned, "Oh?"

Sarah smiled, "William's bride to be had to return to England, Mom. He's just a chum."

"Chum?" Karen laughed, "How English you are becoming."

Sarah ran up, changed and was downstairs before William came to the door. Sarah found herself looking toward the seats reserved for professors and felt a great sense of loss that Garrett was not there. She turned sadly back to look at the stage. When the concert was over William asked her to walk the quad with him. They spoke quietly, and he asked her what troubled her so.

"I don't know." She confessed. "Something is wrong."

"Prophetic are you?" He questioned.

Sarah looked up at the cold moon, nearly full. "There's a cold anger on the air." She pulled into herself. "Someone is going to do something very bad this night."

William blinked, "Sarah?" He touched her arm but knew she could not hear him. Thinking it better not to question, he tucked her arm back into his and directed her back towards the lot of cars. "Let's get you home."

&

Saturday morning Toby was playing in his room with his castle, when Sarah rose. She looked in on him, listening to him speak and line up his toy soldiers. The toy troops were lined up in a protective formation. She also saw that he had owl feathers strewn about the castle. He looked up at her for a moment then quietly went back to playing. Humming a little tune to himself. Sarah wondered why that tune sounded so familiar.

Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee and gazed out at the yard. Toby had added more feathers to the fortress. What was it he sensed she wondered wishing she could just ask him. Karen interrupted her thoughts, asking how the concert had been. "Oh the concert was fine. They always have a good series. Garrett missed a good concert."

"You miss him, don't you?" Karen hugged her stepdaughter.

"He asked me to go with him, and I told him I had to sit with Toby." Sarah confessed.

Karen frowned, "We could have found another sitter Sarah. Why didn't you go with Garrett?"

Sarah sighed, "Because, I am not ready…"

Karen understood. "It's a big decision, one that changes things forever. Once you've been with a man… you can never go back to just being friends. You're wise not to rush. Take time, get to know him."

"It's more than that, Mom…" Sarah admitted. "You see, there's been this person, who's been in my life for sometime now. He seems to think I belong to him."

"Do we know this person?" Karen asked quietly.

"No." Sarah sighed, "You may have seen him though at the Halloween Gala. I danced with him."

"That fellow who looked like he was from a rock band?"

Sarah smiled, "That would be him."

"And you care about him?"

Did she? Did she care about the Goblin King? "In a way." Sarah knew the words were true. "It's not the same as what I feel for Garrett."

Karen poured more coffee for both of them, motioned for Sarah to sit with her. "What do you feel for Garrett?"

"So much! From the moment I saw him… no even before that. Did you know that he ended up with my books for the class? There was a mix up at the campus bookstore and when he picked up his books, they gave him mine as well. The clerk called him and he and I talked on the phone. From that moment on, I think I was more then just a little intrigued by him. Our first meeting was not a smooth one. I was late for class having broken my heel, and he was telling the class that he didn't accept excuses for tardiness nor for late work." Sarah thought about that first class. "He likes to challenge me on almost every thought I have. There are times when I hate him! Most of the time, I just want to sit and listen to that voice, and hear his words."

Karen placed a hand over that of her daughter's. "Does he make you happy?"

Sarah sighed, "Oh, yes."

The woman stood up came around to hug Sarah from behind. "Then the rest will all fall into place. He's a good man, and he loves you very much."

Sarah accepted the hug, and wondered why she held back on telling Karen that Garrett had asked her to set a date for them to be wed.

Toby came bounding into the kitchen demanding to be fed, and all conversation ceased.

Sarah retreated to her room, keeping the thoughts of marriage to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Forty Nine

Moments of Gold

Sunday evening, Sarah felt restless after dinner. She pulled her coat on and stuffed owl feathers in her pockets. Her feet knew ever crack in every sidewalk in this part of town. She walked the path she'd taken countless times, directly down to the park. Covered now in ice and snow, the little man made pond was frozen over. As it was growing late, most of the skaters were gone.

Sarah walked over the bridge and looked to the obelisk. So many things in her life led her to this place. She wondered why. Standing on the bridge she looked at the granite pillar and wished it would give her an answer she could use. Crossing the bridge she went to the bench that Merlin use to sit upon. "Merlin, I miss you." She said aloud. "How I could use your listening to me right now."

"Will an old merchant do?" A voice from behind her sounded.

Sarah turned to see Emrys coming toward her direction. "Mr. Emrys." She stood up and greeted him.

"Sarah, what are you doing out on such a cold night?"

"Seeking," she sighed.

Emrys motioned her to be seated. "Perhaps I may be of help. What is it you seek?"

"Answers to questions. Professor King asked me to pick a date for our wedding."

"I had no idea he'd asked you to marry him," Emrys said softly.

Sarah smiled, "He didn't ask, he told me we were getting married. And he gave me two dates to pick from."

Emrys smiled back at her. "You don't seem too disturbed by that."

"I'm not." Sarah admitted. "Oh I admit, I'd love to have been proposed to. What girl doesn't dream of that?"

"So he's given you two dates, and?"

"And I'm afraid to choose." Sarah stood up to pace. "I love him, I do. I know he's the kind of man I could spend the rest of my life with and be more than happy."

"So what is the problem?" Emrys leaned on his walking stick.

'Jareth', thought Sarah, 'Jareth is my problem.' She looked at Emrys. "You're right, there should be no problem. He loves me, I love him. We should be married."

Emrys watched her, "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

"Do you believe that you can love more than one person? I mean be in love with more than one person?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I've never given it much thought."

Sarah looked to the obelisk, her minds eye saw the elegant outline of an owl sitting there looking at her with soul searching eyes. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here…" she said softly. "To take back the child you have stolen."

Emrys frowned and called out to her. "Sarah!"

She walked toward the pillar. "Why can't things be that simple?"

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" Emrys watched her carefully.

"Things in my life are never simple." She complained. "From my mother leaving, to my father's second marriage…Toby, Jareth… Garrett… Miles!…None of it is simple." She kicked the snow. "It's not fair!" She screamed at the pillar.

"That's right," a voice behind her said. "It's not fair!" Emrys counseled from his seat. "That's life. It's not fair, it's not neat and orderly."

Sarah laughed, remembering other voices that had said such words to her. "Oh my mind is in an oubliette!"

"An interesting place to be," Emrys scoffed. "Sarah, if you are looking for simple answers, you are never going to be satisfied."

Sarah looked at the pillar. "How do you choose between the two men who make you feel alive? Damn, it would be so simple if they were one and the same!"

Emrys smiled a smile the girl not looking at him ever saw. "Yes, wouldn't it?"

She turned, "Good night Mr. Emrys. See you in the morning."

Emrys watched her leave. "Good luck, Sarah," he called after her.

Sarah continued to ponder on the way home. As she turned the corner and came down her street she saw the car pull up to the curb. It was the same car Garrett had sent for her on Christmas Eve. He stepped out of the car, caught a glimpse of her and waved as he began to walk quickly her direction. Sarah quickened her pace, and a few moments later she was in his arms.

"May first," she said as he lifted her off her feet.

Garrett looked at her. "Thank you," he said kissing her. "Thank you, Sarah."

"I love you, Garrett." She buried her face in his collar. "I do."

Once he'd set her back on her feet, he placed his arm over her shoulder and led her back toward her house. Garrett paused, "Sarah, I have made no secret that I want you as my wife. I did, however, omit one little thing." He turned and faced her, his fingers under her chin. "Will you marry me?"

Sarah sighed, contentedly. "Yes, Garrett King! I will marry you." All the confusion and questions were gone. This was right. This was simple.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Fifty

The best laid plans

Robert was sitting with his wife in the salon when Garrett and Sarah entered the house. They had been having a quiet night, the first in months, and the last for what looked like months to come with the trial getting underway. Robert stood as the pair came in, "Welcome back, Garrett. How was the conference?"

"Smooth as glass, thanks to Sarah." Garrett shook hands then took his seat in a chair. Sarah sat on the arm of the chair. "We'd like to speak to you both if you have a moment."

Karen looked at Sarah and smiled, Robert nodded.

"Sarah has agreed to be my wife." Garrett said looking up at the young woman. "We've set a date. May the first."

Robert looked a bit bowled over, "That's rather unexpected, and short notice. I was under the assumption weddings took a long time to plan. I mean there're so many things to arrange… such as where to have the reception."

Garrett smiled. "I rather thought we'd just compromise and throw the entire affair at the estate. I happen to know it's not booked."

Karen laughed. "That would make it simpler."

Robert seemed concerned. "I appreciate the offer… but…"

Garrett sensed the man's distress. "Robert, you have this trial. It's going to take a lot of your time and your attention. Let me take care of the wedding arrangements. I promise you it will be a lovely affair."

"Alright, Garrett." Robert agreed. "What exactly do you two have in mind?"

Garrett smiled, "We have to discuss the details."

Karen sighed, "We don't have much time to pick out a wedding dress. Or do you plan on arranging that as well?" She teased Garrett.

"As a matter of fact…" he teased right back.

Sarah shook her head, "No, I get to pick out my wedding gown! I have something in mind already."

"Oh you do, do you?" Garrett teased, then looked at his watch. "I hate to spring this all on you, and run. But I've got classes tomorrow."

Robert stood up, and shook Garrett's hand. "I look forward to having you as a member of our family."

"Thank you." He took Sarah by the hand, "Come to the door with me, Cookie."

Karen snickered, still not use to anyone calling Sarah anything but Sarah.

Garrett wrapped his arms round her at the door. "Do you have any classes tomorrow?"

"The first poetry class it tomorrow at nine," she sighed.

"Have lunch with me. We have a few things we need to discuss right away." Garrett suggested.

"Fine, where do you want to have lunch?" She asked.

"Student union, at noon," one quick hug and he pulled away. "Sleep well Cookie."

"You too, my King." She opened the door and watched as he went down the path to the awaiting car.

&

Sarah arrived at the lecture hall ahead of everyone else, picked out a seat near the front and prepared to take notes. William joined her just before the class started. James Lawson entered the classroom, took his place at the front and opened a book of poems. He began to read. His voice resounded with emotion and passion, and when he finished, even William was giving him his full attention. James smiled, and began his lecture.

He spoke for nearly an hour, then assigned reading for the next class to be discussed.

Sarah looked at her watch, as the students filed out. "I'm meeting Garrett at the student Union at noon," she told William

William shivered. "That's nearly twenty minuets from now. Look, it's too bugger cold to stand out here. Let's go over to the union, have a coffee, warm up, and I'll sit with you till His Nibs arrives. Then I'll make a atom and split." Tucking her arm into his he escorted her across the quad to the building that housed the Student Union.

While Sarah found a nice quiet table, William ordered coffee for both of them. He brought the cups over. Taking his seat he smiled at his friend. "You are glowing! I take it you gave His Nibs the date."

"Yes." She loosened her coat and sipped the warming coffee. "We've set a date of May first."

"May Day, how perfect." William teased sipping his coffee. "Big and splashy or small and dignified?"

Sarah shrugged. "Details to be worked out."

William saw the man as he entered the union. "And here he is as if cued." He rose from his seat as the professor approached. "Understand congratulations are in order." He extended his hand.

"Pratt." Garrett took the offered hand.

William looked down at Sarah, then back at the other man. "She's too good for you."

"How well I know," Garrett agreed.

William gathered his belongings. "See to it you give her a good rock to compensate!" He smiled again at Sarah. "Later."

Garrett leaned down and kissed Sarah's cheek, "Hello, Cookie."

"My King." She said, smiling.

Garrett took the seat that William had vacated, waving over one of the student waitresses. He ordered stew for both of them. "Something to keep us warm," he said to Sarah. Reaching out he took hold of her hand across the table. "My, you look pretty."

"Thank you." She squeezed his fingers. "How was class?"

"Dismal. Towage has to repeat the class as she failed to turn in a good many of her assignments." Garrett grimaced. "Not one person in the class can argue a point like you can…Care to sit in and heckle me?"

Laughing she replied. "I don't think that's a good idea. Much as I'd love to be in class again." Sarah changed the subject. "We have a great deal of work to get done if we are going to be married in just over four months."

The professor smiled, "We also have a masked ball to plan."

"A what?" Sarah sat up at attention. "What masked ball?"

"Another family tradition, I fear." He leaned on his elbow, placing his chin in his cupped hand.

"A wedding and a Masked Ball?" She had the panicked look of a deer in the headlights.

"Don't fret love, " he said calmly. "Glisten and the staff have the orders for the masked, and all you have to do is be fitted for your gown. We will be the King and Queen of Hearts." The 

waitress arrived with their meal. "As for the wedding, I think tonight is a good time to start doing our guests list and deciding how many good folks to invite."

Sarah dipped her spoon into the stew, "Garrett, you are a control freak."

"Indeed." He smiled as he ate.

"Do you intend to be this high handed after we are married?" She asked wondering if it was too late to cut and run.

"Higher, most likely," he acknowledged with humor.

Sarah looked at him, "You do know I'm stubborn, right?"

Garrett's eyes behind smoky glass danced wickedly. "Is your will is as strong as mine?"

Sarah didn't bat an eye as she spoke the next line from the Zaker novel. "And my

Kingdom as great ..." There was conviction in the words; fire in the heart of the emerald eyes.

"I'm counting on it, Sarah." He said with just as much fire. "No weak willed lass would ever do for this King."

Garrett kept the rest of the conversation at lunch at a light and pleasant level. He told Sarah how the rest of his day was planned out, and asked that she come to his house around seven for dinner.

"I'll be there." Sarah rose to her feet, having finished her meal.

He walked her toward the lot where she was parked, knowing she had to work the afternoon shift at Emrys'. He kissed her cheek and watched her pull out of the lot. As he turned to go back to the building he was lecturing in that afternoon a voice said to him as he passed the man smoking.

"It's good to be King."

Garrett looked at William; winked and said "You know it."

&

Mora told Colin she was going to the Library; she seemed to be spending a good deal of time there. Colin wondered what she was working on, but when he asked she only made little no consequence comments.

Mora told herself it was none of his business that she had a life outside of the one she shared with her brother. She was glad that Colin didn't like to stray from the house, and shop. She rushed to the Library filled with excitement, perhaps her gentleman would be waiting for he, as 

he often was. And they would sit and discuss all manners of things. There was no secret, she told herself. They were meeting in a very public place, it was not like she was sneaking around. She was even coming to believe it herself.

The young woman could not help herself, Miles made her tingle when he came near. Yet he never came as close as she'd hoped or wanted him to. Not once had he touched her, not even to shake her hand. Always the perfect gentleman, he sat discreetly and spoke with her in the public room. Every afternoon for nearly two weeks now she'd been coming to meet the handsome stranger. Each time she left his side, she felt a little more lost and inconsolable. She hungered for the hour when she could rush to the Library and his presence.

Mora was even more excited about today's meeting. She didn't know why.

The moment she was a good block from the store, she removed the amulet and shoved it in her pocket. She was surprised and excited to find Miles waiting for her at the entrance of the Library.

"Miss Mora." He greeted her.

"Hello, Miles. I thought you'd be inside, it's cold out here." She rubbed her arm.

Miles pointed to his car, "I've only just arrived, I though perhaps you'd allow me to take you to tea."

Mora hesitated. "I told my brother I was coming to the Library… I'd hate to not be where I had said I was going to be. It wouldn't be honest."

Miles gave her answer consideration, 'She must have an amulet on her somewhere. She resists.' He nodded, "Of course my dear, how thoughtless of me. I would never want you to lie to your brother."

Mora relaxed. "Perhaps we could have tea on Thursday? I can tell him I'm having tea with a friend. "

Miles thought of Thursday. It was the dark of the moon, and yes, it would do far better. "I look forward to it. Now shall we go inside? I would hate for you to catch a chill."

When Mora left him two hours later, he got into his car and frowned, "She wears an amulet. I must find a way to compensate, and not give myself away. Her brother must be a very weary man."

Stephens sneered, "Master she is a pretty… I have when you are done?"

Miles for a moment pitied the girl. "Perhaps." He then frowned at the faun. "If and when I tire of her."

&

After a full afternoon at the bookstore, Sarah ran back to her parent's house to freshen up and change. She also grabbed her address-book and a list of names that Karen had worked on during the day. It was just before seven when she pulled into Garrett's drive. Glisten was smiling at the door as he answered.

"Good evening Miss Williams," He bowed. "The Professor is waiting for you in the study. He asks that you join him there."

"Thank you Glisten." She handed her coat to him, picked up the shoulder bag that had all her information in it and headed back to the study. "Hey, good looking!"

Garrett looked up from his desk. "Hello, Cookie." There was something almost dangerous in the tone he used.

Sarah put her bag on the couch, and looked at him in apprehension. "Garrett King, what are you up to?"

"Cookie, you wound me." He feigned hurt feelings. "I am the soul of goodness."

"And I'm the Blue Fairy," she replied, snickering. "So what are you up to?"

Long fingers caressed her chin in a tender movement. "Blue is hardly your color, I'd have said Emerald was more you, dear heart." He tipped her chin up, kissed her delicately and drank her in with his eyes. "I was just going over guest lists. I'm expecting a call this evening from Father. I thought we'd break the news to him together."

Sarah placed her hands to his slender waist. "I look forward to that. I'm very fond of your father."

"As he is of you, Cookie." He looked down at her bag, "Looks like you've been busy. Slow day at the book store?"

"Hardly," Sarah sighed. "We had a real crush this afternoon. Never seen so many teenaged girls all looking for romance novels in my life!" She picked up the bag. "Karen started on a list of family members. She even went so far as to highlight the ones she feels are important." She pulled the folder with Karen's list, and handed it to Garrett.

Looking at the list, he tapped a few names at the top of the list. "She put this in order of family, friends and business associates, a good idea." He smiled at Sarah. "Let me ask you, how big do you want this wedding to be?"

"Small," she said quietly. "I don't have a lot of friends, or family."

Taking a seat on the couch, he pulled her down beside him. "How small would suit you, Cookie?"

"Close Family and just a few friends." She whispered.

"Say, a hundred people, is that too many?" He held her close, feeling her tremble. "Cookie, what is it?"

"Nothing," she cuddled in closer. "Just hold me for a moment."

"Cookie, I don't want to do anything that is going to upset you. If one hundred is too much, we'll carve it back, until you feel comfortable." His voice was smooth and calming, and seemed to cover her like a warm fuzzy blanket.

"It's all happening so fast, Garrett."

"Cookie, I need you," his hands moved up and down her arm from shoulder to elbow. "Each moment I spend without you is an endless torture."

"I need you too," she said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Sarah looked up at the profile of the man she loved. "With my life."

Soft lips sought her ear, "One hundred? And if we don't make that final number, it's fine."

She nodded, "Yes, my King."

"Well said, beloved." The hands moved over her slowly, possessively. "We'll do this step by step, together."

Glisten tapped at the door. "Dinner, Professor." He announced, as he rolled a cart in and set the little round table.

Garrett didn't rush to get up. "Thank you, Glisten. Let me know when the call from my father comes in."

"Of course, Professor." The servant bowed and exited quietly.

Pulling her off the couch as he rose, he led her to the table and seated her. Taking his seat, he placed his napkin neatly in his lap. "At least you won't have to worry about anything with the Masked Ball. That's my responsibility."

Sarah jabbed her salad with her fork. "What is this masked ball about anyway?"

"The tradition goes back a few centuries. Around the sixteenth century if I'm not mistaken. It gives the family a chance to view the bride to be. Or view the groom as the case may be. There 

will be around fifty members of the family present, give or take. And they will all be masked, you will not see their faces. You and I on the other hand don't get to keep our masks on. The tradition is that we wear a pair of matching masks and remove them after our first dance." He smiled as he watched her jab her food. "Are you with me so far, Cookie?"

"And if they don't approve?" She didn't want the words to come out nearly as desperate as they sounded.

Long elegant fingers sought hers across the top of the table. "It matters not. I have chosen you, and you are the only woman I shall ever take as my wife." He sighed, "I'd move the stars to be with you."

Sarah looked up from her plate, "I believe you."

'Listen with your heart, Sarah. See me,' he thought with one part of his being.

"Now eat, you need to keep your strength up. Time is short."

Sarah smiled, "I do well with deadlines. You'd be amazed how far one can get in say only thirteen hours."

Garrett sipped his wine. "Indeed."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Fifty One

Dark of the Moon

Miles looked at the charms given him by Oberon's foolish and vain Queen. The charms had made it possible for him to be stealthy. He was sure the small one would make it possible to over ride the magic of the amulet the Montgomery girl hid in her pocket. As she was willing to take it off, she was an unwitting partner in the games afoot.

He had a lead box to hold the charm and amulet in while he enchanted the girl, a chore he looked forward to.

Mora Montgomery was not an unpleasant creature, she was intelligent and witty and not hard on the eyes. She could flirt without being obnoxious. Her voice was not loud and shrill like so many of the girls of her age. He might keep her on the side as a Mortal pet when this business was ended. Of course, he knew it would upset Stephens who was under the impression that he was going to receive the 'pretty' to play with. No matter what he had no intentions of turning Mora over to the faun.

Miles had taken on the vows of the UnSeelie court, and humans were to be used, not cared for. And use Mora he would. He would take great pleasure in corrupting her, though she was not nearly as pure as Sarah neither was she vile. He looked at the moon chart on the wall. Thursday, the dark of the moon would be upon them and he could unleash all of the destructive forces. By Candlemas, Sarah would be his, or he'd destroy Mora Montgomery.

&

The days of the week were flying by, and Thursday was upon them. Sarah looked at the morning paper as she set it at her father's place at the breakfast table. She noticed the horoscopes were printed on the front page for some odd reason. The words 'caution', 'danger', and 'beware', in her horoscope caught her eye. In the back of her mind, she heard voices from long ago…. Carved in the stone wall was a mouth. Standing back from it, she saw that the mouth was part of a huge face. Similar faces lined both sides of the corridor. As she and Hoggle had passed them, each intoned a deeply resonant message.

"Go back while you still can!"

"This is not the way!"

"Take heed and go no farther!"

"Beware! Beware!"

"It will soon be too late!"

Sarah got the same feeling in the pit of her stomach now that she'd gotten that day, in the tunnel of the Labyrinth.

Sarah's father entered the kitchen and looked at his dazed daughter. "So what have we here?" He asked.

The girl jumped. "Nothing," she heard herself say. Before her father could react she dashed up the back stairs and ran to her room. What was going on? She was repeating the past, but not the same way. She looked round her room; her treasures were still surrounding her. She locked the door and whispered the name of the one person who could answer her questions. "Jareth! I need you."

A moment later, there was a dark flash of glitter and in full regal attire The Goblin King appeared. "Good Morning, my Queen. Come to your senses and ready to come home?" Seeing the look of upheaval on Sarah's face he went dead serious. "What has happened?"

Sarah for a moment stood frozen to where she was, then by some force she hurled herself into the safety of the arms of the man she'd considered her dire enemy. "Something terrible is about to happen!"

Jareth locked eyes with her. "When did you start having premonitions?" Jareth raised one elegant eyebrow.

Sarah swallowed, looked up into the handsome man's face. "Always?"

The mismatched eyes held adoration in their depths, "Can you read my mind?"

"No," she admitted. "I can't read your mind… except sometimes."

Gloved fingers caressed her jaw, and cheek. "What has put fear into those eyes?"

She told him about the newspaper, and then the memory of the 'False Alarms' in the tunnel outside the oubliette. "Jareth, are they just false alarms?"

Hedging, the man in the cape sought a way to explain without giving too many secrets of his realm away. "Not…precisely." The smile returned to his lips and his eyes.

"The warning in the paper, the memory… they are not false alarms," she said firmly. "Toby, and all the owl feathers… That's not a false alarm either!" She moved to the King, "Promise me something."

Jareth looked like he was about to toy with her then changed his mind. "I once promised you your dreams." He reminded her.

"Promise me you'll protect Toby."

The words took him a moment to acknowledge. He had not expected her to make such a demand. "With my life," he responded in a tone of devotion. He moved closer, "For you I move the stars."

"Even when I turn your world upside down?" She asked sadly turning her back on him.

Jareth moved to her side. "I'll be there for you, as the world falls down," he said, sliding his hands down her shoulders. "You are the other half of my soul, just as I am yours."

Sarah went stiff. "Jareth, I'm getting married." Her voice wavered as she said the words.

Gloved fingers gripped her arms firmly. "No mortal man will ever have you, my Sarah."

"You can not take what is not freely offered," she said softly. "Jareth, I love this man. Let me go."

"Never Sarah." He turned her slowly, deliberately. "Marry this man if you dare. Know this, I will always be there Sarah." He drew her into a kiss, deep and seething. When he raised his head she was dazed and clinging. "Remember Sarah, I will always come first." He vanished in a mist of dark glitter.

Sarah sat on the floor. "Why me? Why do these things always happen to me?" she whined as she had six years ago.

&

Jareth appeared in his Castle in the middle of the Labyrinth. The throne room was empty and spotlessly clean, for once. He called out. "Father!"

Oberon appeared, a scroll he was reading dangling in his hand. "Yes, my son?"

Jareth tilted his head to one side, "Sarah is having premonitions." He paced as his father took a seat on the throne. "She informed me she's always had some… but now… today she hears warnings of dangers. Some were warnings she didn't follow six years ago. The false alarms in the tunnel."

Oberon stroked his beard in thought. "Not all the False alarms are false."

"I told her that." He paced some more. "I think Miles is up to something. And she's the only one who seems to be picking up the danger…Why?"

"Miles must be using a charm of some kind that masks him from Fae…Sarah is not Fae. What ever she is, she is not Fae. But Miles has touched her."

"He's tasted her." Jareth felt his blood boil again at the thought of Miles kissing and touching Sarah. "He must have left an imprint."

"That would explain why it is you don't feel danger unless Sarah calls out to you." Oberon surmised. "What ever charm he is using can extend itself to Sarah as long as she is in his presence." Wise eyes went dark. "That is a powerful magic. Miles does not have that kind of power. He must have asked some one higher for help… who?"

"What Fae could hate Sarah so?"

Hoggle shuffled in to the room, "So, yer home!"

"Oh just dropping in, Headwart." Jareth flicked invisible dust from his gloves. He looked round. "How did you get the room cleaned out?"

"I told 'em they had to get ready for a Queen." Hoggle snorted, then looked at the High King and bowed. "My lord."

Oberon smiled. "Hoggle."

"And that worked?" Asked Jareth intrigued.

"That and I had Ludo sweep 'em out," Hoggle said as he walked past his King.

Jareth grabbed his ear, and tugged playfully. "Good thinking Hog Heart!"

"Hoggle!" The dwarf swatted the king's hands.

Oberon brought the scroll up to mask the smile on his lips. "You're a good steward Hoggle."

Jareth sat down and placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "I know you did all this for Sarah, and not for me." He patted the dwarf. "Thank you, Hoggle."

The dwarf looked at his King and blinked. "Yer welcome, Jareth."

Oberon sighed; perhaps there could be peace. Then he looked at Hoggle. "It was you who sniffed out the magic in the Williams house, was it not, Hoggle?"

The dwarf turned his full attention to The High King. "Aye."

Oberon pointed the scroll at him, "What can shield a Fae from a Fae?"

"I heard tell of charms that can shield, but one would have to have powerful magics to make em work. They say there are charms that go back to the war betwixt the Courts." Hoggle pondered out loud.

Oberon thought back. The hostilities between the courts had been centuries ago. It was an unpleasant memory, and he didn't care to contemplate it for long. As High King he'd allowed the split, as it was the only way he could establish a peace. The uneasy truce had held. Even with 

slight breaches of etiquette on both sides, the peace held. Could someone be passing shielding charms from the days of the breach?

Jareth shook his head. "This is more vexing then just using Pan Amulets." He drew his riding crop from out of the air, tapping it on his boot.

"Bad habit that," Oberon said pointing to the crop.

"Helps me to think," Jareth countered.

"Makes me nervous," Hoggle said watching the tapping.

Oberon stood, "What is the moon phase?" His voice rose.

"Tonight is the dark of the moon," Hoggle said.

"Dark of the moon, before Candlemas!" Oberon cursed. "Damnation! If Miles is doing something, this night gives him perfect cover." He turned to his son. "Go back, find a way to keep Sarah at your side." He looked at Hoggle. "I will need you to find the charms."

&

Sarah pulled herself together, and dressed to go to work. She dropped Toby off at school, noticing that even he seemed more edgy this day. He'd shoved yet another handful of feathers into her pocket as they'd left the house. Sarah didn't object, not because she was getting use to the ritual, but because she felt safer with the feathers then without.

For the first time she could remember, she didn't feel safe in the bookstore. She kept frowning and looking toward the door of the adult content room. The room Miles had used against her. Taking the feathers, she moved toward the room as she removed her coat. In each of the Four Corners she found places to secret the protective feathers. And at once the change in the vibrations of the room could be felt. She placed owl feathers under the table, and in the windowsill. The phone rang in the front of the store and Sarah cried out in surprise. She walked quickly to answer. "Emrys' Books."

"Hello, Cookie." She heard Garrett's voice and smiled.

"Hello handsome!"

"I was wondering if you'd mind coming straight here after work." Garrett sounded slightly off.

"Here, as in the collage?"

"No, I'm working from home today, I have no classes." He was tense. "I can promise you a fine supper."

"Even without the promise of supper I'd be there." Sarah thought there was no place safer then being with Garrett. "I'll call Karen so she won't worry. She'll be happy to know we're working on the wedding. We will be working on the wedding, won't we?"

"Cookie," was all he said.

"Garrett you have no idea of how much I needed that tension breaker!" Sarah laughed. "I'll see you as soon as I get off."

"The sooner the better," he said.

Sarah looked up at the clock. It was only ten thirty. She placed her head on the desk. "I'm not going to make it though this day."

Emrys found her that way, head down on the desk, moaning. "Good Gods, child! Whatever has happened?"

Sarah placed her head in her hand and raised her elbow. "Mr. Emrys… are you superstitious?"

Emrys thought the question fair, "Child, I'm Welsh…it's part of our nature."

"I thought you were English," she said.

"No, I'm Welsh. Now why the questions about superstitions?" He hung his coat up and ran a hand over his mass of wavy gray hair.

Sitting up she looked at him, "You are perhaps one of the smartest men I know. So tell me, what is different about today from any other?" She stood up and poured him a cup of tea.

Emrys took the tea and sipped, "Let me see… If I'm not mistaken it's the Dark of the Moon…. And twelve days before Candlemas."

"Why is the Dark of the Moon so...important? I mean, it's just another lunar phase, right?" Sarah returned to her seat.

Emrys became pensive as he began to explain. "In astrology, the Dark of the Moon is representative of the darker side of our nature, the negative side. It is the hidden depths that we know exist yet we prefer not to acknowledge. Probably the best use we can make of the dark moon is to explore our hidden depths, realize that we all have that darker side and go within to resolve that which ultimately hinders us.

"It is also representative of the enchantress or the seducer, one who lures another by use of sexuality or devious means. The kind who tempts another by implying that the grass is greener on the other side, that they can "rescue" someone, but it is in reality for their own selfish gain." He continued talking to the rapt girl.

"And Candlemas, what is that?" Sarah asked.

"That is the modern name used for Imbolc, which is one of the four principal festivals of the Celtic calendar, celebrated either at the beginning of February or at the first local signs of spring. Originally dedicated to the goddess Brighid, in the Christian period it was adopted as St Brigid's Day. In Scotland the festival is also known as Latha Fhèill Brìghde, in Ireland as Lá Fhéile Bríde, and in Wales as Gwyl Ffraed. The name, in the Irish language, means "in the belly" (i mbolg), referring to the pregnancy of ewes." He scratched his head, "I seem to recall an old Welsh folk tale having to do with the impregnating of wives on this date."

Sarah was taking notes, and looked at him, "So what significance is a Dark of the Moon just before a Candlemas?"

"Power. Dark power." The old man spoke with authority in a commanding voice. "A conjuror would use this time to put into place the elements needed to ensure the outcome on Imobic." Emrys looked at the notes Sarah was writing down. "Why all the questions, Sarah?"

"I've been having… warnings I guess you'd call them. First there's Toby and all the owl feathers he's been spreading. Then there was something in the horoscopes this morning. And this uneasy feeling that I can not shake." Sarah stared at the wall. "I've been having premonitions."

"We all do, from time to time. It's choosing to listen that makes the difference." Emrys counseled. He finished his tea, "I'm going to get the orders ready to go out in the afternoon post. Seems a quiet day."

Sarah nodded, "Let us hope it stays that way."

&

Colin paced the shop like a caged animal, more so than usual. It was beginning. But he was not sure how or where. He only knew it was beginning, and he had to prepare.

Mora watched him, as he scoured book after book for information. She was keeping watch on the clock; just one more hour and she was going to see Miles. She had told Colin she was meeting a friend for tea. It was the truth; the only thing she'd left out was the friend was a man. She didn't like to lie, and it was not a lie, really. It was only an omission.

Keeping distance between her brother and herself, Mora made sure she didn't have to say too much. She really didn't feel like answering his questions, nor did she feel like volunteering information. It felt kind of nice to have something that was just hers alone. Still to keep Colin from becoming aware, she chose to dress in her usual manner, when what she wanted was to find something in her closet she'd never worn. She wanted to look special today.

As the hands of the clock approached the hour of three, Mora felt the excitement was rising. "I'll be leaving now." She called to Colin from the front of the store. "I'll be back around five."

"Have a nice time," he said as he read his book. "Let's keep dinner light tonight."

"Fine." She pulled on her coat and stepped out the door, through the Iron Gate and into the outside world. Less than a block away, she removed the amulet and shoved it in the pocket of the coat. Miles was waiting at the Library when she arrived. She suddenly felt shy.

"Hello, Miles."

"Mora," he greeted her warmly. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She accepted the complement gracefully.

He took her arm and guided her to the car. "Let us be off."

Mora blinked as she entered the car. "This is impressive."

"I like comfort." Miles stated. He watched as the girl settled into a seat. He took from his pocket a little foil box, with foil ribbons. "I've brought you a gift."

"A gift?" She asked quietly as he placed the box in her hands. "What is it?"

"A sweet, my sweet," he teased.

Mora opened the box. There sat two perfect chocolate truffles. "Truffles! How in the world did you know I love them?"

"A lucky guess." He raised one with long elegant fingers and placed it at her lips. "Indulge me, Mora."

Full youthful lips parted, and the chocolate was accepted. A moment later Mora felt as if she were beginning to float. She leaned back and sighed, as the world around her faded into cloudy dreams.

Miles smiled wickedly. "Good girl. Dream your dreams, my dear." He turned to the driver. "Drive."

"Yes, Master." The divider went up.

Miles spoke quietly to Mora. "Show me the amulet that is used to protect you."

The girl, in the dazed state, reached into her pocket and produced the amulet. "This?"

Miles looked at it; the stone in the center of the amulet was Jet. "That would be it. Take this charm, Mora and slid it into the backing." He handed her the Queen's charm.

Mora placed the charm between the amulet and its backing. "Like this?"

Miles smiled, "Yes, my dear. Now place the amulet in this box for now." He held open the little lead box. When the amulet was placed in the container he placed them on the floor of the car. Turning he removed his gloves and placed on hand on her throat. "Sweet Mora," he sighed sensually.

Mora responded to his touch.

Miles let his hand travel over the girl freely. Without the amulet, she would not resist, and he would not be discovered, as the amulet was not rendered useless. The Queen's charm would even hide any imprint he would leave. Her skin was warm and smooth under his fingers. "Sweet Mora." He placed his lips to her throat. "Let us be friendly." He moved to her lips and took his time, wanting to make sure the spell was deep and complete. He wanted her helpless, and completely in his control.

&

Sarah felt the books drop from her hands, something was wrong, really wrong. But she was not sure what. She looked up at the clock; it was just after three. Stooping to pick up the books she noticed her hands were shaking. They shook so badly she nearly wasn't able to hold on to the books.

Emrys looked her way from the front of the store. "Sarah, are you alright?" He called.

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied, and closed her eyes to try and close out the feelings of violation. When she had conquered them, or at least beat them back she went to the front of the store. "Time for me to leave."

Emrys saw her to the door. "Drive safely." He cautioned.

'Drive quickly' her mind ordered.

The road was clear, and the clouds were blocking the sun. Sarah wished she could share her troubles with Garrett. But if she were to tell him, he'd think she was out of her mind. No one in this world, except Toby, knew. Even Toby didn't know it all. She promised herself not to turn to Jareth! He was already too much in her life. If she was going to marry Garrett, that would have to stop.

Thoughts of her discussion with Emrys filled her mind, perhaps she could ask Garrett's thoughts on some of it. Perhaps there was a way to make it seem less insane. There had to be a way.

Glisten opened the door, and greeted her. "Miss Williams, the professor is in the Solarium."

"Thank you." She said leaving her coat with the servant. "I'll just go find him."

She loved the solarium nearly as much as Garrett appeared to. Opening the frosted glass doors, she peered in and spotted him gazing into a strange plant. "Contemplating?"

His reverie broken he turned to face her. "Thinking about you, actually."

"Now that's what a girl likes to hear." She entered the room and pulled the doors shut behind her.

Garrett observed her as she moved across the room, coming his way. "My God," he breathed softly. "You are lovely."

Sarah blushed, "Thank you."

Reaching out his hands, he was rewarded with hers. "I consider myself to be a very fortunate man, Sarah." He pulled her to his lap, and kissed her.

Wrapping her arms over his shoulders she responded to his kiss. "Keep talking like that and you'll have my little head swimming."

The man held her close. "It's true." He sighed. "I'm content. I have work I love, family that support me…and the woman of my dreams to share my life with."

"Dreams can sometimes be…misleading," Sarah whispered.

"Mine are crystal clear." He whispered back. Something in her breathing troubled him. "Sarah, are you crying?" He pulled back and took her face into his hands.

"Happy tears, Garrett," she affirmed.

Eyes behind smoky glass saw there was more. "Do you have doubts, my love?"

"About us? Never." She traced his jaw. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Garrett smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." He pulled her closer. "Because you've said you'd marry me, and I'm holding you to it, Cookie."

"Nothing in this world could stop me," Sighed Sarah.

"Ominous sounding," he teased.

Sarah looked at him, "Garrett… I was reading some things over at the bookstore. I was wondering, if a Fae Conjurer would use the Dark of the Moon?"

Garrett speculated, "Any magic user might."

"Tonight is the Dark of the moon," she said. "Did you know?"

"I've never followed the moon phases all that closely," he lied smoothly. "The only time I even use them is when the folk tale calls for it." He held her carefully. "Are you taking up astrology?"

"No," she admitted. "I just wondered about the whole power thing in folk lore."

"As long as you are in my arms, you needn't worry." He kissed her again, and again.

Sarah forgot her worries


	20. Chapter 20

.

Chapter fifty two

Colin smells a rat

It was getting late. Mora had not returned yet, and Colin was beginning to worry.

Then the noise started. Every gemstone, every icon, every tool took up the same high-pitched vibration, filling the building with a frightening whine. Colin was glad the shop was empty. This was more than a warning. Something had changed something had gone bad.

The whine ended abruptly, plunging him into almost total silence. The warning was gone. Something had happened, despite all his precautions. And whatever it had been Mora was its target.

"What do I do now?" He asked the air.

'Gird thyself.' The voice on the wind and air whispered.

Colin looked up; he knew he was awake and should not be able to hear that voice.

"Lady?" He said the word aloud.

'The battle beings,' cautioned the voice.

Wild-eyed Colin looked round the shop. "Whom am I to fight?"

'Thou shall know,' her voice was stronger now than even in his dream.

Colin held up his hands. "How? How am I to do battle? I don't even know what it is I'm fighting. And you, you deserted me!" He accused hotly.

'I never abandoned thee! Thou art kith and kindred, and my heir!'

The room shook with power, the walls quivered and rippled as if they were liquid. A strange glow emanated in one of the cases and Colin moved closer. The case had contained ceremonial blades and swords. They had vanished. Now it contained a fine set of chain mail with a solid breastplate, a shield, sword, dagger, and tunic, all were bearing the same emblem upon them.

'Wilt thou deny me?' The voice asked sadly. 'Take up thy shield, become as thou were meant to be, Colin of the Greenbrier.'

Even before he touched the items, he knew they were his. Colin raised the sword, and went down on one knee. "I pledge to honor thy memory. I will take up the mantel thee hast placed upon my shoulders. "

'Our enemy is near. Shroud thyself in the madness the world does see. Even from thy sister,' warned the voice. 'Gods speed my son.' And she was gone, leaving him alone again.

Colin rose to his feet, gathered up the items in the case and took them up to 'the Hidden'. He placed them in the alcove, and drew the curtain. Mora didn't usually come into his sanctuary, but if she did in her tainted state, he would not want her to see the gifts from the Fae who'd touched him so many years ago. He was calmer than he'd been since that day. The madness was still there, but so was something else now. He bent to one knee. "I shall not fail, Mother!"

Colin was back in the shop when Mora returned. "Have a nice time?" He asked.

Mora regarded him with hooded eyes, "Yes, thank you."

Colin could smell the scent of Fae on her. "You look tired."

"I'm fine." She snapped, frowning.

Colin shrugged, letting it drop. He knew that what ever had happened to his sister, the items in the shop were going to be bothersome to her. "Want to go though the new inventory of gems?"

"Not today." Mora shank back.

"Why don't you go fix dinner. I'll close up." He watched as his sister rushed past him. When she was out of the shop he narrowed his eyes. "Something is rotten is the State of Denmark!" He quoted out loud. "I smell a rat, a big fat Fae Rat."

He clenched his hand into a fist. "I shall avenge thee sister, this I vow."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Fifty Three

The Challenge is issued

Sarah rested her head on Garrett's shoulder as they sat before the fire in the study. Dinner had been served, eaten and cleared. The guest's list had been done and they were just sitting in the darkness. "I should go home," she said at long last.

Garrett made no move to release her. "Why?"

"People will talk," she warned. "Engaged to be married or not, people will talk."

"Let them." His arms closed tighter round her. "I don't care what they could say."

"Garrett," her voice quivered. "I have to go."

"I know." He sighed. "I wish you'd stay."

"I'm not ready to stay." She said refusing to look at him as she rose from the couch.

He rose as well. "Come to my bed," he asked impassionedly.

"No, not yet."

"Why not?" He pleaded softly.

"I'm not yet free to." She said, but was not sure why she used those words.

Garrett didn't press; he resigned himself to her words and walked her to the foyer where Glisten stood holding her coat. He walked her out to her car and kissed her good night, and watched as she pulled out of his driveway. Then he looked up at the dark sky. "I will not allow you to take her from me, Miles Fairchild! Her heart is mine!" He spur on heel and returned to the house.

&

Miles, in the gallery, heard the words of the Goblin King. He smiled. "But will you want her so desperately after I've had her body? I wonder?" He looked at the painting that depicted a nude Sarah. "No, Goblin King. I don't think you will want the fair Sarah after she's been used so thoroughly by me."

The faun's face was a mask of ugliness and hate as he listened from the shadows to the words. 'Master is fool to cast words on wind. Should have learned to keep words to self.'

&

Sarah looked in on Toby on her way to her room. His floor was strewn with feathers, his comforter was also covered in the feathers that had become such a part of his world. Sarah didn't enter, she but blew a kiss to the sleeping child. "No harm shall come to thee," she promised.

Entering her room she found the Goblin King awaiting her in the dark. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, she closed her door and turned the lock. Then she walked calmly to him, and placed her head on his heart.

Jareth was surprised by her actions, and stood motionless for a moment. There was no moonlight to bathe them, only the cold lights from street lamps cut though the dimness of night. He placed one leather-clad hand under her chin, turning her face up to his. "Come home?"

"I can't." she stated, almost sadly.

"There are dangers here, Sarah," he warned.

"I know," she said, her head hurting from too many thoughts and too much magic. "Something has happened, because of me." She placed a hand on the one holding her chin. "Jareth, who would use the dark of the moon? I know it's not you; you have no need to use this dark power. Not against me."

The hand at her chin slid down to her throat, and his thumb migrated up and down, possessively. "You are right Sarah, I have no need to use such power on you, or against you. You are already mine."

"Is it Miles?" She asked in the darkness of the room.

"Yes," the king stated.

Sarah looked deeply into the mismatched eyes. "You gave your word to me, and I will hold you to it, King of the Goblins."

He understood, she was thinking of the boy instead of herself yet again. "I have no intentions of losing the boy. Or you."

The young woman moved her hand to the face of the King. "Is that why you are here tonight? To safeguard your possessions?"

Turning his head, he placed a tender kiss in the palm of her hand. "I am here because my woman needs me to be."

"Yes, I need you to be here." She admitted as his lips burned her skin with desire.

Jareth swept her off her feet and held her suspended in the air. "I shall not leave thee this night, Sarah."

She looked at him, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "Give me thy word, that thee wilt not violate me this night."

"I give thee my word," he murmured.

"Then come to my bed, King Jareth. Lay beside me this night to protect me."

Wonder filled his eyes, "You invite me to your bed, but only to protect thee?"

"I can offer you no more." Her words were defiant, and resounded of words spoken in a broken castle.

Moving toward her bed he mused. "I told you, Sarah. I will always be first. First in your heart, and in your bed." He lowered her to the mattress. "It matters not if I become your lover this night. The offer of being with you is enough, for now." He removed his cape and breastplate, then his boots. "I will accept the offer."

Sarah kicked off her shoes and moved over to allow the King room to stretch out beside her. "You've given your word, and you are forsworn."

He lay beside her, gathered her in his arms, "I will not take what is not freely offered to me this night."

Sarah wrapped her arms round him. "Thank you, Jareth."

"You are welcome, my Queen." He closed his eyes knowing that his presence in the house would keep Miles out. Moments later he heard the soft sounds of sleep coming from the woman in his arms. "Sleep well, little Queen."

&

Shortly before dawn, Sarah awoke alone and covered with the down comforter that had been on the foot of her bed. On the pillow next to her was a note from Jareth.

'Beloved, I have stayed as long as I dared. You and the boy are safe. For now.'

And it was signed with a large capital J.

Sarah smiled, "Parchment paper," she mused. "How appropriate." She folded the paper and placed it in the drawer of the vanity table. She looked at her reflection, "Engaged to one man, sleeping with a King." She shook her head. "No one would believe it."

Toby tapped on her door, "Sarah, why is your door locked?"

She opened the door and looked down at his face. "Sometimes adults need locked doors."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Toby looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Trouble," she warned. "Get a handful of feathers for me, would you squirt?"

Toby nodded gravely. "Think we could use the whole owl," he muttered as he went back toward his own room.

&

Sarah opened the store, Emrys was off on yet another trip to another estate sale and the never ending quest to fill shelves. Toby had supplied her with feathers and she was secreting them in various places though out the shop. She tried to act natural as the first customers of the day entered. On the sound system was the usual classical music.

The phone rang; she stared at it knowing who was calling. It seemed odd to her that she just instinctively knew who was on the other end. Picking the phone up she told herself she was being fanciful. "Emrys' Books," she said in her business voice.

"Good morning, sweet Sarah." growled the voice of the Dark Fae.

"Mr. Fairchild." She wondered why she didn't feel fear.

"I've a proposition for you, my dear."

"So you've said before." She felt a strange cockiness, almost as if Jareth was speaking though her. "And as I've stated before, you have nothing to offer me."

"I offer you Mora Montgomery."

The words drew a chill; the bravado slipped only slightly, but it did slip. "Mora?"

Miles chortled, "Delightful a creature as she is, she is not you. I offer to release her from the enchantment I've enslaved her with, in exchange for you giving yourself freely to me. I think that generous."

Sarah wondered for a moment if any Fae really understood the meaning of the word, generous. "You took Mora? Miles have you marked her? Miles answer me! Have you marked her?"

"Not just yet. I have taken her, tasted her, but not yet marked her." He sounded almost proud. "She was delightful, for a libertine maid. She is no innocent you know."

Sarah could see in her mind's eye the sneer the man wore. "Bastard!" She looked to see if anyone was in the store. Seeing it was empty she let her temper lose. "By all the Gods and Goddesses! I swear you'll rue this action."

"Your hot blood calls to me!" He rejoined. "Come to my bed, Sarah. And I'll set the maid free. Resist and I will destroy her!"

Sarah slammed the phone back on its cradle. "Bastard!" She spat out. Moving quickly she went to the section of the store that had folklore books. She looked at the titles, but knew what she was looking for was not going to be here. There was only one place that she'd find anything that could help. Picking up the phone she dialed the number and waited. A voice answered and she closed her eyes tight. "Garrett," she sounded frustrated. "I need your help."

"Good morning to you too, Cookie," he teased.

"May I barrow your library?" She asked contritely.

Garrett breathed into the phone, "Cookie, what is mine is yours."

"Thank you." She noticed he didn't ask what she was looking for. "I'll come to your house after work."

"I'll be here," he promised.

Hanging up the man dropped the glamour. "I will always be there for you, as the world falls down." He smiled and patted the phone.

&

Sarah dialed the phone again. "Colin."

"I know," he said, not wanting her to say too much.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

"And you," he hung up.

Sarah moved toward the door. "You don't know who you're messing with, Miles Fairchild. I am Sarah Williams! I am the Lady of the Labyrinth! For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..." She closed her eyes tightly. Thunder rumbled inside her head. "You want a war! You've got it!"

&

Garrett was seated at his desk when Sarah entered the study. He looked up, she was a vision, eyes flashing hot fires, and defiance. 'Little wonder I fell in love with her.' He mused to him self. 'She's an Amazon warrior!' He stood up and greeted her. "Hello, Cookie."

"Hello, my handsome King." She kissed him warmly. "Thanks for the use of your books."

"What is it you are looking for?" He asked, looking round the room, "Perhaps I can direct you."

"Information," she put her notes down. "You're the authority. Say you have a Fae who has marked a mortal, but another Fae goes after that Mortal."

Garrett frowned. "A challenge? The first Fae has the rightful claim. The second can not interfere unless the mortal offers itself freely."

Sarah paced, "Say the second Fae used… blackmail. Had taken a hostage, not marked them, but threatened to…"

"That's a despicable act," denounced Garrett.

"Agreed, despicable, but say he offered to free the hostage in exchange for…"

Garrett finished for her. "The object of his desire? Then again, if the mortal freely gives herself, I take it the mortal here is female. And as there's a challenge, she must be an innocent, having known no man, Mortal or Fae."

"Yes." Sarah nodded.

"Cookie, according to the oldest of folklore, this is the recipe for war." He moved to the bookshelf. "The Welsh have tales of Mortal-Fae relations, in fact they have tales of the coupling and marriage of the two." He placed a book on the desk, "Here."

Sarah read, "Why challenge?"

"Jealousy, or power play." Garrett said quietly.

Sarah looked at him, "Garrett, do you believe in Magic?" Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. She held up a hand, "I don't mean the stuff one sees on stage or at carnivals. I'm talking deep magic, old magic, beginning of the world kind of magic."

There was a long moment of silence, Garrett looked at though smoky glass. "Sarah, I come from the land that bred Merlin and Arthur. I have trudged the Tor at Glastonbury in the mists of twilight. I have stood within the inner ring of Stonehenge. I teach Celtic Fork-lore and Mythology. I'm half Welsh! I live and breathe Magic every day of my life." He brought her left hand up to his heart. "Yes, I believe."

"You'd better sit down," she said as quietly as possible. "I have a story to tell you."

Garrett tightened his grip on her hand. "I'll stand."

Sarah nodded, "It begins on a night not quiet seven years ago, when a spoiled and selfish girl took out her frustrations on a little boy, her half brother. " For a moment, she paused seeking the right words. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby." The words of the story began to pour out. "But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." She flinched, "She didn't know that he'd given her this …gift… nor did she know the power in words. And thoughtlessly she uttered the words…I wish." She lowered her head in shame. "She gave the child to the goblins."

"Sarah." His voice commanded she look into his eyes. "Go on."

"He came to her, the King of the Goblins. Offered her a gift," her mind drifted for a moment.

"A crystal, nothing more. Except that if you look into it ... it will show you your dreams." With a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it. He smiled a little more, and withdrew the crystal from her, he told her, "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, one who takes care of a screaming baby. "His voice was quieter now, and huskier. "Do you want it, Sarah?" He held it out toward her again. "Then forget about the baby," Jareth said firmly.

Sarah shook herself; "She rejected his gift, the gift of her dreams. She demanded her brother, called him…thief. He gave her thirteen hours in which to solve the puzzle of his Labyrinth to reclaim her bother. He put obstacle after obstacle in her path. Yet with the aide of creatures who inhabited the Labyrinth, she made it to the Castle and won back the child."

Garrett watched her, 'Come on Sarah, you can do this.'

Her head came up. "Somehow, someway he had managed to mark her. She became Fae Marked, and his. Part of her, a very big part, was his willing victim. Even though she decried, and denounced him, she was his willing victim." Her voice wavered. "She was too old to turn to Goblin, he'd said, and too young to keep. So he allowed her to return with her brother. He didn't tell her he was allowing her, he just let her go. Let her think she'd won. He let her go, so she could grow up. But he never left her, free. He was with her always. Once a month he would come to her, in the light of a full moon and give her dreams. Always the same dream." She looked away for a moment then pulled herself together. "I am the girl who wished away her baby brother. I am Fae Marked, and the beloved of the Goblin King."

Garrett looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. "He put the charm there?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"He has kept you chaste?"

"Oh he had help there," Sarah laughed, "Remember, until you, I didn't date. So again, I was his willing victim."

"Do you love him?" Garrett asked in a firm voice.

"For years I've told myself that I hate him. But the truth is yes, part of me does love him." Suddenly she tightened the grip on Garrett's hand. "Problem is, I love you as well."

"And if you have to choose only one of us?"

"He is Fae, and immortal, and lives in a Realm of magic. You are mortal, flesh and blood, and here." She moved closer. "It angers him that I would choose you. He taunts me each time I spend time with you." She knotted her fingers in his. "You said that you own my life, that you've saved me and now I owe you a life debt."

Garrett nodded. "Three times I've saved you."

"He too has saved me, and I never kept count of how many times. He protects me," she spoke quietly. "And right now, I need that kind of protection. Garrett, a Fae has challenged Jareth's claim on me."

"Jareth? The one you danced with, is the King of the Goblins?"

Sarah's smile suddenly looked very much like Jareth's. "You didn't think anything that pretty could be mortal did you?"

'Damn, if she has not taken on my way,' he mused to himself. "And this one who challenges?"

"Remember the tango?" She asked.

Darkness gathered in the eyes behind smoky glass. "All too well."

"That was Miles Fairchild…as so called Fae Child." She said with abhorrence. "It is Miles that has challenged."

Garrett observed her, "What are you not saying?"

"Miles has issued a personal challenge to me. He's taken a mortal hostage, he's made threats against someone I love, Toby." Fire flashed in green eyes, flames with blue hot centers. "No one goes after Toby! I didn't risk my life in the damn Labyrinth to have some smart ass Fae think he can use the kid as target practice!"

'Such fire,' he thought holding her hand, 'And she's mine.' He pulled her closer. "It changes nothing," he said firmly. "You've promised to be wife, and I'm holding you to your promise. Even the Fae have to honor that promise, as it was freely given."

"You would still want me?" She blinked. "After what I've told you, you still want me?"

Garrett grinned, "How many women can boast Kings of two worlds desiring her?" His right hand moved though her hair, knotting and taking possession of her. "You are mine, now and always." He pressed his lips to hers. "I play for keeps."

Sarah gripped his shirt with her free hand. "And Jareth?"

"We'll see to him, after we've vanquished this other," promised the man.

He stroked her hair, "So tell me what this Fae threatened. "

"He said he'd destroy Mora, the mortal hostage."

Garrett released her hand, moved to the desk and began to write notes. "Start at the beginning. Somewhere he has to have made a mistake, and together we'll find it."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Fifty Four

Deep Magic

Notes and books covered the desk as the pair continued the search. Each time they found a bit of information, it seemed to peter out. It was as if the fates were working against them.

"Let's go over this one more time," he suggested.

Sarah moaned and whined. "It's not fair."

Garrett almost laughed, "No, but that's the way it is." He picked up his list. "You wished away the child, traveled the Labyrinth, and rescued the child." She nodded. "Somewhere in there you get marked." Again she nodded. "Then this Miles starts to court you."

"I never said he was courting me!" She protested loudly.

"Sarah, he was courting you," Garrett sounded impersonal. "There's no getting round it. Did he at any point offer you his… favor?"

Sarah sat up bolted off the couch, as the memory came clear. "Blast! Blast it all!" She could see it all

He sighed. "What keeps you from committing to a lesson in my bed Sarah?" He saw fire in the deep pools of green. "Your body is crying out to be devoured in flames of passion."

"It's going to take more then the offer of a lesson, or a pyre of passion to win my commitment, Miles. I don't think you have what I need offered." She said slowing her breathing. "Oh you can set me aflame… but I don't think you have it in you to keep me burning. If and when I commit, it will be forever."

Miles considered her words, "Sarah, no woman has ever rejected me with such conviction. I really must weigh your…counter offer. Forever can be a very long time."

Sarah stepped back, reached down and flipped the wrap over one shoulder. She turned to retrieve her shoes and began to walk toward the bridge. When she reached center of the bridge she half turned and looked at the man watching her. "Forever," she said deeply, "It's not long at all."

"He asked me what kept me from going to his bed, said he could devour me in flames of passion… and I told him he didn't have it in him to keep me burning." She slapped her forehead. "I said that when I committed it would be forever. He said that would be a long time…" Her voice faltered. "It's only forever, not long at all."

"You challenged him!" Garrett moaned.

"I didn't know he was a Fae!" She defended. "I just said the first thing that came to my head."

"But why that?"

Sarah closed her eyes and heard not Garrett's voice filled with exasperation. In her head was the voice of a Fae singing to her. "He sang that to me, long ago… and I don't even recall when." Her face became composed, all tensions were erased as she remembered the words of her Goblin King. "Down in the underground you'll find someone true. Down in the underground a land serene, a crystal moon…"

'It's only forever

Not long at all

Lost and lonely

That's underground

Underground'

Her breathing had slowed, her entire body responding to the words of magic. She opened her eyes. "The Park… I heard those words in the park."

Garrett moved to her side, touched her face. "Come back to me Sarah." The voice was commanding.

Sarah shook her head, "What happened?"

"You went Fae Marked." He touched his head to hers. "The marking on you is very deep."

"Colin says it drips off me. The magic." She took a deep breath. "I didn't know I was challenging Miles."

"I know, Cookie," he smirked. "What other details have you left out?"

"Damned if I know," she moaned.

Garrett looked at his watch, "We need a break, something to eat and time to let our brains rest." He moved to the desk and pressed a button that brought his manservant to the door. "Glisten, could you bring our dinner in here?"

"Yes, Professor." Glisten bowed and left. When he returned it was with the dinner cart.

Sarah smiled, "I have to admit, I like these intimate little dinners in here." She moved toward the little round table that was being set. "Do you eat here alone when no one is here?"

Garrett let his eyes travel over her. "There's a little dinning room upstairs. Just off my chambers. I eat there sometimes." His voice was huskier than usual.

Sarah looked at him, "Oh."

The Master of the house watched as the servant set the table and bowed to be excused. He inclined his head, silently giving the man permission to withdraw. Garrett then motioned Sarah to be seated. Sarah looked at him, this powerful man who avowed love for her. This was not a man who would be easily refused, or denied. Sarah took her seat and looked at him.

Garrett poured wine. "Drink," He handed the glass to her.

Sarah sipped the wine. "Thank you."

Garrett bent close, "One day, you will dine with me in the little room upstairs."

"God willing," Sarah whispered.

Garrett placed his hand to the back of her neck, wrapping the hair at the nape round his index finger. "Let us enjoy the meal." He kissed her cheek and moved to his seat. "Glisten and the staff are already fond of you, you know."

"Has he been with you long?"

A smile played in the eyes behind the smoky glasses. "Yes, a very long time." He sipped his wine. "So long that he knows most of my needs before I do."

Sarah chuckled for a moment. "How different we are. You the child of privilege, and me a middle class brat. You grew up in a castle, and I grew up in a rickety old Victorian. What on earth could make you love me?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Cookie. There's really not that much difference in us. We are both children whose father loves us to distraction. We were both loners, out casts. We both took shelter in books and folklore."

"So you are saying we are what? Soul-mates?" Sarah took a bite of salad.

"I like that term," he admitted. "Cookie, you were made for me. Your heart, your soul, you body and your mind; all of it makes you perfect for me. You're not afraid to stand up for what you believe. I find that alluring. You can argue far more applicably than most men, and you don't give up. I love that. And I have not even touched on what an exquisite body you have."

Sarah blushed.

Garrett sipped his wine. "I can understand why this Miles wants you. I can even understand your Jareth. You are most desirable. Your innocence only makes you more sexually appetizing."

"That sounds rather coarse," she put her fork down. "And it hurts a bit."

"Truth hurts," he said soberly.

'Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl, 'Cos it hurts like hell' the voice echoed.

Sarah drew a ragged breath. "Hurts like hell." She admitted as she ran a hand over her forehead. "So I'm just an appetizer?"

"I said appetizing, not appetizer." His eyes were smoldering with passion. "Some of the text say that the Fae have difficulty in…procreating. They say that Fae men often look for brides in the world of man, women to strengthen the bloodlines. These are mortal women who have natural gifts. Precognitive abilities, the ability to understand animals, and bend natural forces. Some would go as far as to call these women Witches. Magic lives and breathes in these women. It lives and breathes in you, Sarah."

"I am not a brood mare!" Sarah protested.

"Such fire." He admired the spirit she showed. "Such strength. No wonder the Goblin King laid claim to you." Garrett taunted. "He must have seen even though you were a child, the woman you'd become."

"Garrett, stop," she begged.

"How did you bewitch him? I wonder," he mused, "did you taunt him with defiance? Or gaze into his soul with those bewitching eyes?"

Sarah rose from the table, unable to face this, not at Garrett's hand.

He rose and moved to stand behind her. "Don't cower. Face it, Sarah. Face what you did."

She stood straight, "From the first moment he offered me my dreams, I defied him. Even though I…"

"Yes?"

"You don't understand." She swallowed the lump gathering in her throat. "You don't know him. He's…the most… magnificent…." Her voice dropped to a reverent whisper. "I was too young and too old all at the same time. Too old to be turned to a goblin, and too young for him to keep."

"But keep you he did." Garrett placed hands on her forearms. "Keep you he did. All those years, he watched over you. Waiting."

"Little wonder he was furious when Miles…"she stopped.

"Tasted you?" His voice was at her ear. She nodded. "Your Goblin is a jealous one."

"You've no idea." She stated.

Hands moved over her, slowly, deliberately. "I don't blame him." His voice was low, dangerous. "I remember when you told me in the park about Miles taking liberties with you, my love. My answer was to brand you with my kisses, remember? I kissed you in that park, and then demanded that you come home with me. It was all I could do not to drag your ravishing body upstairs to my bed. If you affect me that way, image how you affect the Fae King who has desired you for what did you say, nearly seven years? That's quite a wait." His hands worked their way down her back, through her waist and clasped just under her heat. "I won't wait that long!"

"Garrett1" She gasped. "What if he stops us?"

"You've given your promise to me, freely," he reminded her, tightening his grip. "I intend to hold you to your bond."

"Promise?"

"With my last breath," the declaration came, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

Sarah turned and clung to him. "I love you Garrett, don't ever forget that."

"I have it etched in gold, beloved." He thought of her Christmas gift, the Griffin pin that he always wore now. "We are fated, not even magic can part us." He tipped her face up, "When this is settled and you are free, you will come to my bed."

"Yes Garrett," she whispered.

"Dinner is getting cold, Cookie." He brought her back to the table. "Eat; we've much work ahead of us."

Sarah looked at her plate, "I'm not very hungry."

"Eat," he ordered. "I need you at your best."

"Yes, Garrett." She found his encouragement was all she needed for her appetite to return. After they had eaten what they could, they sat quietly holding hands over coffee.

Garrett was the first to leave the table. He looked down at the notes. "What are we missing?"

"Colin said that the Fairchild Clan in its entirety was exiled from the Fae realm and forced to live among human kind," Sarah said thinking back to Colin's words. "No, he said the Fairchild clan was banished. Not just exiled, but banished."

Garrett looked at her, "Colin who?"

"Montgomery. He is the brother of the hostage, and the person who made it possible for me to overcome Matiland's sabotage. Colin runs a shop called Cristo's."

Garrett looked at her, "How is it that he has so much information?"

Sarah sighed. "He's Kindred. He's Fae Marked like me."

'Fae marked like you? Well, I must look into that,' thought the man. "What else did he say?"

"He called Miles a rouge… and said he was pissed, that time was on his side." Sarah was thinking back. "He also said he had taste."

Garrett smirked, "I agree."

Sarah looked at the smirk and found herself smiling. "So what have we got? A Banished Fae, an exile that is putting the moves on a Fae King's… I don't know what to call myself here. I'm not his consort, nor am I his mistress."

"You are the beloved." Garrett said going over the notes.

"Beloved…" Sarah closed her eyes and thought about the Goblin King.

Garrett looked at her and felt the glamour slip for an instant. 'She's getting too close.' "You are also my beloved!" He said with force.

Sarah blinked and looked at him, "Sorry, must be all the Fae talk." She blushed. "Made me think of the King."

"King." Garrett slapped his head. "That's it! Fae Kings!" He moved pass the girl toward the bookshelf. "I know it's here."

Sarah looked at him, "What, you know what's here?"

" A copy of the text from the 'Book of Leinster' and its translations. It has the Laws of the Sidhe. Oberon is Sidhe, and only a High King can banish an entire clan, Sarah. It's a part of the history before the court split." He was up a ladder, hand running over title after title. "I know its here!"

"Before the court split into Seelie and UnSeelie?" She asked.

"Yes, when all Sidhe were Seelie!" He grabbed a book and came down. "Here we go." He opened the book on the desk. On one side was a copy of parchment with old Gaelic written on it. The other side was English translations and drawings. "The translation is not entirely correct; 

they didn't understand the nuances of Welsh Gaelic. They used a mongrel of Scot-Irish Gaelic when they did the translation. We've been fighting to get it re-translated."

Sarah looked at the book, "What is this? I've never seen this."

"A little known tome, Sarah. Translations of old Gaelic tales." He gingerly fingered the pages. "Here, this is the portion on the law."

"Ok, it says all the courts are under the rule of the High King, and his wishes. We knew that." Sarah sighed.

"Sarah, somewhere in this book is an incantation." He was leafing though the book again. "It's in Welsh, but I can loosely translate it. It's an incantation to call upon The Woodland King."

"You want me to call upon Oberon?" Her voice rose three octaves. "To call upon the Woodland King means to become his!"

"Not if you are already Fae Marked, and you are Fae Marked by a King. A Fae King Sarah, remember what was said in Class. They keep it in the family. Your connection with the Goblin King makes you practically a family member to The High King."

"Why am I not feeling any relief?" She asked.

"Here. I knew it was here." He began to key in the translations into the computer.

"Don't say the words, not just yet. There are other things we have to obtain to make the spell work."

"I'm not a magic user," she said quietly.

"Think back to your story Sarah, The Goblin King gave you certain powers." He kept keying in.

She looked at the page he was translating from. "What's this, this funny looking talisman?"

"That is the 'Ardduc' it is the Welsh Green Man, and it's the sign of Oberon, the woodland King." He looked over her shoulder. "They were very rare, made up of Elecampagne, Foxglove, Heather, Juniper nettles, Oak ashes and dried ground Love-in-idleness, Pansy petals. They were mixed with new fallen rain, and set in special carved molds of copper. Then they were baked hard in a hearth."

"You say it's rare?" She felt the nod rather than saw it. "But I've seen this."

"Where?"

"I don't remember… but I know I saw this just recently." Sarah paced, knowing she'd seen a disk of that design. "Emrys! That's where I saw it. In his desk drawer at the shop."

Garrett smiled, 'Bless you old man!' He thought to himself. "Are you sure you saw a Ardduc?"

"It looked like it was made from potpourri." Sarah said factually.

"That's an Ardduc alright. Think he'd be willing to part with it?" Garrett asked.

Sarah shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to ask him."

"The amulet, and the words of this incantation are a last ditch effort. Not to be used unless there is no hope," warned the man.

Sarah looked at him, "I've got two Fae after me now, you think I'm going to just invite another for the fun of it?"

Garrett kissed her gently. "You do have a liking for Kings," he teased.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Fifty Five

Dark Orders and the Dark Heart

Miles looked at his luxurious bedchamber. As lavish as it was, he didn't want Sarah to be in a room that had been used on other women. Sarah warranted special treatment in his mind. An entirely new room would need to be created just for her, a room that was a pure and fresh as she herself. It would be his gift to her, he mused, a courtesan's chamber. Besides the west wing of the house was too dark for his fair Sarah. She was like the light, and therefore she belonged in the east wing.

The eastern wing of the house was empty; the only thing on the second floor between the wings was the gallery.Miles entered the large suite of rooms that faced the rising sun. The walls were a soft sea shell pink, with cream accents. He looked at the soft pink marble mantle of the fireplace in the sitting room. He could picture Sarah standing there, awaiting him.

He closed his eyes and envisioned the furnishings of a siting room worthy of Sarah. When he opened his eyes, the soft ivory winged back chairs and tables pleased him. He filled the space with things that would please a lady, plants and artwork. Moving toward the bed alcove he spoke to himself aloud. "A bed fit for a queen." The chamber then held an overly large canopy bed decked out in white linen, eyelet lace curtains and covered in lavish bedding. He brought a warm Oriental rug into the space to keep his lady's feet warm. Standing back he viewed his work, and placed a hand on the bed.

Stephens watched from a place that he could not be seen, not liking what he was seeing. He was still smarting from having been beaten for setting Bowen on the wretched Williams girl.

Miles moved to the bath chamber and filled it with gifts of perfume and exotic oils. He wanted Sarah to have every comfort she'd ever possibly desire. He vowed that once she was his, she would never want for anything. He would give her everything he could, including immortality. Never would she leave him.

&

Sarah looked at the little boy sleeping soundly. She had spent many of the nights and early mornings of the last week watching him. Suddenly at her side was the presence of the Goblin King, as if it were natural that he be there. He gazed at Sarah, then smiled at the sleeping boy. Gathering Sarah into his arms he placed a kiss at her temple. Together they stood watch for a time.

Sarah whispered. "What if my parents walk out of their room?"

"They are asleep," he said with the confidence of one who knows more than others.

Sarah nodded and left the boy to sleep on and returned to her room, followed by the King. She looked at him and shook her head, "Who'd have thought six years ago we'd be on the same side?"

Jareth reached out a hand, finger tips touched her face. "I was never your enemy, Sarah."

"I know." She acknowledged. "I understand now things that I didn't then."

Jareth stepped closer, ominously. "What do you understand, beloved?"

"You are not a thief. You could not have taken Toby with out me wishing him away." He listened as she spoke, "The Labyrinth, is designed to test and challenge."

"You were the only one to ever make it as far as the castle," he praised.

"Jareth, when did you mark me?" She asked the question that had been on her mind for some time now.

He stepped closer and crooned in her ear, "It's only forever. Not long at all.

Lost and lonely. That's underground. Underground." His breath was warm on her ear, and made her shiver. "The first time I sang that to you was in a park."

"That was when you marked me?"

His lips stayed at her ear. "From the first moment I saw you in the park, child, you were mine."

Sarah shivered, "Jareth."

"I watched you for the longest time, waiting. Knowing someday you'd call on me. And you did." Leather clad fingers slid round her waist. "What is mine, I keep." His lips still at her ear he teased and vanished.

"Not if I'm not willing," she said to the empty air.

&

Pacing his study, Miles began to formulate his master plan. "I need something that will keep that boy King busy. Too busy to worry about Sarah," he said out loud.

Stephens crept out of a shadow. "I hear tell the Goblin King is fond of the brother of the Sarah," he ventured.

Miles turned his attentions to the Faun. "What did you say?"

"Watches over the brat he does," the Faun sneered. "Keeps close eye on that one."

Miles took a seat and pondered. "Why would he concern himself with a child he'd lost?"

"Had plans to rename him in his own right," spoke the Faun. "Called him Jarethkin, and sang to him. Danced with the child and let goblins play with him!"

Miles blinked, "Where did you learn all this?"

The Faun drew away, fearful of punishment at his Master's hand. "Sources have I. Good and true."

"What else do your sources say?" Asked the Dark Fae.

"Goblin King planed on keeping the boy and his sister." Spat the faun. "Adopt the one, bed the other." He began to laugh unpleasantly.

Miles smiled. "Well, well, that does put a different light on things. So the boy King was going to adopt the boy…. I can use that." He reached out a hand and the Faun came to him, he stroked the creature's head. "Good work, Stephens." As he stroked the creature he thought on how to use the information he'd just been given.

"Master going to do something evil?" Stephens was hopeful.

"No, not evil." Corrected Miles. "Something, that will win me time. I'm going to kidnap the boy and hold him somewhere that only Jareth can save him."

'Why let brat be saved?' thought the Faun. "Thee has a plan?"

"One in the working." Miles sighed.

&

Sarah had spent her Sunday with Toby, watching over the boy like a hawk. Every little noise or movement was observed. In her pockets were enough feathers to make a whole bird! She didn't want Toby to know how worried she was, and she put a brave face on. He ran though the park, trudging though the mounds of snow that was slowly going down as the snow melted under the winter sun. Sarah felt several times as if they were being watched.

The afternoon was drawing to an end, and Sarah drove home with a happy tired little boy dozing in the passenger seat. 'I am the Lady of the Labyrinth,' she told herself. 'I must be brave, and protect that which belongs to me.'

Pulling up in the drive she was surprised to find Garrett's car already parked there. He came down to her car and carried the tired little boy in gentle arms. Sarah opened the door to the house and her father snickered seeing his soon to be son-in-law carrying the child.

"Looks good on you, Garrett," her father teased.

Garrett looked with adoring eyes at the boy though smoky glasses. "I'm sure it does."

Sarah motioned both men to be quiet, and had Garrett follow her upstairs with the boy. She stood back and watched as Garrett placed the little boy on his bed, and removed his shoes. He smoothed the hair on the child's head and covered him with a quilt. "Sleep well, little man," he whispered as he tucked the child in. Garrett gazed at Sarah, then smiled toward the sleeping boy. Gathering Sarah into his arms he placed a kiss at her temple. Together they stood watch for a time. Leaving the boy to sleep they returned to the main floor.

As they reached the foyer Sarah pulled Garrett aside. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

"I had a feeling I should be here," he said firmly taking her into his arms.

"I'm glad."

&

Miles watched the sunrise on Monday morning, the first of February. In twenty-four hours it would be Candlemas, and by the end of the Feast Sarah Williams, beloved of the Goblin King would be his. She would give herself freely to him, he was sure. Not only to save Mora Montgomery, who was beyond saving, but to save her precious little brother! He looked over at the bed that he was sure would be hosting Sarah. "All is in readiness, sweet Mortal," He sighed.

The Faun snarled; in his black heart he hated the Master. More than the Master, he hated the Mortal girl who had bewitched his Master. "For all the pain thee has caused me, mortal, thee shall pay," he vowed under his breath.

Miles closed the door to the rooms he'd prepared for the woman he lusted after. He called the Faun to his side. Together, they went magically to where Toby was playing in the schoolyard. Miles allowed the Faun to point the boy out. He looked at the boy and wondered what it was about him that the Goblin King saw as worth adopting.

When the children went in after recess, Miles turned to the Faun. "I want you to entice the boy to follow you tomorrow afternoon. You will take him to the place I've stipulated. I will meet Mora, at the same time and entice her to the estate. By sunset both our birds will be in the snares and I can spring the trap on Sarah."

Stephens nodded, "Yes, Master. Take boy to holding, and let him out not."

"No, take boy to holding, and leave him there to be rescued by the Goblin King. He'll have his hands full, and by the time he sees the trap, I'll have Sarah. He can have his boy."

The Faun sneered. "And tasty Mora? She be mine?"

Miles cuffed the Faun. "No! Mora remains a tasty morsel for me."

The Faun glared, "You said perhaps she be mine."

"She's too good for the likes of you." Miles stated firmly. "Now off with you. Go set the traps at the holding."

&

Sarah sat beside William in the poetry class and suddenly got the creeping willies. Something bad had begun. Sliding her hand over a pocket full of feathers she was sure of it. William noticed her pallor, and placed a hand on her sleeve. She shook her head, and his hand retreated.

Instead of going to the student Union, Sarah went straight to Garrett's office. The secretary, who had been told the good news of the engagement, was only too happy to let the girl go in and wait for Garrett. Sarah paced the floor until Garrett walked in, and then she practically ran to his open arms. "It's begun." She whispered. "It's begun."

Garrett didn't question that she was right, but inside he cursed the Fae who would try and steal his woman.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Fifty Six

You can but save one, choose

It had been a restless night for Sarah. Even with owl feathers, she found sleep eluding her. Rising before dawn, she bathed, and stood in her closet. "What does one wear to a war these days?" She wondered aloud. Something in the back of her closet caught her eye, something she'd not seen for a long, long time. It was a simple poet styled shirt in raw muslin. Over that hung a vest with gold threads in a flower and squiggle design. On the vest just above her heart hung a gold pin, an oval amber stone in its heart. Touching it, she felt the power it held from days long ago, from a battle that won her brother's freedom. It was if the magic of the Labyrinth and the Underground had clung to the fabric.

Sarah took the shirt from the closet. The jeans she'd worn that night were long gone, as were the shoes. Looking back in the closet, she found a denim prairie skirt, and a pair of boots that always made her feel like she was on top of the world. That was what she needed today, she needed to feel powerful and confident. Over the shirt, which still fit, she placed a large wide leather belt. To grid herself, and give her more confidence she wore the shield pendant from Garrett and the charm bracelet that held charms from both her Kings.

Sarah paced the room, thinking of items she would need in a battle of wits with Fae. She began to assemble them on her bed. Her statue of Oberon that Garrett had given her. A trinket that Hoggle had pressed into her hand before he'd departed her room after the victory celebration. She had many long owl feathers, and she took three of the best ones. She chose some petals from the Bird of Paradise that Jareth had given her for her birthday and lastly her precious book 'The Labyrinth'. She placed the items in a pouch that hung off her belt. She suddenly knew how Hoggle felt. She looked into the mirror of the vanity, the very mirror her friends had used to see her. The only reflection this morning was hers but she could hear their words telling…

Sir Didymus had said, slowly, "Well, if that is the way 'tis done, then that is how thou must needs do it." He raised his staff and squinted along it. "But shouldst thou have need of us ..."

"Yes," Hoggle added, "if you need us ..."

Sarah touched the glass of the mirror. "I'll call," she whispered.

The minuets were dragging like hours as she went down to have her morning coffee. She looked out the window at the fortress, covered in owl feathers blowing on the early morning wind. Toby looked at her when he came into the kitchen. Her eyes cautioned him to keep his questions to himself. Karen was making a fuss over his lunch and Sarah didn't want her disturbed.

"I'll take the squirt to school," Sarah offered.

Her father looked at her. "I don't remember seeing you wear that in a long time."

Karen sighed, "Sarah you have so many pretty things, why choose this?"

Sarah smiled, and lied smoothly, too smoothly. "Oh we're doing an inventory, and I have to be up on a ladder against dusty shelves. I don't want to ruin my nice things." She looked at her brother, "Ready to go?"

Toby nodded gravely, kissed his mother good bye, and walked over to where Robert was seated going over notes for the trial. He leaned in and gave his father a hug. Robert smiled and told the boy to have a good day. Sarah took his hand and led Toby away.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Just in case," he said. "I had bad dreams last night."

Sarah stopped and knelt down, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"You may not be able to prevent it," Toby said softly.

Sarah nodded, "That's why I have the big guns…Jareth."

&

Matiland sat at her desk feeling miserable. Her life was a living hell, and there was no way out.

"I have need of you," a disembodied voice declared.

She looked up, "Yes, Master," she moaned.

&

Sarah entered the bookstore as she had for years. It should be just an ordinary day. A day of working on invoices, restocking shelves and helping customers find tomes to read. But today was far from ordinary.

She hung her coat and went about the duties she had preformed countless other times. Emrys came in early, the look on his face was one of grave seriousness. He called her over to him.

"Sarah, you asked me once if I was superstitious, do you recall?" The eyes that usually twinkled were like stormy seas.

"Yes, I remember," she said.

"I had disturbing dreams last night," he stated.

Sarah took his hand in hers. "Emrys, I'm Fae Marked. I'm Kindred."

"I suspected as much." He confessed, 'actually I've know all along, sweet child.' He thought to himself.

Sarah looked at him, "Emrys, in your desk you have an 'Ardduc'. I'm asking you to give it to me."

Emrys wordlessly went to the desk, opened the drawer and removed the disc. He placed it in her hands. "It's yours. I give it freely. Use it well."

Sarah tucked it into the cup of her bra over her heart. "I pray I have no need to use it at all." She looked at the man she considered her mentor. "Tell me about the Oberon the Welsh know."

"The Woodland King is a fair and just King," stated Emrys, eyes now sparked with the glow of enchantment. His body language changed, and if Sarah had not been so intent on his words she'd have noticed. "He holds court over the seen and unseen. His word is law." He led Sarah back to the area where some old manuscripts were kept under glass cases. "These tell of his deeds. What do you need?"

"If called upon by a mortal, can that mortal accuse a Fae of crimes before the King?"

"Yes. It's not unheard of." Emrys felt the surge of pride in his 'student'.

"How do I plead my case?" She asked.

Emrys opened the glass case and took out one scroll. "You must address the King directly. Declare who you are, name and title. Then the charges you have against the accused. You must speak in court vernacular. Are you familiar with the colloquial differences?"

Sarah looked at him with fire in the depths of emerald eyes. "I, Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth bring forth charges of grievous misdeed upon my person and the persons of my bother and the maid Mora Montgomery." She pulled back into herself. "Like that?"

Merrily Emrys snickered. "It will do." He held out his hand to her. "Come Sarah, there's work to be done."

&

The Faun stayed hidden, watching the schoolchildren play. He hated human children, right down to their tapioca scents. In his mind the world would have been a far better place had man fallen by the wayside. The Fae creatures should have had dominion over this world as well as the other realms they lived in. The loss of the world inhabited now by humans was painful to this Faun. Over the years he'd taken his anger out on many helpless humans. None had caused him more pain and irritation than the mortal girl that had besotted his Master.

His Master had given the Faun orders: entice the boy and take him to the holding place, and set up traps to occupy the boy king in his endeavor of rescue. The holding was in readiness for its 

captive. More than ready, as the Faun had placed traps of a deadly nature. Could he be held at fault if the boy king or the mortal child made a mistake and got them selves killed? Stephens could not see any reason his Master would mourn either.

&

Miles stood inside the vestibule of the library, awaiting the arrival of Mora at the appointed hour. Soon he'd have Sarah and Mora on the side. This pleased him.

&

Jareth paced the throne room that was now clear of goblins and their messes. He tapped his boots every now and then with his riding crop. He'd stop and look at the clock and pace again. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus had gathered in the throne room, uninvited but not unwelcome. They stood watch as their King paced and waited for a call he dreaded coming.

&

Toby came out of the school, and wondered why his mother was not there waiting. He shrugged and went to the playground, thinking he could wait there as well as in front of the school. He heard a soft voice call his name, and looked round. In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of movement, a shadowy figure. The voice called him again. He moved toward the sound that no other child on the grounds seemed to hear. As he neared the source he could see in the shadows a creature that didn't belong to this world. "Who are you?" He asked, his hand in a pocket full of owl feathers.

"Master sent me to fetch thee," the Faun oozed sweetly.

"Master, what master?" Demanded the child.

'Ugly thing.' Thought the Faun. "Sent thee this, so thee would know me." The creature held out in his hand a crystal to the boy.

"Jareth!" Cried the child in joy. "Is it time to go home?"

The Faun smiled at the boy with a hideous smile. "Yes, time to go." He kept the crystal just out of the boy's reach, enticing him to come closer.

Toby moved closer and reached for the crystal. The Faun let the orb fall into the hands of the boy. As he did, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and they vanished from the schoolyard.

&

Mora moved as if she were in a dream. At the door of the Library Miles stood awaiting her. Her eyes shone, and her breathing was slow and steady. She saw him reach out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, and a moment later the vestibule was empty.

&

Sarah dropped the stack of books she was carrying to the back of the store. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor on top of the books. A strangled cry escaped her throat. As Emrys rushed to her side to help her, she took hold of the offered hand and held on for dear life. There was a throbbing pain in her head, the sound of blood roared in her ears and she felt sick. All precautions and protections could not prevent her from feeling the magic as it washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Breath," ordered the old man. "Don't fight it, Sarah. It is the oldest of forces.

It is what formed this world. Accept it! Breath!"

Thousands, perhaps millions of visions filled her mind all at the same time. The knowledge of the ages, the laws of people who were thought to be a memory worked their way into every fiber of her being. Then as quickly as it had come upon her, it was gone and she was left feeling empty. Something had been stolen from her, and she felt the sense of loss.

Emrys helped her to her feet. "Can you speak?"

Sarah nodded. "I've never had anything like that happen. I've had visions, and premonitions. But never anything like that."

"What did you see?"

"Darkness," she whispered. "Utter darkness. And danger, so much danger."

&

Matiland stood in the room of living statues, hating the need to be part of what they were doing. She knew that Miles had arrived, the statues were turning a gaze to the door awaiting the Master. She also turned to face the door.

Miles entered, on his arm was a beautiful girl with long red curls. Matiland felt a jab of jealousy, but forced it down. "You sent for me, Master?" She asked as she bowed to the Dark Fae.

Miles nodded, as he led Mora to a bench. "Sit, Mora." He commanded, and obediently she complied. He stroked her hair, "Good girl."

Matiland frowned; he had never once been so patronizing with her. Never so gentle, or so compassionate either.

Miles saw the consternation on her face and snickered, "Jealous again, pet?" he asked the woman.

"You never treat me like that." Liz whimpered.

Miles continued to stroke red curls, "I treat you as you deserve, Lizzie." He caressed Mora's cheek. "This girl, unlike you, is a sweet thing. I treat her as she deserves." He took a seat beside Mora, and drew her to him to be kissed. He knew Matiland was watching, hurting and hating. He smiled at Mora. "Give me your scarf, my dear."

Mora unwound the scarf from her neck, "Anything." She said as she handed it over.

Miles kissed her brow. "Thank you, Mora." He stroked her again.

Matiland frowned. "What are we waiting for?"

"Stephens," said the Fae. "I sent him to perform a task. When he is done, I will send you on yours." He turned his face to Mora. "Isn't that right?"

&

Colin was draped in the overcoat as he entered the bookstore. With quick steps he closed the space between himself and Sarah. Emrys looked at the man with interest. Colin let the coat slide to the floor. Beneath it, he wore the armor of a Greenbrier Knight. His knee bent and he bowed his head to Sarah.

Emrys looked at the girl. "The Gauntlet is about to be cast down."

Sarah nodded. "I know."

&

The Faun bowed to his Master as he entered the gallery. He handed him the cap from the child he'd taken. "As thee requested, my Master. All is in readiness."

Miles took the cap. "You left the charm from the Queen on the boy?"

"As you requested, it has been done," Stephens said. He looked at Maitland with hungry eyes. "The pretty is back, playmate for me, Master?"

"Lizzie has work to do, Stephens." Miles handed the woman both the scarf and the cap. "I will send you to the place Sarah works." He said smoothly. He gave her the rest of her instructions. "You will hand these items to her, and tell her to meet me in the park. Tell her she knows where I'll be waiting for her." He stood. "Go now!"

Matiland vanished.

&

Sarah wondered why Emrys was so accepting of what was happening. The store was empty, there was a medieval knight kneeing to her, and she was having visions. Yet Emrys was acting as if this were a daily occurrence.

Emrys turned and faced the door. "Someone approaches," he said quietly.

Matiland entered the store, not looking anywhere but where Sarah stood. She walked toward her, hate in her eyes and a sneer on her lips. "I've been sent with a message for you."

Sarah stood proudly, head held high. "Give it then." The voice was regal, the voice of a Queen.

Matiland handed the items over, "He says to meet him in the park. He said you'd know where."

Sarah recognized the cap. "Toby," she confirmed.

Colin stood at her side, "That's Mora's scarf," he acknowledged.

Matiland turned to go. Sarah spoke to her. "Why did you help him?"

Liz turned and glared at the girl. "To win Garrett!"

"I pity you." Sarah said without emotion. "Always wanting something that was never yours. Go now, before I forget I'm a Lady."

Matiland growled and turned to leave.

Sarah turned to Emrys and Colin, "I ... I have to face him alone."

Colin was about to protest, but Emrys nodded, "Because that's the way it's done." The old man kissed her brow, "Gods speed."

Colin took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Well, if that is the way 'tis done, then that is how thou must needs do it." He raised his sword and squinted along it. "But shouldst thou have need of us ..."

"I'll call," Sarah promised.

Emrys watched as the girl pulled on her coat and stepped out of the store. He looked at Colin. "Come Sir Colin, Guardian of the Greenbrier. We've work to be done before she returns."

"Thee knows me?" Colin asked.

"Of course, my boy." Emrys would have loved to drop the glamour but dared not, not just yet. "And thee wilt know me."

&

The girl moved slowly from the trees toward the middle of the glade, where a pool glimmered. She was concentrating. Each deliberate step took her nearer to her purpose. Her hands were open, and held slightly in front of her. The wind sighed again in the trees. It blew her coat tightly against her slender figure, and rustled her hair around her wide-eyed face. Her lips were parted. She'd lived this part over and over, and now she was ready for the battle of her life.

"Give me the child, and the maid." Sarah said, in a voice that was low, but firm with the courage her quest needed. She halted, her hands still held out. "Give me the child, and the maid." she repeated, as she crossed the bridge to the glade. The water of the pond was no longer frozen and it rippled in the wind.

Miles leaned on the obelisk he applauded as she approached. "How bravely spoken." He stood upright and leveled his stare at her. "However, you know how this works, don't you Lady Sarah? I have two captives, and you can save but one. Choose."

Sarah felt her heart race for a moment, but the 'Ardduc' at her heart gave her the courage to continue. "What do you want, Miles?"

"You Sarah. I want you," he spoke the words with the force of passion. "I will give you one of my hostages in exchange."

His speaking of her name didn't stir her heart, only one person in the world could speak her name and cause her knees to go weak. Only one voice said her name like a caress. "I want them both," she demanded.

"Unless you can save them both, both will parish," Miles snickered. "You have fifteen minuets. You can save but one, choose. When you've made your choice, come to me at the estate." He tossed a coin to her. "Speak my name and the coin will bring you to me." He bowed. "Don't keep me waiting, my dear." He vanished as if he'd never been in the park at all.

Sarah ran back to the bookstore. She shoved the first display of books over in rage. Gathering all that was within her she cried out. "JARETH!"

A moment later the Fae King shimmered into full view. Neither he, nor Sarah cared if there were mundane folk witnessing this. He moved to Sarah's side. "You called me?"

"Did you mark Toby?" She demanded to know.

Jareth didn't bother with denials. "Yes."

She grabbed the King's arms. "Can you feel him?"

Jareth searched, "Not well."

Colin and Emrys stood back, watching.

"You told me not long ago, that Hoggle was the best nose in the Kingdom." Sarah shoved the little cap into the hands of the King. "Have Hoggle sniff this!"

Jareth touched her face. "Yes, my Queen." He turned. "Hoggle!"

There was a flash and the dwarf appeared. He bowed to Sarah, and then turned to his King. "What can I do?"

Jareth handed him the cap, looked at Sarah. "With my dying breath." He reminded her.

"I'm holding you to that oath!" She said as he vanished. She turned to Colin. "Gird thyself! We are about to go save thy sister." She held her hand out and once he'd taken it she raised the coin. "Take me to Miles."

Chapter Fifty Seven

Through dangers untold and

Hardships unnumbered

The King and his dwarf appeared in the place that was between. It was not a Fae realm, nor was it in the world of man. It was a holding place, a place between. But it was barren and desolate. Nothing could thrive there, nor live long. Hoggle handed the cap to his King.

"Traps, Sire. I smells traps!" Hoggle narrowed his vision. "I also smells a Faun. The same one who set the Bowen on our Sarah."

Jareth felt the breath catch in his throat. "I'm not meant to be able to save the boy! That Faun means to kill the both of us." He cursed. "He means to kill a Fae and a King at that!"

"You don't think that the Fae ordered this?" Hoggle suggested.

"No." Jareth said soundly. "He wants Sarah. Killing her brother is not the way to go about getting her." He paced, "We need help." He called out. "William! Come to me."

A moment later the handsome young Englishman appeared. "Yes, cousin?" He bowed to his royal cousin. He was dressed in court dress instead of the mundane garments he worn in the world of men.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Jareth bowed in return. "The place is set with dangers and traps. It was meant to seal the fate of my heir and myself."

"Bugger that!" Spat the younger Fae. He looked at the dwarf. "Sniff them out, and we'll destroy each one. Together, we'll save the heir."

Hoggle snorted, "Now I'se got two of 'em. One as bad as the other."

William raised a brow much like his cousin would. "I resemble that remark!"

The dwarf sniffed. "The Faun used trickery, and has set obstacles so that a Fae can not just appear at the side of the boy." He looked up at Jareth, "Ironically he is using a maze. Either he forgot who he was dealing with, or more likely he thought you'd go off cocky."

Jareth snorted, "And I would have too."

William feigned shock. "I don't know how you can say that." He looked at Jareth. "You marked the boy?" Jareth nodded. "Then why didn't you feel the dangers?"

"Good question."

Hoggle stopped, sniffed again and frowned. He turned to Jareth. "What did you do to piss off the Fae High Queen?"

Jareth looked at the dwarf, confusion on his face. "You mean beside existing and being the apple of my father's eye?"

William sniffed the air. "Jareth, be still. Smell."

Jareth's face paled. "The Queen's Charm of concealment." He staggered. It all made sense now. Why he had no way of knowing when the boy had been take. "The Queen would never give one of those to a Faun."

"She may have given it to someone who gave it to the Faun to use." William suggested thinking of what he'd learned in the past months. "This Faun belongs to Miles?"

Jareth drew a crystal from the air and smashed it into the barriers destroying them. "I should have known." He turned to his compatriots, "Every time Miles tried to take advantage of Sarah! I didn't feel the dangers until she called out to me. Miles must have more than one of these Charms."

Hoggle grabbed Jareth. "You set off the traps! They will fall like dominos. You need to run though this maze and get to the boy."

"Blast." Jareth and William began to run the maze. Thanks to the heightened senses all Fae are born with the men ran straight and true, never once faltering. As they approached the end of the maze they saw the little boy. Toby lay crumpled on the ground, tied like a lamb to be slaughtered. Under his head a carved image, Cailleach, the Druidic goddess of war and magic.

"He meant to sacrifice the child to the Goddess!" William screamed to be heard above the din of the barriers falling. "Innocent blood of a child, and the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. That Faun is insane."

Both Fae covered the boy with their bodies as the barrier went down. William rose and looked at the damages. "We can't get out the way we came."

Jareth, still kneeling looked at the boy, "He sleeps an enchanted sleep. At least the Faun didn't want his fear." Jareth touched the boy's face.

William knelt down as well, "Don't wake him just yet. He should not see me."

Jareth nodded. "I agree. I will wait until we've taken him though this. Once we've passed though what is left of the maze, you may go and then I shall break the spell that keeps him asleep." He gathered his boy up carefully into tender arms. "You lead, I shall follow."

The other Fae took a step and looked from side to side, "Reveal!" He ordered and the remaining traps showed themselves. "Follow my steps exactly."

Jareth had wrapped the sleeping Toby in his cape. "Take your time, Sarah made me promise I'd protect the boy with my dying breath. And I'd just as soon not die. I'd like to be able to claim a pound or two of Faun flesh before this is ended."

"She's quite the woman, your Sarah." William complemented "Were she not marked, and I not already besotted, I'd have gladly tried for her."

"Cousin, you think me blind?" Jareth mused. "Sitting beside her, taking her to a concert and doing everything short of kissing her in front of the world. With Matiland sitting right beside me."

William snickered. "That was too tempting to pass up. But I paid for it, not only with your Sarah, whose faith in me was damn near shattered but with Celia."

Jareth lost his smile. "And sent Sarah straight into my enemies arms."

"Miles was already sniffing round her. It wasn't until you did that hot dance number at the gala that Miles figured out the mark on her was yours. All he knew was she was tasty and he wanted some." William kept speaking as he walked though the rubble.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? I never saw you do anything like it at State Balls."

Jareth stepped carefully, glancing down at the sleeping child now and then. "Oh I have my sources. Besides, if one is courting a young lovely mortal, one must be able to participate in the local customs. As I'm sure you've learned with your lovely Celia, who is far too good for you, by the way."

William paused, "Neither of us deserves the women we love." He held out his hand, "Reveal." Again the traps lit up. "The demon knows his traps, cousin. He's got traps upon traps." He took a pensive step. "This way." He pointed.

Jareth followed carefully, his trek made harder by the fact that he carried a sleeping child. He stopped. "Cousin."

William stopped. "Yes?"

"See if you can levitate," the King ordered.

William closed his eyes and rose up in the air. "Well, I'll be buggered." He came back to where Jareth stood. "If we cradle the child between us, we should be able to rise high enough to clear the rest of the traps."

"My thoughts exactly." Jareth moved to allow William to place himself in a position to take some of Toby's weight off. "Now together, rise." Both Fae rose into the air and moved over the remaining traps that were still illuminated by William's spell. As they neared the other side, they could see Hoggle watching with eager eyes as they floated carefully over the traps. Once they landed safely Hoggle let out the breath he'd been holding.

William sat down and rested. "What made you think of that?"

"The Faun made it so we could not just transport in or out, but he had to have a way to deposit Toby and get out himself. I don't think he'd relish carrying a child in." Jareth stated. "Thank you, cousin, for your help. You may go now."

William paused, placing a hand over the sleeping child. "I bless thee, Toby of the Labyrinth." He looked at the Goblin King. "Until next we met, or until you have need of me, I remain your servant." Bowing he vanished.

Hoggle fussed over the sleeping child. "Is he alright? That blasted Faun didn't do anything bad to him, did he?"

"Nothing we can't reverse." Jareth assured his dwarf. Gently he touched the child's face. "Toby, time to wake up, my lad."

Little eyes fluttered, then opened. The boy yawned and looked up, suddenly overjoyed at the sight of Jareth. He wrapped his little arms around the King. "Is it time?"

Jareth laughed. "No, not yet. But you have had quiet an adventure, haven't you?"

Toby got serious, "That thing lied! He said the crystal was from you. But when I held it in my hands it did nothing, it only stayed dark. You would never send me such a thing." He looked at the dwarf and whispered to Jareth, "Who is that?"

Jareth rested, with Toby in his lap. "Toby, my lad, this is the one and only Hogsworth."

"Hoggle!" Screamed the dwarf stomping his feet.

Both King and Heir laughed at the tantrum. "Time to go. We have to go help save Sarah." Toby wrapped his arms round his King, "Good boy." The King placed a hand to the dwarf's shoulder and the trio vanished into a golden glitter.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Fifty Seven

Through dangers untold and

Hardships unnumbered

The King and his dwarf appeared in the place that was between. It was not a Fae realm, nor was it in the world of man. It was a holding place, a place between. But it was barren and desolate. Nothing could thrive there, nor live long. Hoggle handed the cap to his King.

"Traps, Sire. I smells traps!" Hoggle narrowed his vision. "I also smells a Faun. The same one who set the Bowen on our Sarah."

Jareth felt the breath catch in his throat. "I'm not meant to be able to save the boy! That Faun means to kill the both of us." He cursed. "He means to kill a Fae and a King at that!"

"You don't think that the Fae ordered this?" Hoggle suggested.

"No." Jareth said soundly. "He wants Sarah. Killing her brother is not the way to go about getting her." He paced, "We need help." He called out. "William! Come to me."

A moment later the handsome young Englishman appeared. "Yes, cousin?" He bowed to his royal cousin. He was dressed in court dress instead of the mundane garments he worn in the world of men.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Jareth bowed in return. "The place is set with dangers and traps. It was meant to seal the fate of my heir and myself."

"Bugger that!" Spat the younger Fae. He looked at the dwarf. "Sniff them out, and we'll destroy each one. Together, we'll save the heir."

Hoggle snorted, "Now I'se got two of 'em. One as bad as the other."

William raised a brow much like his cousin would. "I resemble that remark!"

The dwarf sniffed. "The Faun used trickery, and has set obstacles so that a Fae can not just appear at the side of the boy." He looked up at Jareth, "Ironically he is using a maze. Either he forgot who he was dealing with, or more likely he thought you'd go off cocky."

Jareth snorted, "And I would have too."

William feigned shock. "I don't know how you can say that." He looked at Jareth. "You marked the boy?" Jareth nodded. "Then why didn't you feel the dangers?"

"Good question."

Hoggle stopped, sniffed again and frowned. He turned to Jareth. "What did you do to piss off the Fae High Queen?"

Jareth looked at the dwarf, confusion on his face. "You mean beside existing and being the apple of my father's eye?"

William sniffed the air. "Jareth, be still. Smell."

Jareth's face paled. "The Queen's Charm of concealment." He staggered. It all made sense now. Why he had no way of knowing when the boy had been take. "The Queen would never give one of those to a Faun."

"She may have given it to someone who gave it to the Faun to use." William suggested thinking of what he'd learned in the past months. "This Faun belongs to Miles?"

Jareth drew a crystal from the air and smashed it into the barriers destroying them. "I should have known." He turned to his compatriots, "Every time Miles tried to take advantage of Sarah! I didn't feel the dangers until she called out to me. Miles must have more than one of these Charms."

Hoggle grabbed Jareth. "You set off the traps! They will fall like dominos. You need to run though this maze and get to the boy."

"Blast." Jareth and William began to run the maze. Thanks to the heightened senses all Fae are born with the men ran straight and true, never once faltering. As they approached the end of the maze they saw the little boy. Toby lay crumpled on the ground, tied like a lamb to be slaughtered. Under his head a carved image, Cailleach, the Druidic goddess of war and magic.

"He meant to sacrifice the child to the Goddess!" William screamed to be heard above the din of the barriers falling. "Innocent blood of a child, and the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. That Faun is insane."

Both Fae covered the boy with their bodies as the barrier went down. William rose and looked at the damages. "We can't get out the way we came."

Jareth, still kneeling looked at the boy, "He sleeps an enchanted sleep. At least the Faun didn't want his fear." Jareth touched the boy's face.

William knelt down as well, "Don't wake him just yet. He should not see me."

Jareth nodded. "I agree. I will wait until we've taken him though this. Once we've passed though what is left of the maze, you may go and then I shall break the spell that keeps him asleep." He gathered his boy up carefully into tender arms. "You lead, I shall follow."

The other Fae took a step and looked from side to side, "Reveal!" He ordered and the remaining traps showed themselves. "Follow my steps exactly."

Jareth had wrapped the sleeping Toby in his cape. "Take your time, Sarah made me promise I'd protect the boy with my dying breath. And I'd just as soon not die. I'd like to be able to claim a pound or two of Faun flesh before this is ended."

"She's quite the woman, your Sarah." William complemented "Were she not marked, and I not already besotted, I'd have gladly tried for her."

"Cousin, you think me blind?" Jareth mused. "Sitting beside her, taking her to a concert and doing everything short of kissing her in front of the world. With Matiland sitting right beside me."

William snickered. "That was too tempting to pass up. But I paid for it, not only with your Sarah, whose faith in me was damn near shattered but with Celia."

Jareth lost his smile. "And sent Sarah straight into my enemies arms."

"Miles was already sniffing round her. It wasn't until you did that hot dance number at the gala that Miles figured out the mark on her was yours. All he knew was she was tasty and he wanted some." William kept speaking as he walked though the rubble.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? I never saw you do anything like it at State Balls."

Jareth stepped carefully, glancing down at the sleeping child now and then. "Oh I have my sources. Besides, if one is courting a young lovely mortal, one must be able to participate in the local customs. As I'm sure you've learned with your lovely Celia, who is far too good for you, by the way."

William paused, "Neither of us deserves the women we love." He held out his hand, "Reveal." Again the traps lit up. "The demon knows his traps, cousin. He's got traps upon traps." He took a pensive step. "This way." He pointed.

Jareth followed carefully, his trek made harder by the fact that he carried a sleeping child. He stopped. "Cousin."

William stopped. "Yes?"

"See if you can levitate," the King ordered.

William closed his eyes and rose up in the air. "Well, I'll be buggered." He came back to where Jareth stood. "If we cradle the child between us, we should be able to rise high enough to clear the rest of the traps."

"My thoughts exactly." Jareth moved to allow William to place himself in a position to take some of Toby's weight off. "Now together, rise." Both Fae rose into the air and moved over the remaining traps that were still illuminated by William's spell. As they neared the other side, they could see Hoggle watching with eager eyes as they floated carefully over the traps. Once they landed safely Hoggle let out the breath he'd been holding.

William sat down and rested. "What made you think of that?"

"The Faun made it so we could not just transport in or out, but he had to have a way to deposit Toby and get out himself. I don't think he'd relish carrying a child in." Jareth stated. "Thank you, cousin, for your help. You may go now."

William paused, placing a hand over the sleeping child. "I bless thee, Toby of the Labyrinth." He looked at the Goblin King. "Until next we met, or until you have need of me, I remain your servant." Bowing he vanished.

Hoggle fussed over the sleeping child. "Is he alright? That blasted Faun didn't do anything bad to him, did he?"

"Nothing we can't reverse." Jareth assured his dwarf. Gently he touched the child's face. "Toby, time to wake up, my lad."

Little eyes fluttered, then opened. The boy yawned and looked up, suddenly overjoyed at the sight of Jareth. He wrapped his little arms around the King. "Is it time?"

Jareth laughed. "No, not yet. But you have had quiet an adventure, haven't you?"

Toby got serious, "That thing lied! He said the crystal was from you. But when I held it in my hands it did nothing, it only stayed dark. You would never send me such a thing." He looked at the dwarf and whispered to Jareth, "Who is that?"

Jareth rested, with Toby in his lap. "Toby, my lad, this is the one and only Hogsworth."

"Hoggle!" Screamed the dwarf stomping his feet.

Both King and Heir laughed at the tantrum. "Time to go. We have to go help save Sarah." Toby wrapped his arms round his King, "Good boy." The King placed a hand to the dwarf's shoulder and the trio vanished into a golden glitter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Fifty Eight

Sarah strikes a bargain

Sarah and Colin appeared on the steps of Miles' house. Sarah looked at the Guardian. "I have to go in alone and bargain for your sister. If I'm not out in fifteen minuets, storm the gates! Get your sister and get out, do you understand me? This is not a request, it's an order."

Colin smirked. "You sound like a Queen."

Sarah turned as she mounted the stairs. "I am a Queen, just ask Jareth." Head high, back straight, the woman stood before the double doors. "Open!" She commanded and the doors flew open on their own. "Not bad." She said.

Colin watched as she disappeared behind the doors that closed as she entered. He knelt, "Soon, Mother, soon you shall be avenged." The man checked his gear one more time, the blade was in his belt, ready to be used.

&

Sarah walked past the arrogant butler who opened his mouth, "Hush!" She ordered and he found he could not speak. "I know the way." She strutted toward the living statue room. She waved a hand and the doors flew open. "Alright Miles, I'm here. Let's get this over with."

Miles was seating on the bench petting the more than willing Mora. "So impatient, so petulant," he said. "And so timely." He stood up. "So you choose to save Mora?"

"Let's not play foolish games, Miles. I prefer we not insult each other's intelligence. You know very well I sent Jareth to save Toby, as it's what you arranged for me to do." She crossed her arms. "Give me the maid!"

Miles moved toward Sarah, "Such fire! Making love to you will be a dangerous feat in itself. I look forward to our coupling." His ocean blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Yeah, Yeah, right. Give me the maid," she repeated, now tapping her toe.

Miles had closed the distance, and was less then a foot from her. "Sarah, this could be so pleasant. You didn't need to bring an army to my door."

"One Guardian from the Greenbrier is an army now?" She scoffed.

"You have my proposal, you in exchange for the maid," he said calmly. "Do you accept the terms?"

"I'm here." She said flatly.

Miles sighed, "It would have been so much easier." He moved back to Mora, placed a tender hand under the dazed girl's chin. "Stay here, Mora. Your bother should be here in about ten minuets."

"Ok," she said happily.

Miles walked over to Sarah. "She is unharmed, and unmarked. She is only pleasantly touched." He opened the door and motioned Sarah to follow him. Seeing his servant silenced he smirked. "I should have done that years ago." He walked past the man as if he didn't exist.

Sarah waved a hand and released the man.

Miles stood at the foot of the great marble staircase, "When did you start to use magic, Sarah?"

"When you threatened my brother." Sarah countered. "You see, it was pointed out to me that the Goblin King had given me certain powers." She was as defiant at twenty-two as she had been at fifteen, perhaps even more. At twenty-two, she was aware of the power of being a woman.

"Magnificent woman." Miles praised, reaching for her hand. "Come Sarah, I've a gift for you."

Sarah didn't feel the tingle that had been there all the other times. Whatever glamour he'd used on her in the past, she seemed to be immune to it now. "I don't want your gifts." She said.

"Want it or not you shall receive it." His hand gripped hers and clenched round it to ensure she'd follow. "Just as you shall receive me."

Sarah figured about three, maybe four minuets had passed since she'd left Colin on the stairs. 'Jareth I hope you got to Toby, I'd hate for this to have been wasted.'

At the top of the long staircase was a passage. Sarah recognized it; it was the gallery where he'd tired to molest her. "I thought we'd played this act out," she snapped at him.

"Oh Sarah, hardly played out! You allowed your boy king to interrupt our pleasant time," teased the man, as he pulled her toward the east wing. "Perhaps later we can finish our diversion, but for now it will have to wait. We have other matters pressing." He pulled her toward the end of the hall and another set of oak doors.

The doors opened, Miles shifted his grip, locking on her wrist, then catapulting her into the heart of the room.

Stephens watched with glee from a hiding place. Soon the Sarah would be busy being ravaged by his Master and he could take advantage of the Mora. He snorted with pleasure.

Miles spread his hands, "All this is for you, Sarah."

Sarah looked at the room. It was beautiful, but it left her as cold as ice. "You expect me to appreciate that you have made me a gilded cage, Miles?" She shoved an expensive vase to the floor, the flowers and water went everywhere. "That's all this is! A glorified gilded cage filled with junk!"

Miles looked truly taken aback. "Sarah, this room is made up of every woman's dreams."

"Not mine, Miles! This is not my dream." She felt the power of the Labyrinth rush over her, covering her like the shirt she wore. "I'm as wild and as free as the Labyrinth! I'm ever changing! I am not some little bird you can lock in a pretty cage and expect to sing on cue!" She was circling the room, moving like a caged cat.

Miles leaned on the mantle of the hearth. "This really upsets you? You'd rather I dragged you though the gallery down to my rooms, and …" he stopped and shook his head. "Sarah I did this to show my devotion to you."

Sarah stopped moving and turned on him. "Miles Fairchild, do you even know me?"

"Not nearly as well as I intend to." He moved toward her. "Let me show you, Sarah. I've thrilled you with my touch, with my kisses. I can give you so much more."

Sarah began to laugh. A voice in her head said words from six years before. 'You are cruel, Sarah. We are well matched, you and I. I need your cruelty, just as you need mine.' "I told you once Miles, you don't have what it takes to keep me burning!"

Miles stopped dead in his tracks. "Have you any idea of whom you are speaking to?" He became defensive. "I have loved many women, Mortal and Fae."

"No, Miles, you have loved no one, except perhaps yourself! You over indulgent over sexed pitiful excuse for a man. Pleasuring a woman is not loving her!" Sarah felt power surge though her being. "You're pretty and you are spoiled. Things have been way too easy for you."

"Easy?" The blue eyes narrowed and glared. "You think living in this world is easy? You think being denied access to my home and my birthright is easy? Think again Mortal."

Watching him, Sarah felt her knees start to wobble. She walked again to keep straight. "I've no doubt what ever you and your clan did to get kicked out you all deserved it."

The storm was brewing in the eyes of the Dark Fae. "You know nothing of it!" He knocked over the end table and it smashed to bits. "What do you know of power?"

"I have known more power then most people ever dream of in either realm." Sarah boasted. "I am the only person to solve the Labyrinth!" Some devil within her would not let her leave it at that. "I am also the only woman, Fae or Mortal, Jareth the Goblin King, ever wanted for Queen. I am the only woman to ever bear his mark."

Rage filled the man. "You will never speak that name in my presence again!"

&

The Faun had heard the crash of the table. Snickering, he thought the Master must have begun his ravaging of the mortal. He sniffed the air; little Mora was sitting alone. Stealthily he made his way to the gallery of living statues. Mora was sitting quietly, oblivious to the erotic movements all around her. Stephens removed what was left of his human disguise and garments.

The girl was unaware of his being there, she seemed happy in her dreamy daze. Stephens placed his hand on her and she moaned out the name of the Master. The Faun sneered and snorted, taking the pretty would show the Master that leaving tempting morsels out was foolish.

Mora leaned back as the hands began to roam over her. In her dazed state she was only thinking of Miles and his touch. He must have come back to be with her. Stephens began to tear at the garments of the girl. Startled she turned. Seeing the face of the Faun, twisted in demonic pleasure, she screamed.

&

Sarah heard the scream and turned to Miles. "You said she'd be safe!"

"That damn Faun again," cursed Miles turning on his heel to exit.

Knowing that if she didn't move now, she would more than likely be locked in, Sarah bolted for the door and made it out before Miles it. She began to run though the gallery, and prayed that Miles didn't use his ability to transport himself. She could hear him raging behind her and wondered whom he was angrier with.

Sarah could hear the screams of the other girl, and the bitter snarls of the incensed Faun. She could also hear the sounds of someone breaking down the front door.

Mora came running into the foyer, followed by the naked Faun. She cowered and tripped. The Faun roared and threw back his head to let out an ear-piercing cry. Mora screamed again and rolled into a tight ball.

The doors at the entrance of the house broke open and Colin, shield and sword in hand stormed in. He roared at the Faun.

Sarah halted in mid-step on the stairs; Miles gripped her arms and held her from going any farther. Sarah broke free of Miles and rushed down the steps to go to Mora. The girl refused to move.

Miles cursed the Faun.

Stephens snarled at the Master. "This be your doing!" He cried out in anger. "Foolish Fae!" Suddenly he reached down and grabbed Sarah by the hair and dragged her away from Mora. "I take this one instead! What care I if she be the beloved of that boy brat King?"

Miles and Colin both screamed obscenities at the Faun. Mora looked up and froze in terror at seeing Sarah being yanked back ward by the Faun. The look on Sarah's face filled Mora with dread.

Sarah saw. She saw the death the Faun had planned for Toby. The death he'd planned for Jareth. She saw the abduction of the sprite child, and the abandonment in a world that should have killed her, body and spirit. She saw the death of a Fae woman, so horrifying it made her wretch. She saw evil deed after evil deed, including the way the Faun had hoped that Bowen would rape Sarah herself. With strength that came from somewhere else Sarah broke free of the Faun's vile grip.

She turned and glared at him, "Murder!" She roared. "You killed Toby!"

Miles, who was moving toward the pair, halted in his steps. He looked at the Faun. "What have you done?" He demanded.

"What thee did not have the courage to!" Snarled the Faun. "What care you if the boy king and his mortal brat heir live or die? All thee wants is to bed this wench!" He flung his hand out and backhanded Sarah hitting her squarely in the jaw and sending her flying.

Before Miles could do anything, make a move or think; Colin threw the athame in his hand. He'd drawn the blade from his belt during the accusations. The moment the Faun had sent Sarah flying he had a clear shot, and took it.

Miles saw the blade connect with the Faun and watched as the Faun sunk to his knees and fell over in pain.

Sarah pulled herself up on her elbows, and took the 'Ardduc' from its hiding place above her heart. "Mystical Avalon, hear my plea; Fill me with your energy! In Mist and Dell the Woodland King doth roam and dwell. Father Oberon come to me!" She slammed the 'Ardduc' down on the polished marble floor of the foyer as hard as she could. The disc shattered into millions of pieces that became dust and rose to form a vortex.

Miles turned from the Faun and cried out as he saw the dust turn to a glittering mist. "No! Witch! What have you done?"

Colin knelt and gathered his sobbing sister into his arms.

The Faun cried out as the vortex became larger and a humming filled the air.

Sarah looked at the feet of the man who solidified in the heart of the vortex. "Father." She laid her head on the foot closest to her.

"Silence," ordered the Woodland King. He looked down on the woman sobbing at his feet, his wise eyes taking in everything all at once. He glared at Miles.

"Exile not enough for you, child? What mischief has thee wrought now?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Fifty Nine

The Justice of the Woodland King

Miles knelt to the Woodland King, High King of all Fae, Seelie and Unseelie. "Father," his voice faltered.

Oberon looked at the Faun, the cold iron athame buried in its chest. "What mischief has thee brought here this holy day, Miles?" There was anger and pain in the voice of the High King. He reached down and pulled Sarah to her feet. "Stand Daughter of Eve!" Oberon looked at the assembled cast; an exiled Fae, a dying Faun, a Greenbrier Knight, a terrified mortal girl, and lastly, Sarah. "Who hast called me here?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have called thee here, High King." Sarah could not bring her self to gaze into the face of the being she'd called.

The countenance of the King changed little. His features were set like stone, his jaw was set, and his eyes blazed like fire. The rich robes in the hues of the woods, streaming on a breeze that flowed round the person of the High King. "Thee is Fae Marked," the King observed her. "And thee would be?"

"Sarah, beloved of the Goblin King." She kept her eyes downcast, fearful of becoming enthralled by the High King. She pointed to the fallen Faun. "That Faun has killed my brother and my Goblin King," she sobbed. "I saw his evil plan. I saw all his evil plans." Sarah felt the arm that suddenly went round her, pulling her close.

"What did thee see child?" The voice, the rich and deep voice asked in a soothing tone.

"That thing set traps, and barriers to kill the King as he rescued my brother. I sent my Goblin to his death. I made him take an oath that with his dying breath he'd save Toby. Oh God, Sire! I've sent my Goblin King to his death." Sarah turned her face into the royal robes, sobbing.

Oberon turned hot coal eyes on Miles. "Is this true?"

"I only sent the child to a hiding, to buy time. I knew she would send the King to find the boy. I never meant death for either of them. Why should I?" Protested the Fae still on bended knee. "I have no wish for the blood of a mortal child on my hands."

Oberon looked at the Greenbrier Knight, who was struggling to keep from going mad. "Speak, sir Knight! Tell me what brings you here."

Colin snarled, "That one," he pointed to writhing Faun, "killed the Lady of the Greenbrier! It was revealed to me by her spirit."

Oberon looked at the girl clinging to the Knight. "And thee maiden?"

"It tired to rape me!" Cried Mora.

Oberon held the still sobbing Sarah close to him, "Hush child," he said sensitively. Turning toward the fallen he demanded answers. "Speak Faun, 'tis sure to be the last time thee hast the chance to do so."

"I despise thee!" he spat at the High King. "I curse thee and thy kind. May all the Kindred rot." He began to laugh insanely. "'Tis true, I sought to kill the boy King and his brat mortal. I ended the life of the Greenbrier witch! And many others as well." It began to cough, and then it laughed and went silent. The rage in the eyes went out as it stilled.

Oberon looked down into his robe where Sarah's head was buried. "Daughter, the mark is still on thee. This would not be if the Goblin King were no more," he soothed in a voice of a loving father.

Sarah closed her eyes; "Jareth lives?" Hope rose in her voice.

Oberon felt the thread. "Yes, Jareth lives." He could feel the Fae coming close. "In fact, he's on his way and he is not alone."

"Toby." Sarah felt her shoulders relax. Jareth and her brother were alive and on their way.

With the Mortal girl clinging to him, the High King looked down on Miles. "What has thee to say for thyself this time?"

Miles rose to stand before his King. "I would thank you and these others to leave my house. Sarah Williams is mine now. She came to me willingly."

"I did not!" Sarah turned her head and glared at the Dark Fae. "I, Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth bring forth charges of grievous misdeed upon my person and the persons of my bother and the maid Mora Montgomery by the Fae Miles Fairchild!"

Oberon listened with amusement. "Do tell, daughter." He patted the arm under his hand. "What crimes has this one committed?"

Sarah continued to glare at Miles. "He broke the Law of the Escheat. He denied me my rights. The Right to Dream; Mortals have a right to dream unhindered by Fae needs. He invaded my dreams for his own purposes! He denied me the right of Safe Haven! The Right of Safe Haven; All places of the Dreaming are sacred."

Miles laughed. "You joke."

Before Sarah could say 'No, I don't.', Jareth, Toby held tight in his arms appeared in a storm of glitter. "Where is that Faun?" He roared.

Oberon pointed to the body lying off to the side, "Indisposed," he said lightly. "Welcome, King Jareth."

"Jareth," Sarah let go of her hold on the High King, and ran to the King and her brother. "Thank God you're safe." Sarah placed one hand on the sleeve of the King, and one on her brother.

Jareth looked into her eyes and smiled. "Of course I'm safe." He looked up at the boy. "As is the boy."

"Sarah." Toby smiled at her as well held high in the Goblin King's arms.

Jareth glared at Miles. "You tried to steal my woman, Miles. On more than one occasion I told you to keep your hands off!"

Oberon cleared his throat. "As this looks to be a long night," he waved his hand, a massive throne appeared. "I say we get comfortable." The foyer suddenly took on the look of a courtroom, and seating was near where each of them stood. "Miles, how do you plead to the charges?"

"I've done nothing the Goblin King didn't do," mused Miles. "If she accuses me, then she must accuse him as well. She says I invaded her dreams, well so did he." Miles looked at the pair in disgust.

"No," Sarah looked into mismatched eyes. "He never invaded my dreams. He was invited."

"Sarah." The voice said her name, long and drawn out, like a caress. Mismatched eyes never wavered from hers.

"Of all the things I could complain about, that is not one of them." Sarah looked at Miles with contempt.

Jareth looked at Miles with pity. "I told you, Sarah is mine. I warned you more than once to keep your hands off my woman."

"Yours no more, she has come willingly to me." Miles countered.

"I did not!" Sarah screamed at him, "You took my brother hostage, as well as Mora! You coerced me into coming here! I would never, never, give myself willingly to you."

Jareth looked at Oberon, "Add to the charges Interference with a Fae Marking. And endangering the property of the Goblin Realm."

Sarah looked at Jareth, "Don't call me property."

"I was referring to Toby here." Jareth countered.

"Don't call him property either!" Sarah groaned, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Bicker, bicker, bicker!" Toby sighed.

Miles' face became creased with deep lines. "We struck a bargain woman."

"You stalk me, invade my dreams, have my brother kidnapped by that homicidal fiend, and you dare speak of bargains?" Sarah huffed. "You told me Mora would be safe, and she was not. That vile thing attacked her. While we are on the subject, he set my father's partner to rape me, and he stole a sprite child."

"The Faun stole Gabby?" Jareth asked, maintaining a thin hold on his temper.

"Yes." Sarah said.

"How did you learn this?" Jareth set the boy down, but kept a hand on him possessively.

"I saw it when he yanked me back by the hair."

Jareth winced. "He did what?"

"I was trying to make sure Mora was safe, and he yanked me off her and threatened to take me." She explained in a much calmer voice than she should have had.

Jareth placed a gloved hand under her chin and moved her face. "Who dared strike you?"

"That was the Faun." She jumped at his touch. "That hurts."

Mismatched eyes were concerned. "It looks painful," he warned.

Miles stepped closer. "Very touching, now remove your hand. She is in dispute and I would prefer your hands off her."

Jareth ignored the ire of the other Fae, "Close your eyes, love." He sent a mild jolt of healing over the woman's face, and the bruising faded instantly. "Can't have anything mar that pretty face."

Sarah blushed with her eyes closed, "Thank you."

Jareth turned his attentions to Miles. "What dispute? Sarah is mine."

Oberon watched the exchange quietly, wanting to see how far Miles was willing to take his claim.

"Yet here she is, in my house." Miles tormented. "Had the Faun not attacked Mora, she'd be in my bed."

"Would not!" Sarah declared. Her emerald green eyes were afire. "This one has been chasing me for nearly seven years. You think I'd tumble into bed with you in less than seven months?" Jareth snickered, and Miles frowned. Oberon covered his mouth to conceal the grin. "Guess again."

"Can you deny I attract you?" Miles voice dropped to a silky tone. "Can you deny that my touch thrills you, sweet Mortal?" He moved to touch her.

Jareth slapped his hand away. "Hands off old man!"

Miles glared at the Goblin King. "Take your boy and leave," he snarled.

"Silence," the High King ordered. He turned his gaze on Colin and his sister.

"Rise sir Knight, seat thyself and thy sister."

Colin helped Mora to her feet, shaky as they were. He led her to the bench that was closest to where he had knelt. His eyes were burning, and his breathing was still labored.

Oberon averted his concentration to the warring Fae. "Miles Fairchild," he addressed the elder of the two. "Lady Sarah has brought charges against thee, the charges are of a serious nature. Did thee interfere with her rights, did thee break Escheat?"

Miles looked at the High King. "I may have bent it, but I don't think I broke it."

His voice was casual.

"You molested me in a dream," she accused. "You used enchantment to prevent me from crying out! Not to mention the erotic statues."

Oberon drew a scroll out of the air, opened it and read aloud. "The Right to Dream; Mortals have a right to dream unhindered by Fae needs. The Dreaming will die if we steal directly from the font. None is allowed to use Glamour to manipulate the creative process. Although you may inspire, you are forbidden to give direct instruction."

Miles listened and kept his face a mask of indifference.

The High King looked over the scroll toward the Dark Fae, "I would say the law is clearly written, wouldn't thee?"

"Subject to interpretation," Miles sighed.

Oberon found the defense of interest. "What is there to interpret?"

"My actions," Miles said smoothly. "The sexuality of the dream was to inspire."

"That is a bit of a stretch, Miles." Oberon was not buying it, he opened the scroll a bit more. "The Right of Safe Haven; All places of the Dreaming are sacred. Kithain cannot allow faerie places to be endangered. All those who seek refuge in such places must be admitted. Freeholds must not only be kept free of Banality, but of worldly violence."

"There was no violence," defended the Dark Fae, "I don't use violence."

Oberon was becoming exasperated, "All places of Dreaming are sacred!"

Miles looked from the High King toward the mortal woman standing along side of the Goblin King. "What I feel is sacred," he professed. "This woman inspires one to want, and to need."

Jareth placed his arms round Sarah possessively, pulling her closer toward himself. "This woman is marked clearly for all to see. She belongs to me. You have made to interfere with that bond." Toby stood at the side of the Goblin King, his face matching Jareth's in expression.

"You are not joined." Miles reminded the boy King. "She can choose elsewhere, freely." He looked at Sarah. "Choose me, sweet Mortal, think of all I offer thee?"

"A gilded cage? No thank you." Sarah growled.

Jareth smirked. "A gilded cage?"

"A room he made up there." Sarah pointed toward the ceiling. "He intended to lock me in and use me at his will."

"Tisk, tisk," sighed the Goblin King. "That would never do for the Lady of the Labyrinth." He leaned closer. "I remember this blouse," he whispered in her ear. "The fit is different, the effect is the same."

Miles frowned. "That you have history, I can not deny. Don't flaunt it before me." He glared as he spoke. "We have both tasted her, and both want her."

Oberon opened the scroll again, and read from a portion closer to the top. "The Right of Demesne; A lord is the king over his domain. He is judge and jury over all crimes, large and small; his word is law… Jareth is a King, yet you have ignored his rights as a King. Sarah is clearly marked as his, still you challenge his rights to her person."

"Why should I not?" Miles moved toward the High King. "Why should he have her? I am as much your child as he! Why should I not have her, as I said… they are not yet joined."

"The Lady in question," Oberon observed, "scorns your advances."

"Not always." Miles said with confidence. "We shared a kiss in the park." He threw a victorious glance at Jareth.

The High King lowered the scroll. "And how far did that kiss get you?"

Miles sighed, "Not nearly as far as it should have."

Sarah smiled and leaned back on Jareth. "Thanks to owl feathers."

"You are welcome, my love," the Goblin King crooned in her ear.

Oberon looked back at his scroll, "The Right of Life; No Kithain shall spill the lifeblood of another Kithain. Do you deny that the Faun was in your employ?"

Miles glanced at the form of the dead Faun. "No."

"Do you deny that the Faun planned to spill Kithain blood?" Oberon sighed.

"Spilled," corrected Colin.

"Spilled," corrected the High King.

Miles looked coldly at the dead Faun. "And has paid for his crime."

The High King gazed at Miles in astonishment, bewildered. "Thee takes no responsibility?"

"None," said Miles coolly.

Oberon shook his head, "How is it that a Seelie can be so cold, so banal?"

Colin and Sarah spoke as one. "He's UnSeelie!"

Miles felt the smile before it reached his lips. He looked at the High King and taunted. "Surely you are not surprised I've taken the vows of the Dark Shadow Court."

"Surprised, no: disappointed, yes," Oberon lamented. "I half expected as much." He wagged a finger at the rouge Fae. "Glamour is not Free. Honor is not a Lie. Passion before Duty can get you killed!"

"Under the traditions of the Dark Court, Freedom, and doing whatever you have to, to get ahead are basic philosophies. So I did what I have to! To win Sarah I would…"

He looked at the woman. "I'd lie, cheat and steal."

"You interfered with a Marking." Oberon accused with quiet anger.

"He had help," Jareth sighed.

Oberon looked at the boy King. "Help? What kind of help? Who helped him in interfering with a Marking?"

Jareth moved Toby closer to Sarah. "Stay here," he warned them both. He moved toward the High King, placing something in the hand of the seated Royal.

Oberon looked down and frowned. "Tatiana! Come forth, he roared.

The room filled with more Fae, as the Fairy Queen and her court appeared. "My Lord, you called me?" She looked round the room, seeing the dead Faun, the Greenbrier Knight, and the others. Lastly she looked at Miles, gracing him with a smile.

"Does this belong to thee?" Oberon passed the charm to his wife solemnly.

The beautiful Queen took the charm, inspecting it. "Thee knows it is mine. How come thee by it?"

Sadness covered the face of the High King. "Did thee give this to Miles?"

Seeing no need to lie, she smiled sweetly. "I did." She looked from her husband to the Dark Fae. "He said he wished to play a trick on your boy King."

"He interfered with a Fae Marking, using your charm to conceal his undertaking." Oberon explained to his bewildered wife. "Making you his accomplice."

"His accomplice?" The Queen turned to Miles. "You said you wanted to play a trick! Miles, did thee lie to me?"

Miles smiled at her; it was a very wicked smile. "Saying I wanted to play a trick on Jareth was all you needed to hear. You didn't care what I was going to do."

The Fae Queen felt the full weight of his words. She turned to her husband. "In truth, I didn't care."

Jareth looked at Oberon. "I don't blame her. He used her feeling about me against her."

The Queen shook her head emphatically. "I don't want your pity, Goblin King."

"And you don't receive any." Jareth countered. "You have let vanity get in the way of many things. Miles knows how to use one's faults all too well. What is wrong betwixt thee and me, is just that, betwixt thee and me."

Oberon remained quiet. "How many charms did you pass to him?"

"I gave him four." The Queen said to her husband. Looking at the accused Fae she whispered. "How could you do this to me?"

Miles wore a look of disinterest. "You did this to yourself, oh proud Queen," he chuckled as he spoke. He looked at the High King, "Yes, your Queen gave me her Charms." He said the words so there was no mistaking the interpretation. The Queens' discomfort and blush made it all too clear. "And I used them, as was my right. I have taken the UnSeelie vows. Nothing I did was against those vows."

Oberon went back to his scroll, "You do not deny that you moved to steal the woman from Jareth?"

"No, I don't deny it. I proclaim it proudly." Miles' scorn could not be hidden.

Anguished and downhearted, the High King looked at the maid sitting beside the Knight. "And you, do you accuse this one as well?"

Mora looked at the High King, in the corner of her eye she could see her brother waiting for her to speak. She looked over at the Dark Fae. "No."

Miles looked at her with a quizzical gaze.

Colin hissed and Mora stood up. "I have no accusations to hurl. He did nothing that I didn't desire." She looked at Miles. "I knew about the charm you placed in my amulet."

"You did?" Miles mused. "Sweet Mora."

She walked to where Miles stood before the High King. "Of course I did. You don't grow up with a Fae Marked brother and stay ignorant of magic. Or at least, I didn't. I knew it and didn't matter. I liked what you did to me, how you made me feel. I'd have allowed you to touch me, even without the charm."

Miles smiled tentatively to her. "I never would have allowed the Faun to touch you. I told him you were too good for the likes of his kind."

Mora faced the High King. "I will not accuse him of anything."

"Mora." Colin groaned, placing a hand to his fevered brow.

The woman with long red curls looked at her brother; her features were kind, and sad. "I'm sorry Colin. I know you had a bad experience. I know the pain you've lived with." She looked back at Miles. "It does not matter. I wanted him."

Oberon could see the Knight was beginning to lose a battle that had raged within him for years. He needed to address Miles grievances first, "Miles Fae Child, thee are guilty of breaking faith with the laws of our kind. Thee are guilty of interring in a Marking bond. For your crime, you are sentenced to being unable to see and appreciate beauty for one hundred years. I also banish you to the between for a term of one year." He stood and waved his hand. "Be gone!"

Miles protested but vanished. Mora cried out.

Oberon took his seat, and looked at the fevered Knight. "Rise boy, come face me."

Sarah watched Colin rise to his feet and stagger toward the source of immense Fae energy. "He can't take that much exposure," she warned.

"Trust me, beloved of the Goblin King." Oberon tempered. "Come boy, come to your King."

Colin's face was twisted, pain, hate, despair and longing all played on his features. "The Faun murdered the Lady of the Greenbrier. I was left to think I was abandoned." He growled as he raised hands in anger. "I was left to suffer." Suddenly Colin sunk to his knees, tears spilled from his eyes. "Father." He cried out as he placed his head on the knee of the Woodland King.

Oberon stroked the human child, "Hush child, thee is save now. The pain, the longing, and the despair will all go now."

Sarah could not look upon the face of the Woodland King, so she looked only at Colin. Moments later, the face was no long twisted, but at peace.

The Woodland King's hand slid under the Knights chin. "Come home boy," he said warmly. "For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand. Come home, take up thy rightful place as Heir of the Greenbrier."

Colin turned his blue eyes toward the eyes gazing down. "Yes, Father." He rose and looked toward Mora. "What of my sister."

Oberon nodded, "She is welcome too."

Mora was still looking at the spot that Miles had stood in. "I accept."

Oberon turned to Jareth. "We will away then. I leave the rest of this to you."

A moment later only Jareth, Toby and Sarah were left in the great house. And it was empty. No trace of Miles was left. Sarah looked at her brother. "Can you reorder time? Make it so he was never gone? And erase his memory?"

Jareth came to stand before her, resplendent in his Goblin King armor and cape fluttering. "Reorder time, and make it so he was never gone. That I will do. Erase the boy's memory I will not." As she opened her mouth to object Jareth placed a gloved finger to her lips. "He needs to remember, so he will not repeat this mistake." He knelt and looked at Toby, eye to eye. "What has this day taught thee?"

Toby gave his answer a moments thought. "That the Goblin King would send me a goblin not a Faun?"

"Good point, " smirked the King. "What else, boy?"

"To follow my instincts and run to safe haven when I feel danger near." Toby said solemnly. "And to never accept a cheep imitation of your crystals."

Jareth drew a crystal out of the air, handed it to the boy and rose. His look told Sarah she would get no where arguing with him over the gift. He held the boy by the shoulders and said, "I will send you back now, to the moment you were taken from. The Faun will not be there. Go straight to the place where your mother will be waiting." He then ruffled he boy's hair and bid him good bye. In the next instant Jareth and Sarah stood alone. "He is with his mother now."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you." They stood looking at each other, as the light began to fade in the room. Sarah spoke first. "I'm going to marry Garrett." She said it as firmly as she could.

"You love me." Jareth pointed out.

"I need to marry him." She reasoned.

"Does he know I come first in your twisted little heart? That I will always come first?" He asked stepping closer.

Sarah held her ground. "I am going to marry him. I want you to let me."

"To what end, Sarah?" He stepped closer still, his hand went to her waist, pulling her close. "You love me."

Sarah looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Yes, I love you."

Jareth said, moving his face close to hers. "Can you do that? Marry this man, while you love me?"

"I love Garrett, Jareth! It's not the way I love you, but it is love. And it could last me a lifetime. A mortal lifetime." She felt his breath on her. "Let me marry him, I'm begging you."

Jareth place a hand to her hair pulled her closer, moved his lips on hers. As her hands clung to him he pulled back from the kiss. "Request…denied."

Sarah opened her eyes and she was standing in the same spot in the bookstore as she'd been before using the magic of the coin to go to Miles. "I'm going to Marry Garrett!" She screamed.

Emrys kept silent, just glad she had returned and the danger was for the moment over.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Sixty.

The King of Hearts

Garrett was in his dressing room with his valet when Aubrey appeared in full dress. "Father," he greeted as the valet held his vest out to him.

Aubrey looked at his son's attire. "The King of Hearts, how delightful." The older man teased. "And is our Sarah coming as the Queen of Hearts?"

"Of course." Garrett waved the valet off. He took a seat and looked at his father who also sat. "How is Colin adjusting?"

"Well." Aubrey said smoothly. "He is overcoming the years of being without his Fae. The anger and pain are all but forgotten. He is much more at peace within himself. The Greenbrier accepts him completely. He is a natural. The Lady of the Greenbrier choose well, poor creature."

"And Mora, his sister?" Garrett was concerned about the girl's welfare.

Aubrey sighed, "She does not fair as well. She mourns Miles."

"There's a waste." Garrett moaned.

His father was more sympathetic to the girl. "She can not help where she loves, Garrett."

The younger man sighed. "I wish he'd seen that hers is a love worth pursuing, and had left my Sarah alone."

"I know." His father said. "How is she doing?"

"She's driven." Garrett smiled. "We've only seen each other a few times since the Miles incident, and she refuses to speak of it. She's keeping busy with wedding plans." Garrett stood up and went to the dresser, picking up a little ring case. "I'm giving this to her this evening."

Aubrey opened the case; a perfect emerald stone sat in the center of the exquisite ring. "It looks perfect for Sarah. It will go well with her eyes." He handed the box back to his son who placed it in his vest pocket. "Does she know what is happening here this evening, whom will be here?"

"She knows only that she will be seen by my relations. She does not even know that you will be here."

"Good, good," Aubrey said. "If all goes according to plans, it will be a most pleasant evening."

"Bad news, cousin." They heard the voice before the young man appeared. "Miles has escaped the Between."

Garrett looked at William. "How?" He demanded not bothering to greet his cousin.

William shrugged. "He has his ways."

Aubrey frowned. "Garrett, there is but one thing you can do."

Garrett nodded, "I have to bed the wench."

William smirked. "You don't have to sound so depressed about it. I'd gladly do it for you."

Garrett glared at him. "Sarah wanted to wait." He let out an exasperated sigh. "The only way to put an end to any more challenges and attempts to take her away from me is to join with her."

Aubrey drew a vial out of the air, "You may find use for this."

"What is it?"

"Maidens call it Love-in-idleness." Aubrey said. "The juice of it will make a man or woman madly dote upon the next live creature that it sees."

Jareth chuckled, imagining Sarah's face if he used the vial. "No, Father. I've something else in mind. Something familiar and yet not. Now away, both of you. I've work to do to prepare for the taking of Sarah." A moment later he was alone in his chamber. " Tonight Sarah, you become a Queen." He sighed. "Such a pity." He looked at the mask that lay on the dressing table and began to laugh. "Of course, I should have thought of it before." He moved toward the wall of the sitting room. "Incased in glass that she may see, bring the Crystal Dream mask and coat to me."

Against the wall in a shimmering light, stood a handsome display case. Inside was the Venetian Mask he'd worn six years ago, below it the handsome frock coat. Seeing it he smiled, "Let the rooms be set, let the masks be placed to please her eyes."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Sixty One

The Queen of Hearts

Sarah looked at the dress that had been sent over and gasped. "He's got to be kidding!" She looked at the box containing the undergarments that went with the gown. "No way in hell."

Karen called her from the foyer, saying there was an phone call for her. She picked up the extension in her parent's room. "Hello?"

"Cookie, did the dress arrive?" Garrett asked calmly.

"You call that a dress?" She asked. "Garrett I can't wear that."

"Cookie."

"No!" She protested. "I mean it! You'll get raided if I put that thing on. It's so…revealing."

"Cookie, you are going to wear that dress. We are a matched pair, and it's much too late to get another dress." Garrett sighed.

"I still have the Queen of the Night dress!" She reminded him.

"Cookie, just put the dress on." he coaxed. "I'm sending the car for you early. I want you here long before our guests arrive. See you soon."

Sarah glared at the phone. "I sometimes wonder why I just didn't run off with the Goblin!" She went back to her room and began the process of getting into the underpinnings for the gown. She pulled her robe on and went to the stairs. "Mom! I need a hand up here."

When Karen arrived Sarah was lacing herself into a corset. "Have any idea of how to do this?"

"Not that way." Karen turned the lacing to Sarah's back, and told her to make sure the busk was closed. Inch by inch she pulled the lacing till Sarah was fully laced in, firmly but still allowing for breathing. Karen stood back, "Turn and let's see."

Sarah looked down at her puffed out bosom. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on, Sarah!" Karen turned her and gasped. "Well, no one can say you're not fully grown."

Sarah moaned. "This makes me look…"

"Charming." Karen said firmly. "Now let's get that dress on you."

The dress was part satin, part lace, part velvet and a handful to get into. The underskirt had a bell shaped slip that held the skirt out and gave it a clear shape. The cuffs were lace coming out of slim fitted sleeves of black satin that had leg of mutton caps at the shoulder with gold accents. The bodice was red satin heart, with checkerboard side panels. The over skirt was red velvet, with a white satin center panel. The white satin was decorated with red satin appliqued hearts and gold satin fleur-de-lis appliques. There was a soft short gathered bustle that came to the sides of the over skirt. When Sarah was zipped into the gown, Karen fitted the high starched collar into place.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. "Good God, is that really me?"

Karen pushed her down onto the vanity seat. "Let's tackle that hair." Gathering the hair up and twisting it with skill, Karen formed a gentle French twist that had soft tendrils spilling out. On the top Karen pined in the crown that had come with the gown. The Crown was made up of golden hearts with ruby red teardrop jewels dangling down. "Now you look like a Queen." She said with satisfaction.

Sarah attached her ever present charm bracelet and the shield pendant. For a long moment she held to the shield, her fingers running slowly along the surface of the pendant. 'Protect me, even from my own self.' She looked at Karen. "This is going to run really late. Garrett told me this masked balls run into the wee hours of the next morning. So don't wait up, and don't expect to see me till perhaps daylight."

Karen still standing behind her leaned down. "I won't mind if you spend the night with him Sarah. You're going to be married soon. It's perfectly natural that you'd want to be … intimate with him." A comforting hand went over her stepdaughter's shoulder. "Your father and I remember what it's like to be in those wonderful first moments of love, Sarah. We both understand."

Sarah lowered her lashes, slightly embarrassed that everyone could read her feelings so clearly. "I've never been with anyone." She reminded her stepmother.

"Garrett won't hurt you, dear. We've seen how deeply he cares for you." Karen kept her voice gentle and caring.

Sarah smiled at the pair of reflections in the mirror. "Yes, he does. He cares for me."

Karen smiled wickedly, "Besides, stepdaughter mine, in this dress… he'd have to be blind not to want to ravish you!"

Both women shared a secret laugh.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Sixty Two

What Lies Behind the Mask

Sarah sat quietly in the back of the handsomely appointed car. She had her red cape on over the gown, as it was about the only thing she owned that would keep her warm and not crush the gown. Sarah looked down at her red dance slippers, trying to keep her focus. The one thing she didn't want to think about was a certain Goblin King. Tonight belonged to Garrett, and Garrett alone. The sun was just setting as she stepped from the car.

Glisten stood at the door and bowed to her. "Good Evening, Your Majesty. His Highness is waiting for you in the study." He helped her out of the cape and bowed again.

"Thank you, Glisten." She smoothed her skirt and stepped lightly away. When she reached the study she found the door open and Garrett's back to her as he looked into the flames of the fireplace. From behind all she could see was the handsome cut of the red velvet jacket and the form fitting dove gray breeches. His boots came up over his knees, the soft kidd leather was cuffed and looked as if he'd always worn them. On his head was a black tri-corned cap with red dyed ostrich plums. "You Highness summoned me?" She dropped into a deep curtsy and stayed down with her head lowered in the position of submission.

Garrett turned, looked at her though the smoky glasses. His Sarah, his Queen, and she was bowing to him. His heart beat quickly. "Rise, my Queen." He said calmly as he bent forward and reached out one hand to her.

Sarah rose and looked at him. What she saw took her breath and stilled her thoughts for a moment. Garrett King was the perfect picture of a king tonight. The red velvet jacket was open at the front, under it lay a gold brocade vest and a raw linen shirt. The cuffs of the shirt came out from under the jacket and had an intricate lace design that flared out from his wrists. At his throat the shirt had a Jabot tied perfectly and cascading down his chest. In the center of the Jabot, he had pinned the Griffin pin. Sarah felt her lips part in astonishment and admiration. He was a resplendent figure, upright and blond. Every inch of Garrett was a King. "My King," she whispered.

Garrett raised her right hand to his lips. "My Queen," he whispered in a reverent tone. Holding on to her hand he smiled. "Let me look at you." Sarah was still not confident in wearing the revealing gown and kept her eyes averted. Garrett purred, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Sarah looked up into the smoky glass. "I am?"

"Never was there a more radiant woman." He worshiped her with words. He led her to the little round table that was set for just the two of them. "I had cook prepare us a light meal." He seated her and then himself. "It is going to be a very long night. You will need your strength." The meal he'd ordered was excellent, as all meals in his house were. They spoke quietly as they dined with 

Garrett directing the conversation. He seemed to keep a watchful eye on her throughout the meal. More than once, he urged her to eat.

After the meal he ordered the dishes removed, he then led her to the fireplace and took her hand into his owe "I have a surprise for you, my love."

"Garrett, you never cease to surprise me," she whispered.

'How little you know how right your words are, Sarah.' He mused to himself as he let her hand go. From the vest he pulled the little jewelers box, and pressed the pin to open it. "I've been waiting for this to arrive." From the box he took the emerald and diamond engagement ring. "This ring has been in my family for a very long time." He took her left hand into his, and slid the ring on. "Now and forever, Sarah, you are mine."

Sarah felt the lump in her throat, "Garrett, we…need to talk about this."

"No," he said firmly. "The time for talk is over. You've given me your pledge to be my wife. I will not release you from your bond so don't ask."

"Garrett, there are things you need to know," she protested softly.

"Not tonight, love. Tonight we celebrate." He kissed the hand he'd placed the ring on. Possessively he tucked her arm into his. "Let us greet our guests."

"What about the masks?" She questioned, seeing a pair on his desk.

"No, no masks for us," he said firmly. "I want them to see the woman I love." He led her toward the foyer. "Don't be alarmed if no one speaks to you. It's a tradition. All you need do is stand there and receive them. They will bow to you; they will pay you the homage due my bride."

She looked up at him, and he encouraged her to be accepting.

For what seemed like forever, they stood in the foyer greeting the guests, all of who wore masks; hiding faces but not eyes. More than once Sarah felt disapproving eyes, upon her. Garrett stood beside her, and who ever disapproved moved on. When the last of the guests had arrived, Garrett offered her his arm and into the Ballroom she was swept.

Tonight the lighting in the room was very much different from the lighting on the night of Garrett's Christmas gathering. Instead of the bright lights and wonderful Christmas decorations, the room was bathed in subdue lighting, and dangling hearts of red crystal. On the walls hung Venetian Masks of all descriptions. Sarah didn't notice them at first as she was trying to not feel like she was on display. Garrett motioned the orchestra to begin playing, took Sarah into his arms and led her in the first dance. The floor remained theirs and theirs alone. All the guests remained on the edge of the dance floor watching. The beautiful Viennese waltz was the same one they'd danced to on their visit to the Café. Sarah knew that Garrett had requested that as their first dance and her heart was warmed.

When the waltz ended they left the dance floor. Garrett escorted her toward the pair of chairs that looked like thrones. He seated her, took his seat and motioned a valet over with a tray of fluted wineglasses.

"I've asked for a particular vintage to be served tonight, Sarah. I hope you approve and enjoy it." Garrett accepted a glass and passed one to her. "Tell me what you think."

Sarah paused as she placed the glass to her lips, "Funny, I think I know that fragrance."

"Do you?" He smiled. 'You should, darling,' he mused.

She sipped, closing her eyes to let her senses take in the experience. "That's so familiar." She said at last. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," he promised. He pointed to the dancers. "What do you think of the costumes?"

"Impressive." She said watching pairs of dancers whose masks matched. "It's like something out of a history book. I read about the grand balls of old Venice. Some of the masks look like they are from that time in the style they are made."

"You've a good eye, my dear." He commented. "Some of the masks perhaps do go back that far." He sipped his wine.

Sarah finished the wine in her glass, and was relieved that a valet took it from her. The wine made her feel warm and slightly dizzy. She rationalized that it was due to her still not being use to uncut wine. She told herself she'd have to be sure to take it easy on drinking this night, as she was so unsure of the effects of wine.

Garrett stood up, "Come we must mingle."

"Mingle with people who will not speak to us?" She placed a hand to her temple. "I'm sorry, I think that wine went right to my head."

"Not to worry." Garrett kissed her brow. "Come, they expect us to promenade."

The King of Hearts led the Queen of Hearts across the floor. Arm in arm, they walked though the groups who were not on the dance floor. In passing one group, something caught Sarah's eye and she came to a sudden stop. She turned her head and stared at the wall. Garrett paused, "Is something wrong, dear?"

"That mask on the wall," Sarah gulped. "I think I've seen it before."

"It's a very famous mask." Garrett acknowledged as he meandered with her over toward the mask. "It was the mask of a courtesan in Venice. It's a good piece although not the best of my collection."

Sarah looked closely at the mask, the colours on it made it standout, the muted purples and russets and greens. She closed her eyes and saw the beautiful face of the courtesan, and her red curls. She looked up, not wanting to dwell on the mask or its original owner, or the thoughts it was reminding her of. Garrett was making some comments on the mask and the one next to it, and Sarah felt her knees go weak.

"I need to sit down," she said as she gripped his arm.

Garrett braced her, "Come dear," he led her back to her seat.

The valet returned with more fluted glasses, Sarah was going to wave him off when Garrett handed her a glass. He leaned toward her, "They are about to toast us, and we have to return the salute or it will be seen as an insult," he warned.

A man in a full-face mask of bronze and copper came forward and raised his glass, it sparkled in the light of the chandeliers. The rest of the guests raised glasses also, when the man placed the glass toward his lips the rest of the room toasted as well. Garrett rose to his feet and held a hand out to Sarah. He raised his glass and she followed his lead. He drank deeply, and Sarah followed. The crowd dispersed and began to dance again.

Sarah felt as if her head was spinning, she turned to Garrett. "I don't think I should have any more wine."

Garrett smiled, "As you wish." He took her hand, "Come, I'd like to show you some of the better masks that my father had sent over for the ball." He took her hands and they wandered though the crowd. Garrett would stop to point out a mask here or a mask there. They wandered out of the ballroom into the foyer, Garrett slid a hand to her waist. "Cookie, I've a very special mask, the best one of the collection. Would you like to see it?"

Sarah smiled back up at him. "Of course."

He guided her toward the grand staircase, "It's up here." He felt her resist for only a second.

"Upstairs? Won't our guests miss us?" She looked back toward the ballroom.

Garrett shook his head. "I doubt they care," he teased and gently pulled her toward the stairs.

Sarah smile at this playful side of the man she loved. "Alright, let's see this special mask."

The man in the bronze mask watched the pair ascend the stairs. As they reached the upper landing he removed his mask. Aubrey raised his glass to the pair, "I wish you joy, my children."

William removed his mask. "I say we send this crowd home and give them the rest of this evening to enjoy each other."

The older man shook his head. "If he does not succeed, he will need us."

"If he does not succeed then he's not half the man you've painted him." William stated.

&

The lights were dim on the upper floor, it was a way to discourage visitors from coming up to the private quarters of the house. Garrett noticed that Sarah was having trouble keeping her footing. She leaned on a wall, "I'm sorry," she giggled. "I think that wine went right to my head."

"Such a pretty head," he placed his hand under her chin. "It's not much further," he promised. He was now bracing her gently with his arm as they entered the delicately lit sitting room. Garrett closed the door and with a wave of his hand the lock fell into place. He led Sarah to the wood and glass display case. Pressing a switch, he caused the lights in the case blazed, and the mask shone.

Sarah gasped and pulled back from the case. "Where did you get that?" She asked her head was now spinning freely. "Who gave that to you?"

"Sarah, I've had that mask for a very long time. My father gave me that mask when I was young." Garrett said tenderly. His eyes watched her as she fought the memory of that mask.

"I don't feel so well," she voiced slowly. "I think I need to sit down."

"Come with me," he commanded firmly. "Come, Sarah."

She didn't fight him leading her, she was finding it hard to keep her legs under her. He took her through a set of French doors, and led her toward his bed. "Where are we?"

"My bedroom, Sarah," he said helping her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Why have you brought me here?" She tried to rise, but her knees gave out. "I didn't have that much to drink, did I?"

"Shhhh," he soothed her, as he began to remove the jacket. "Relax Sarah."

She looked up at him, "Garrett, we need to talk." Her voice was filled with panic.

"I told Jareth I was going to marry you… He's not going to let me."

Garrett joined her on the bed, moving behind her and pulling her back toward him. "You did?" He responded to her declaration, "I see." Gently he placed his lips to her neck and shoulders. "Don't worry about it Cookie."

"You don't understand!" She whimpered. "I made him angry! There's no telling what he'll do. He thinks he owns me."

Garrett began to hum as he plied kisses to her throat and shoulders; he hummed in her ear.

Sarah stiffened. "What's that tune?"

Pausing he cursed himself for having fallen into the habit of using the Crystal Ballroom tune. "Nothing, Cookie, just something I heard once." Gently, he moved his hands over her arms and soothed her. "Relax Sarah, there's no one here but us."

"Garrett, I don't want him to hurt you, and he could," she moaned sadly.

"Do you love me Sarah?" He asked at her ear.

She leaned back, letting her body mold to his. "Yes, I love you."

"Do you trust me, my love?"

"With my life," she answered quietly.

"Give your self to me, sweet Sarah, now." He urged.

"I can't. I'm too afraid to." She whimpered looking up at him.

Garrett lowered his lips to hers. "Sarah, I need you."

"I'm afraid." She whispered.

Garrett ran one hand over her, "You belong to me, beloved. Let me show you."

He waited for a moment and she nodded. He took the high collar off her gown and tossed it aside. Finding the pull-tab for the zipper, he tugged with gentle pressure. The gown loosened and fell open in back. He kissed her shoulder and began to hum again. This time he was careful not to hum that other song. It would take Fae Song and the wine he'd doctored to take her past her fear. He slid the shoulders of the gown off, pulling her arms out of the sleeves. She shivered; he kept humming making the hum louder now. He moved across the bed, and knelt before her. She was holding the front of the gown modestly to her bosom. The action charmed him, "Sweet Sarah."

She held out a hand. "Wait, I can't think." Her hand went to her brow.

Before she could say too much or think or protest he pulled her toward him and began to kiss her; her face, her eyes, her cheeks, to the very tip of her nose. When he'd finished there, he began to kiss her throat, and pull the gown down to reveal her undergarments. "You are so 

heavenly, my darling. Let me worship you." With kisses and gentle hands, he soon had her free of the gown. He pulled the crown from her hair, and the pins that held it up. The long dark locks fell and he took them into his hands, knotting his fingers into the long silky strands. "How I love your hair." He growled. "I could get lost in the forest of it."

Sarah gasped as he pulled her closer. "Garrett."

He began to hum again, as he used gentle pressure and his body weight to press her into the bed. Softly he began to sing to her.

"Love me, love me, love me, love me, say you do

Let me fly away with you

For my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind

Wild is the wind

Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness

Let the wind blow through your heart

For wild is the wind, wild is the wind

You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins

You kiss me

With your kiss my life begins

You're spring to me, all things to me

Don't you know, you're life itself!"

Garrett paused, placing his hands on her, gazing into her eyes. "Like the leaf clings to the tree. Oh, my darling, cling to me. For we're like creatures in the wind, and wild is the wind." He spoke the words rather than singing them to her, his lips just a breath from hers. "Sarah."

Her hand slowly went to his face. "Love me, Garrett." The kiss lasted until she was breathless, the song, the wine and all the stress had moved her to accept him. He slowly removed the glasses and the glamour fell away in a layer. Sarah blinked, for a moment she was seeing two faces, one on top of the other. "What's happening?"

"Shhhhhhhh," he hushed her, long tendrils of wild blond hair floated on a silent wind. He bent over her and the hair touched her skin. "What do you see, my love?"

"I had too much to drink," she said closing her eyes. "I'm seeing double."

Jareth smiled. "Are you now?" He purred to her. "Just think of it as twice as much love being lavished on you."

Sarah relaxed with her eyes closed. "Hum to me some more, Garrett." She pleaded.

Jareth began to hum the song he'd just sung to her, moving his hands over her and freeing her from her undergarments. "You are incredible my darling." He kissed the parts of her body that he craved. She gasped and let out sighs as his mouth traveled over her. He paused, and knelt up, removed his vest and his shirt. The skin of his chest and her bosom touched and she jumped in shock. "Relax, darling," he ordered. "Relax."

Sarah, eyes still closed, lay back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, my love." The voice whispered in her ear. He looked at the clock on the wall. It would be Lupercalia in moments and he needed to keep her moving toward his goal. He needed to join with her as soon after midnight as he could. "I want to be naked with you, Cookie. I want to feel your skin against mine."

"Oh Garrett." Her breathing was deep. She was ready.

"Cookie," he said in an apologetic tone. "Forgive me for rushing this along. I know you are worried you're not ready. I know that you'd like to wait until our wedding night. I wish I could give that to you. But circumstances being what they are, we don't have the luxury of time any more. So forgive me, my darling." He moved his hand and the remainder of their garments were gone. He lay with his body touching hers. Little electric shocks were felt by each of them. He smiled and sighed happily. "You feel so good, Sarah."

"Garrett, how drunk am I? I didn't even feel you take my clothes off." She mused.

"Oh you are going to be so mad at me," he fussed. "Of course that will only mean we will have to kiss and make up." Yanking the covers he urged her to slid under them and he joined her. "Remember this always my love." He kissed her and moved to be one with her. As he began to enter her he whispered. "I will always come first." Sarah's eyes flew open and she yelped as he joined with her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Sixty Three

Comes the Dawn

Sarah awoke, and sighed, thinking she'd had an amazing dream. Rolling to her side she reached out to grab her alarm clock and check the time. When her hands connected with only air, she opened her eyes and realized she was not in her room. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. The bed was not her bed, and she was suddenly aware she was not alone.

Moving carefully she sat up and moaned, "Oh no!" she looked down at her nakedness and at the shape lying beside her, hearing the soft sounds of the man sleeping. "Dear God, no! Jareth you son of a bitch!"

He rolled over and looked at the woman gathering the blankets to cover herself, and he smiled. "Sarah, it's early. Go back to sleep."

"What have you done to Garrett?" She demanded in a fury. "If you did anything to harm him, I'll …I'll…"

Jareth, amused, looked at her and pressed. "You'll what?"

Pulling the bedding around her, she hurried off the bed. "How could you do this?"

She looked round the bedroom. "Where's Garrett?"

"Cookie, come back to bed." He said carefully as he watched her panic. "Come back, you've no where to run to."

"Don't call me that! Only Garrett calls me that." Anger gave her bravado she didn't feel.

"There's no where to go to. The door is locked by magic." He called as she stormed from the bedchamber into the sitting room. He heard her curse as she tried the door. "I told you." He said quietly. "It's locked."

"Damn you, Jareth! Let me out of here, I have to find Garrett."

"Cookie," he called to her softly, "look at me."

Sarah put her head on the door that would not unlock. She heard the voice calling tenderly to her. "No."

Jareth sat up in the bed, knowing she'd have to come back in and face him. He had all the time in the world, and now that he had Sarah, he had all the patience that had been lacking in his makeup. The sound of fabric brushing along the ground told him she was coming back to the bedchamber. He watched her move into the room. "Cookie, look at me." He requested carefully.

Sarah raised her eyes from the floor to the bed, and the occupant sitting there. Even before she looked at him, she knew what she was going to see. The man was a double imposed image. Jareth, The Goblin King, and Garrett King. "You bastard."

"Accurate," he sighed with mock sadness.

Sarah leaned against the wall closing her eyes. "Why? Why all the games all the time, Jareth?"

The man in the bed considered how to answer her, "Let me ask you a question Sarah. Why do you fight what is preordained?"

"Because NOTHING is preordained!" The woman spat back at him and glared again.

Jareth smiled at her as he lounged back on the bed. "You really must stop thinking in mundane terms." He taped the mattress motioning her to come back. "Of course we are preordained. There's even a prophecy about us."

Exasperation and animosity flashed in emerald green eyes. "I'll give you prophecy, you... you..." she looked round and picked up the fist thing she saw, a sliver brush. It went flying from her hand with accuracy and hit him in the chest.

Not expecting her to resort to physical violence was his first mistake. "Hey that hurts." He complained.

"Good!" She looked for something else to throw at him.

Jareth moved from the bed in a flash and rendered her incapable of moving her arms or legs. "We'll have no more of that, my little spitfire." Like a sack of wheat he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to his bed. He tossed her into the center and watched her struggle with the magical bindings. "Oh settle down, and I'll explain it all to you."

"If you expect me to ever listen to you, you damn well better stop using magic against me." The hot words spilled from her clenched teeth.

Jareth crawled into the bed beside her. "I'll make a bargain with you, Sarah. I won't use magic, and you won't run away." He looked at her; "I need you to listen to me."

The woman stopped struggling. "I see little other choice."

"Good," he waved his hand. "You are free to move, for now."

Sarah didn't move she just lay there, glaring at his face.

"Such fire," he mused. "How I love your fire."

"You have something you need me to listen to, you said."

Jareth nodded, "Yes. Sarah, when you were in the Labyrinth you were not quite a child, but not yet a woman."

Exasperated she let out a long breath. "Not this again."

"Yes, this, again." He lay on his side and gazed at her. "Sarah, this is important. So listen, and don't interrupt." He looked at her to make sure she was not going to protest. "AS I said, you were not yet a woman. Even so, you completely captivated my heart, and yes, darling I do have one."

"Can't prove it by me." She uttered under her breath.

"Sarah, you damn near broke it when you left me." There was a heaviness that had not been present in his voice before.

"What left? You've been stalking me on a monthly basis or have you forgotten?" She accused.

Jareth sighed. "You told Miles I was invited, now either I was or you lied."

"Details," she scoffed.

"Next word, and I gag you." He warned.

Frustrated, angry and humiliated, she sighed.

"As I was saying, you captivated my heart and against better judgements, I marked you. Branded you as mine, and informed the Fae world I intended to join with you. At which point the Council of Elders presented me with a proposition. I was to have only limited contact with you, to allow you to come of age. I was to take part only in your dreams and only once a month when the moon was full. And enter your life when you had reached maturity, as a mortal man, and woo you. If you had fallen in love with some other mortal before that time, I was to allow you to live out your mundane life. If you did not become involved with anyone, and were won by my wooing the Council said they would support our joining. That is why I came into your life as Garrett King and wooed you as a mortal man." He kept the tale to the least details he felt he had to divulge. She didn't need to know that she'd been called unspeakable things by beings that didn't even know her. Nor did she need to know that he'd even offered to give up his immortality.

Sarah narrowed her glare. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Jareth sighed, "You know me too well."

"I know the Fae realm better than most mortals," she reminded him. "Let me guess, there were some who were not thrilled with the idea of a Fae King taking a mortal as a bond-mate."

One hand moved slowly over her shoulder. "It matters not." He informed her. "I told you once, I've reserved the privilege of being my wife for you, and you alone."

"Garrett told me that." She countered.

He laughed. "Sarah, I dropped hint after hint! You choose to ignore the obvious."

"That still does not explain the games Jareth." Her voice wavered, full of emotions she was barely holding onto.

"I like games." He admitted. "By nature I'm a playful creature, and ruler of a race of master tricksters. Besides, Sarah, no one ever played as well as you."

"You are a spoiled child!" She accused.

"Takes one to know one." He replied.

Sarah stopped short. "You think I'm spoiled?"

"I think you act spoiled sometimes." His voice was reserved.

Sarah sat up, glaring. "Well if I'm so bad, why want me at all?" The old defiance reared up, her tone was the same as when she'd used the words. 'Piece of cake' in the tunnels under the Labyrinth.

Admiration filled his eyes, as even now she was full of fire and independence. "Still playing the heroine?" He asked. "You want to know why, I'll tell you why. Because you fill me with such lust, such desire I think I'll go mad without you."

His hand gripped the flesh under it. "Life with you is hell. Life without you is worse."

Sarah pushed his hands away. "You tricked me!"

"Yes I did, and I would do it again." He confessed proudly.

"How you must have been laughing at me when I told you I was going to marry Garrett." She was beginning to pity herself.

"I never laughed at you." He stated.

"You must have." She placed her head in her hands. "I've been such a fool."

"Sarah, you are many things. A fool is not among them." He sighed. "Dearest. You and I are destined. From the moment I saw you playing in the park, reciting the words to Robin's book, I knew you were the other half of my soul."

"Oh god, you and Garrett both used that expression." She was now thinking over all the conversations with both men. "This is a nightmare."

"It does not have to be." He soothed. "Sarah, you wanted to live a Fairy Tale. Well, darling you got your wish. You have been wooed by a Fairy Tale King, a King who loves you with every beat of his heart."

"This isn't funny Jareth." She was miserable.

"You love me." He said with conviction. "You told me so yourself."

"So this Council orders you to woo me after I've had a chance to grow up, meanwhile they were hoping I'd fall in love with a mortal and thwart you." She was fitting the pieces together for herself. "How typical."

"Not all the Fae were against us." He said. "My Father loves you."

"Aubrey." She felt her heart race. "Is he really your father?"

"Oh yes, he's really my father." There was a teasing tone in the voice.

"But Aubrey is not his real name is it?" she lay back down. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"No, darling." Jareth cuddled closer. "My father's name is…"

"Oberon." She sighed.

"See, now this is why you were my best student." He smiled, as he kissed her cheek. "Yes, and he's very fond of you. As am I. What I had not counted on was a Fae like Miles coming along and challenging me."

"Miles was not part of your plan?" she asked.

"Sarah, I'm a very selfish child, I don't share my toys." He teased.

"I'm not your toy!" she protested hotly.

"No," he said with a husky voice. "But I do like to toy with you."

She slapped his hands away. "Stop that!" She then pulled the blanket back up around her to cover her nakedness and looking away.

"Miles was not part of the plan." He continued as he tugged playfully at her only defense, her blanket.

"So I gathered." She frowned. "So what is it about you that set the Fairy Queen against you. One would think a mother would be more loving."

"She is not my mother." Jareth declared with a huff. "My mother is nothing like that one."

Sarah took a moment to allow herself to assimilate the information. "So you're a…"

"Love child is the term your mortal world came up with that I prefer." He smiled. "I will however concede to you that I've behaved like a bastard at times. But only to you will I admit to that." He paused. "Sarah, is there a reason you keep looking everywhere else in the room but at me?"

"Could you at least pull the sheet up over you?" She asked turning three shades of red.

"This didn't bother you so much last night as I recall." He looked at his naked body proudly. "You were less than shy about yourself as well."

"I thought I was with Garrett, the man I was engaged to be married to." The woman was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"You were." A hand moved to pull her blanket. "For that matter, darling, you still are."

"No." She closed her eyes and her face turned sad. "There is no Garrett."

"Cookie, I haven't died."

Tears came from Sarah as she sobbed. "There never was a Garrett. It was all one of your damn tricks."

Pangs of guilt surfaced. "Cookie, I am Garrett King. Or at least Garrett King is part of me."

"Don't call me that." She pulled into herself. "Don't you know what you've done?"

"Cookie." He said the word the way Garrett said it. "Does it matter if I'm Garrett or Jareth? Or is loving me what matters? Because you love both men, I've heard you say so yourself."

"There is no Garrett, and I'm not engaged." She turned so she didn't have to look in his direction.

Jareth moved closer, his lips at her ear. "You are engaged to me as long as you are wearing that ring. And you can forget trying to take it off. It will never come off unless I want it to." He said as she pulled at the ring. "You gave your word to marry me, and marry me you will."

"I said I'd marry Garrett." She objected.

"And marry Garrett you will." Attentively he placed his arms over her, just as he had in the foyer at Miles estate. "You will make a beautiful bride, and a glorious Queen."

"You have no power over me." She said trying to free herself of his hold.

"It was a lie then, and it's a lie now." He said in her ear, holding her tight. "I've had power over you since before the Crystal Ballroom!"

"My foot!" she spat. "What makes you think you had power over me?"

"Sarah." He held her and his voice went very low. "Think carefully. What did you do that you should not have done? What is the first law when traveling in a magical realm not your own?"

Sarah stopped struggling. "Oh my God." She gasped and squeaked. "I took a bite of the peach."

"From that moment on, sweet Sarah, you sealed your fate." He moved his hand over her throat. "You forfeited the game, we kept playing because you were just so much fun to play with. I didn't have to let you go, at that point."

"But I won." Sarah moaned. "I won Toby's freedom… wait… you said you marked him….When did you do that?" She turned her face and looked up at him. "When did you mark Toby?"

"Shortly after the Goblins delivered him to the castle." He didn't bother with denials or lies. "Had to as I planned on keeping him as mine."

"You what? Wait a minuet! You never thought I'd get though the Labyrinth at all!" The shock covered her face.

"Sarah, do you remember our dance in the Crystal Ballroom?" He asked taking her face into a hand that was no longer clad in leather. "The song I sang to you?"

Her breathing began to slow, and she could feel her lips tremble. "You said you'd be there for me… as the world falls down…"

"It was Fae Song, Sarah. I marked you as mine in that Crystal Ballroom, before members of the court. You, a sweet innocent mortal child, and I wanted you. I saw the woman that you would become. That was the woman, the only woman who could be my Queen." He kissed her tenderly. "I knew you were too young, but at that moment I didn't care."

"You cheated." She whimpered.

"Sarah, I didn't have to let you or Toby go, but I did." He leaned back and gazed at his Queen. "I could have called you back to the Kingdom at anytime. Instead I allowed you to have a normal life."

"Normal, oh yeah, right! Once a month to be visited by your dreams, that's really normal." She scoffed. "So I didn't win anything, is that what you're telling me?"

"Well no, you won Toby's freedom, but you forfeited your own when you took a bite of the peach." He was smiling. "Now stop sulking, it's unacceptable behavior for my Queen to display."

"I am not your Queen." She frowned.

"Yes you are." He kissed her again. "You have been my Queen since the dance in the Crystal Ballroom."

"I'm not a Fae, and only a Fae can be a ruler." Darkness filled the emerald eyes.

"Ah." The Goblin King rolled his head to one side. "But Sarah, you've not been wholly mortal for a very long time. You may not be Fae, but you are not Mortal either."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She challenged.

"You use magic, don't you, my bewitching creature?" The King teased. "Think about it Sarah, the words of the story. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." Sarah opened her mouth and shut it with a snap. Her Goblin King smiled and winked. "And once you're my wife, I'll gift you with immortality. Can't have my wife growing old and dying on me just when she gets use to me. Who else would put up with me?"

"You are twisted," she said as he laughed. "You mean to tell me that for years I've had this… infection of magic growing inside me?"

"Hardly an infection, dearest," the Goblin King mused. "And it found very fertile ground. You my dear were born for the telling of tales. So few mortals have that spark."

"Well you can just take it out of me!" Sarah said. "I don't want it, and I don't want you."

"That's a lie," his voice dropped, and he felt the growl in his throat. Primal and savage like the hunger he felt for her. "And it would not matter if it were true. We are joined."

Sarah panicked. She thought over all the volumes of Fae Lore she'd read. There had to be a loophole. "No, no I gave myself to Garrett! Not to you."

"You gave yourself to both of us, Cookie," he teased.

She opened her eyes wide, "What was in that wine you made me drink?"

"Oh just a few herbs and spices, and some magical peach juice." His face showed mirth at his witticism.

"You and your damn peaches!" One hand stuck out at him; the other was holding the blanket to her.

Jareth took hold of the hand that flew at him, pulling her to him, and rolled so that she was pinned beneath him. "How like a peach you are, my beloved. Soft and smooth, tender to the touch, sweet, and tempting." His lips connected with her throat, causing her to moan and gasp for breath. "I've always had a weakness for peaches. Your skin color in candle light reminds me of fresh, ripe peach skin." Holding her hands fast, he began to place kisses in the hollow of her throat. "You taste like peaches to me, you always have." He let his tongue sample her.

"Stop that." She cried. "It's not fair."

"Yes, I know," he teased as he took the blanket in his teeth and pulled it down. "Sarah, we have joined." She blushed as he let his eyes survey the woman he considered his property as well as his Queen. "As lovely in daylight as you were in candlelight."

"You never do anything fair, do you? The twists and turns in the Labyrinth, the peach, the wine. You are a cheat Jareth!"

"I know how to win, Sarah," he boasted. "Even without the wine, I'd have had you in my bed. It just would have taken longer than I had time for."

"Really, and what's the hurry?" She asked not believing his egotism.

"Miles escaped the Between." He observed the color fade from her face.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Sixty Four

Truce

Sarah could see Miles face, and his smug smile. "He'll come after me. Bonding or no, he'll come after me." Her voice was quiet.

"That is my fear." Jareth released her wrists, as he knew she would not fight him any longer. "He's obsessed with the desire to have you. An obsession I well understand."

He touched her face, with the touch of a lover. "But no one will ever have you. You are mine, and what is mine, stays mine."

Sarah placed a hand over his, "How could he have escaped?"

"He's Fae, and has been in existence a very long time, my love. We could not bind all his powers. It would be a death sentence; he needs his powers like humans need air. He's lived in exile so long he's learned how to move places we didn't think he could." Gently his hand moved over her cheek. His index finger curved and stroked her with a show of lawful claim. "His escape pushed my plans up."

"When were you going to tell me?" Worry filled green eyes.

Jareth sighed. "Had he not escaped, I had planned on having our Mortal ceremony as scheduled. And I would have revealed myself much the same as I did last night to you." Mismatched eyes met hers. "His escape made things more urgent. None the less our joining is valid."

"That whole masquerade thing downstairs last night, what was that really about?" Fire appeared in the eyes again, an edge took form on her voice.

Seeing the fire pleased him, a fierce Sarah was far better than a cowering Sarah. "That is an old tradition, as I told you."

"What didn't you tell me?" She narrowed her gaze.

"My father, and members of the High Court were the guests."

"You said they were your relatives," she reminded him.

"Most of them are," he said as he brought his face closer to hers. He paused, leaning over her. "They were there to view the new Queen of one of the Underground Kingdoms."

"Some didn't approve of me." Looking into mismatched eyes she sighed. "No matter how much magic you've given me, they will never approve."

"I don't care about what they approve of." He soothed. "You are my Queen."

"Queen?" Sarah sighed.

"Cookie," he said in his Garrett voice. "We are what we are. I am for now The Goblin King and you are my Queen."

"For now? Dare I ask what that means?" She was not sure she could trust him. There were too many things that he was leaving unsaid.

His face changed, gone were the playful smiles and the teasing. Replacing it was a face of a king who expected to be obeyed, even by his Queen. "Enough questions. I don't have the patience for them. There are more, pressing issues to be dealt with."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she lowered her eyes.

"It pleases me to go forward with the wedding plans," he stated. "A mortal ceremony to seal you to me in this world as you are sealed to me in mine."

"I am not going to marry you," she rejected the idea.

"You promised to marry me," he tossed back at her.

"No, I promised to marry Garrett."

He wound his arms about her. "Then I suggest you marry Garrett."

"He does not exist."

"I beg to differ." He reached over and picked up Garrett's smoky glasses. As he placed them on, the glamour covered him. "So, Cookie, I say we get married."

"No," she refused, shaking her head.

"Yes." Garrett countered, moving closer and nuzzling her.

"Don't do that!" She warned, fire building in her tone.

"Stop me, if you can," he challenged.

Sarah pushed against him, and he pushed right back. "I will not be a party to these stupid games, Jareth!"

"Cookie," his voice was uncompromising. "I told you once I'd battle even you to keep you. You gave me your word and I'm holding you to it, even if I have to use a spell to accomplish the end results. You will marry me."

"You can't keep using magic on me," she growled.

"I would prefer your co-operation," he growled back. "For the sake of both our families."

Sarah stopped, swallowed her pride and looked at him. "My family? Are they in danger?"

"Miles is not careful," he reminded her. "His carelessness nearly cost us Toby."

She looked away from him, "Take off the glasses," she said.

Jareth removed the glasses and the glamour. "As you wish."

"How will marring you protect my family?" She was thinking of others instead of herself.

"Once you are my wife, not just my consort, your family comes under my protection. Toby of course is already covered by my guardianship." He began to peal the blanket back off her.

"Are you saying you would not protect them, if I …." It was unthinkable. He could not possibly be that mercenary.

"I'm saying my time here in your world is limited. I must return to my Kingdom." His voice was apathetic. "I'm a Fae King, Sarah, with a Kingdom to rule. That Kingdom and its subjects are my first concern, that is as it should be." The hand that pealed back the blanket came to rest on her breast. "With or without your consent, we will be wed. With or without your co-operation, you will be my Queen."

There was no disguising that his touch could do things to her no one else could. Even now, furious with him as she was, his touch was making her want him. "You've taken a great deal of time away from the Kingdom to pursue me." It was a statement, not a question. "What you say has merit, much as I dislike it. For the sakes of both our families, I have to co-operate with you. But don't for a moment fool yourself into thinking I'm happy about this."

"Sarah you were happy to accept Garrett's proposal." His hands moved over her, his woman, his property, and his wife to be. "Ours can be a happy marriage." He moved closer. "We fit together."

"You once said I was as cruel as you."

"I believe what I said was your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel." He corrected tenderly.

"This is beyond cruel, Jareth, this trickery you've used on me." She was losing the battle not to respond to his touch.

"Sarah, I enjoyed wooing you as a mortal would." He pressed his skin to hers, knowing the way she'd react to him. "I did not have to woo you, I wanted to. You were already mine." His lips were now at her ear. "You love me. You've loved me from the moment our eyes met in your parents' bedroom the night you wished Toby away. Why do you work so hard at fighting what is so much a part of you?" Her breathing told him she was ready for him to take her. "Sarah, who do you turn to when things become desperate?"

"You," she whispered.

"Whose name do you call out when there is danger?"

"Yours."

"Who knows you, your heart and your soul?" His voice caressed her.

"You do," she breathed back to him.

"Let us call a truce, dearest," he begged.

She nodded as her arms wrapped round his shoulders.

&

Oberon looked at the ballroom, and the crystals hanging from the ceiling. His son and Sarah were still behind closed doors. That had to be a good sign, or at least he hoped it was.

William brought him a cup of tea. "Sire?"

"No word," he sighed.

The younger man shrugged. "At least here she is safe from attack."

Oberon looked toward the grand staircase. "Leave me now William. They come."

William nodded, "She does not need to see me, not just yet. By your leave, my Liege." The young man vanished.

The High King, now dressed in his usual robes exited the Ballroom to watch the pair descend the stairs. Anyone looking at them would think they were seeing a normal couple. Jareth was dressed in garments from the Goblin Realm, and looked more regal 

than ever. Sarah was also dressed in the style of the Fae, and looked every inch a Queen. Oberon did note the fact she wasn't smiling.

Jareth stopped a few feet from his father, and bowed to the High King. "My Liege."

Sarah dropped into a low curtsey, staying down.

Oberon looked at his son. The look of pride on the young King's face was apparent. Oberon turned his attentions to the mortal. "Rise, Daughter." He felt a pang of guilt for his part in the charade when the girl rose, but kept her eyes downcast. "Wilt thou not even look upon me, Daughter?"

Emerald eyes with hearts of blue fire rose up and gazed at the High King of the Fae. "As you wish, Sire."

Oberon shook his head, "We have been friends, Sarah. I should like to think we still are. You have even called me Father."

"That was before I knew who you really were," she reminded him sharply.

Oberon smiled. "She does have fire," he told his son. "Never stop speaking your mind, my dear." He addressed the mortal girl. "It will serve you well, as Queen." He extended his arm and waited until Sarah placed her hand on it. "Come to breakfast."

Sarah looked over at Jareth. "So you two are just going to pretend that everything is perfectly normal?"

"Isn't it?" Jareth kept pace at their side.

"No," she stated. "No, things are not normal!"

Oberon seemed to ponder her words. "Sarah, dear, to a Fae, the extraordinary is ordinary. We behave as we behave. In time you will come to accept that." He seated her at the breakfast table.

Glisten entered and bowed first to Oberon, then to Jareth and lastly to Sarah. He looked at Jareth. "I shall have breakfast brought in, my King."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "He's Fae?"

"Most of my staff are." Jareth lounged in his chair, putting on his usual bored face.

Oberon was amused by the look on Sarah's face. "The Labyrinth is not the only placed where things are not as they seem, Sarah."

She looked at the High King, "Sire, may I ask a question?"

Oberon's face was wistful, "If you will call me Father again."

Sarah lit her lower lip. "Father, can you tell me how my friend Colin is?"

The High King looked at her with pride. "You are going to make a fine Queen. Concern for a subject is a virtue more Queens' could do with. Colin is adjusting well. His lands, the Greenbrier is adjacent to the Labyrinth, and he actually is a lord under Jareth's reign. The Lady of the Greenbrier chose well."

Sarah smiled, "I'm glad to hear he's well. And his sister?"

Oberon sobered again. "Not nearly as well. She mourns her Fae lover."

Jareth looked at the ceiling. "She's too good for Miles."

"She loves him," was all Sarah said.

Oberon placed hands on the table. "Children, we need to discuss the wedding, your return to the Goblin Realm, and Sarah's coronation."

Sarah felt the color drain from her face. "Return to the Goblin Realm? Oh no."

Jareth leaned toward her. "I am its King." He reminded her yet again.

"Yes, but that means… I have to live there." Sarah's eyes began to tear. "I have to leave my family."

"Perhaps not." Oberon smiled as the couple both looked to him. "Sarah, it would be safer for all involved if your parents and brother were to take up residence in the Underground. That way Toby can be trained to take up his responsibility when he comes of age."

Emerald eyes darkened. "What responsibility?"

Oberon looked at his son the look urged him to speak. Jareth looked at Sarah, his face a mask of disinterest. "I named Toby my Heir to the Goblin Throne."

"You what?" Sarah stood up, knocking her chair over.

"He's perfect for the Throne. The goblins love him." Jareth smiled at her.

"He's mortal!" She reminded the man. Then she looked at Oberon. "For that matter so are my parents!"

"Toby is no ordinary boy." Jareth yawned. "Just as you are no ordinary girl."

Oberon placed a hand on the girl's arm, and motioned her to be seated again. When she'd righted her chair and took her seat, he spoke. "While it's true your parents are, as of now, Mortal, that can be amended. They will not have magical powers, not the way you and Toby have, but they can live a long and useful life in our realm. Your father is a man of letters and the law. Jareth could use a good Chancellor."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "You gave Toby magical powers?"

"A few," he admitted quietly. "He'll receive more as he is trained."

"And when Toby becomes Goblin King, what happens to you?" Sarah asked.

Jareth looked to his father. "You want to take that one?"

"Jareth is going to become a high king. High King over the Underground's kingdoms." Oberon spoke with pride.

Sarah looked at both men. "As if his head isn't big enough." She said under her breath. She directed the next question to Oberon. "I take it there are more realms then just the Underground."

"Oh yes," the High King of the Fae answered. "And all are held by my heirs."

"Toby is not your heir," she said.

"Toby is my heir," Jareth corrected. "Our marriage makes him my little brother."

"But you said he was already your heir," she corrected.

"He is, I was going to adopt him."

Anger flashed on the girl's face. "You can't just take a child…" she stopped and groaned. "Damn."

Jareth suddenly laughed and smiled. "We are going to have such fun, Sarah." He held out a hand. "I've given you crystal dreams, and you've given me so much more. Now if you'd just learn to do as I say…"

"Not even in your crystal dreams, Goblin King."


End file.
